I Love Boarding School and BrozeHaired Beauties
by kelsey0014rheagan
Summary: Bella Swan has just moved to Valley High Boarding School. While there she meets new friends and.....the player. Edward Cullen. What will happen when Edward plans to make her his? Will she give in or play hard to get?
1. Bye Babe!

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

"Okay sweetie, we're here."

I sighed deeply and opened the door to my father's yellow Chevy Camaro. In front of me was Valley High Boarding School. Valley High is a boarding school for the talented, smart, and rich. I'm not very talented, but I am quite smart and my father, Charlie Swan, is very rich. Charlie owns two record companies and has made a lot of people famous.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short. I'm about 5' 4'' with long, dark brown hair. My eyes are milk chocolate in color and are a strong contrast to my pale skin. I'm very accident prone, pretty much a danger magnet. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've been in the hospital for falling or tripping or some other freak accident. I've been there so many times, that I was on a first name basis with all the Nurses and Doctors.

I originally lived in Phoenix, Arizona with my mother, Renee Swan. My parents divorced when I was 13. Renee wanted to travel the world and Charlie wanted to stay in California and work on his record companies. After they divorced, Renee and I moved to Phoenix. While we were in Phoenix, Renee met a Minor League baseball player, Phil Dwyer. Phil and Renee began dating and eventually got married. Since Phil is a baseball player, he travels a lot. I could tell Renee wanted to go with him but didn't want to leave me home alone. So, I packed my bags and made my way to Cali, the home of sand and sun. Which is what landed me in my current situation now.

I turned around and saw my father taking my bags from the trunk. I walked over and took them when they were all out. We stood there for a moment in silence. Neither one of us really knew what to say. We were never really close and Charlie felt like he was making it seem like he didn't want me to be with him since I was going to boarding school. Which I knew wasn't true. He just wanted me to be in the best school possible.

"Well kiddo, I guess we've gotta say bye now. I know you want to have time to unpack and look around." Charlie said with a small smile.

I smiled sadly back. "Yeah, I guess so."

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged tightly, which surprised me. Charlie wasn't usually emotional. I hugged him back and closed my eyes tightly. When he pulled away, I opened my eyes and saw that he had tears in his eyes threatening to spill.

"Bye Dad….I love you." I said trying not to cry.

"Bye Bells. Love you too." Charlie said while giving me one last hug.

He let go and walked to the driver side of his Camaro. He looked back at me one more time and I smiled to show him that I was okay. He smiled sadly and then got into his car. The engine revved, and he then sped away with me waving bye the whole time.

When I couldn't see the taillights anymore, I took in a deep breath, grabbed my bags, and made my way into the building marked 'Head Office.'

I walked into the large brick building that looked to be quite old. I stepped through the doors and was amazed. The inside was very, well, expensive. The walls were all a light cream color and there was a large amount of old pictures of men on the walls. I assumed they were pictures of the founders of Valley High. In the middle of the room hanging from the ceiling was a massive chandelier that brightened the room amazingly. There were doors on each of the walls which were most likely offices for board members. The floors were wooden and they were so clean I could see myself in them. There was an oak desk in the middle of the room with a large fish tank filled with exotic fish on it. Behind the desk was a middle-aged woman with light red hair typing away vigorously on her computer.

I approached her and waited for her to look away from her computer. When she didn't, I cleared my throat. She looked up startled and annoyed.

"Can I help you?" she said in a tone that clearly showed her annoyance.

I smiled sweetly and said, "Yes, my name is Bella Swan. My father Charlie Swan enrolled me. I need to get settled in."

When I said my father's name, the woman quickly changed her attitude. She smiled nervously and said, "Of course! I'm sorry! Today has just been very busy! I'm sorry if I came off as rude…..here let me get your schedule!"

I smiled internally at how quickly I was able to change her mood. My father is a well-known man in California. All I had to do was say his name and people automatically gave me what I wanted. I don't go around telling everyone that I'm Charlie Swan's daughter though. Too many people try to get on my good side thinking that I will tell my father about them to make them famous. As if. I'm not some spoiled rich kid. I hate people giving me presents.

After a few more minutes of listening to the receptionist rattle on about nothing important, she finally handed me my schedule, room key, and map.

"Okay Miss Swan. That's everything. If you need anything else please, come see someone here at the office. We would all be more than happy to help." she said kindly, still attempting to make up for her attitude earlier.

"Thank you." I said flashing a smile before walking off and rolling my eyes. People are so fake.

I walked out into a large, open area. It had various picnic tables situated under large trees and there was a fountain with benches in the middle of the area. To the left were old buildings that were named 'Girls Dorm', 'Boys Dorm', and 'Main Building'. To the right were small restaurants and stores. I noticed that it was very quiet and still. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me. I blushed slightly at all the attention I was getting. The boys were staring and me like I was the sun and the girls were glaring at me like I was Justin Bieber's girlfriend.

"What? Never seen a new student before?" I asked.

Everyone began moving again but they were all sneaking looks at me. I sighed exhaustedly and made my way to the building that was labeled 'Girls Dorm.' As I was walking I glanced to my right and saw a sight that was quite disturbing. A bronze-haired guy was sucking on a blonde, fake-chested bimbo's face. Ewwww…..I think I threw up a little. As I was passing, the bronze-haired guy broke away and looked me up and down. The blonde glared at me and then pouted at the guy.

"Hey Babe." He said.

I smirked, kept walking, and flipped him off while saying, "Bye Babe."

He looked surprised and then smirked. He winked and the went back to macking with his neglected blonde. I rolled my eyes and continued on to my building.

I walked down the hallway reading the room numbers as I went. _401.…402.…403.…404..._ah ha! _405_! I put my card-key into the slot, the light flashed green, and I heard the door unlock. I took in a deep breath and walked in. The moment I stepped in, I was attacked by something small, strong, and hard. The breath I had been holding was knocked out of me and I was pinned to the floor by two slim arms. I realized that whatever had attacked me was hugging me. And it was speaking too.

"IknowwearegoingtoBFFL'S!" it said very, very, quickly.

"Ummmm, I have no clue what you just said," I said trying to wriggle away from the death grip I was under.

"Alice! You're killing the poor girl! Get off of her so she can breathe!" an unknown voice called.

"Oh! I'm soooooo sorry!" the person on top of me, who I guess was named Alice, said more clearly.

She jumped up and pulled me to my feet. I stood and coughed, then winced at the sore spot on the back of my head. I looked down (yes I said down because she is shorter than me!) at the person who tackled me to the ground like a 300 pound lineman. She was very petite, and pale, with spiked jet black hair that went around her head like a Halo. She was bouncing up and down, her forest green eyes sparkling while she grinned like she had won the best prize ever. Next to her was a tall, curvy, blonde that could make any model want to run away and hide because she was so beautiful. She was slightly tanned, and had ice blue eyes. She was smiling slightly at her friend while shaking her head. They were both gorgeous and I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that they could be so pretty.

"Sorry about Alice," the Blonde said, "she gets too over excited sometimes. Especially when her boyfriend allows her to have too much caffeine."

I smiled and said, "No problem."

"Well, my names Rosalie." she said hugging me.

"I'm Bella." I said, hugging her back.

She let go and I turned to Alice. "Hi Alice. Thanks for scaring me shitless when I walked in," I said chuckling.

Alice smiled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm just so excited about getting a new roomie."

"It's okay," I said. "I'd be the same way if I were you."

"Well don't just stand there! C'mon! Let's get you settled so we can go hang out!" Alice said, while bouncing….again.

They each took a bag and led me to my new room. I can already tell I'm going to like it here.

**Hello.**

**So, sorry about the same chapter pretty much. But, I will be writing again. I've got a lot of ideas. So bear with me and I'll have some new chapters up soon!**

**Love,**

**Kelsey.**


	2. Welcome Roomie!

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

While Alice and Rosalie led me to my new room, they gave me a quick tour of the dorm. Our dorm wasn't huge. Valley High may be a large, expensive school, but they focus more on academics than living like a star. When you first walk in the dorm, you see the living room. There was a large black sofa against the back wall, with two doors on either side of it. The walls were a light green color, and the carpet was a light grey. There was a black coffee table, about the size of the couch, in front of the couch with a Mac book, a bunch of magazines, and movie cases spread on it. In front of the coffee table was a white entertainment center with a large flat screen TV on it. The shelves had a large amount of DVDs in them, and there was a WII below the TV. There were speakers on either side of the TV, and an iPod dock on one of the shelves. Beside the couch on the left, was a counter that led to a small kitchen. It had a half-sized fridge, but it wasn't mini, a small stove with two burners, three white cabinets that hung on the wall, a microwave, and two of those spinny chair things by the counter. It was prefect.

"C'mon Bells! This is your room," Alice-the-Pixie said. She led me to a row of doors on the opposite wall that I hadn't paid attention to. One door was a brilliant red color, one was a shocking bubble-gum pink, and the last was just white. She took my hand and pulled me into the door that was white. The room was very cozy. Right when you walked in, my bed was on the right wall with a black night-stand beside it. There was a black desk on the wall with the door. Beside the desk was a black dresser with a huge "WELCOME ROOMIE!" sign taped to it, and an iPod dock sitting on top of it. On the wall with my bed and night-stand, there was a door that I assumed led to my closet, and my carpet was the same grey as the living room. I looked around my room once more before grinning. I was going to love living here!

"Well, do you like it?" Rosalie asked nervously.

I turned around and attacked them both with a hug. They laughed under me while I kept repeating, "I love it! I love it! I love it!"

"Sorry we didn't decorate it a whole lot. We didn't know what you liked. We cleaned it up though because we had been using it for storage," Alice said sheepishly.

I laughed and said, "No worries Al, I'll go shopping soon. I just have to decide on my colors. I was thinking purple and…" I trailed off when they both started squealing and jumping around.

"Want us to help you pick some stuff out tonight? We have a four-day weekend since school doesn't start until Wednesday!" Rosalie said excitedly.

"Please, please, plllease?" Alice begged.

"That sounds great to me! Wanna help me put my clothes and stuff away first though?" I asked. I was really looking forward to spending time with them.

"Sure! Then, we can change into our comfy clothes, get on the laptop, look for your room things, and order Chinese!" Alice said excitingly, already loving her plan for our first "girls night."

"Alright then, lets get started," Rose said while unzipping a suitcase.

We each grabbed a suitcase and began officially moving me in. Alice had one of my clothes suitcases and was silently scrutinizing my wardrobe. Rosalie was knee deep in my Cd's and books, and I was busily putting up my posters, which, are lot by the way.

"Bells, you're not very girly are you?" Alice said absentmindedly.

I chuckled and said, "No, not really. I like wearing my t-shirts and skinny jeans lot. But, I do dress nicely every once in a while! I'll admit, I'm not a big fan of shopping."

The color from Alice's face drained and she looked more pale then normal. "What?" she said.

Rosalie laughed while I explained myself. "I like it, but I don't like going every single day or weekend. Which means, I will not going shopping every time you ask!" I said sternly.

Alice's color came back but she looked put-out that the couldn't drag me everywhere she wanted. I grinned victoriously while she pouted and continued putting my clothes away.

"So Bells, what made you want to move here?" Rosalie asked as she put my books away on one of the shelves of my desk.

"Well, my mom and dad got divorced when I was 13. I moved with my mom to Phoenix where she met a baseball player named Phil. They got married last year and I felt like I was intruding. Mom wanted to travel with Phil but she didn't want to leave me alone. So, I packed up my things and moved here with my dad. I didn't want to have to live with newlyweds…" I shuddered at the memories.

Alice and Rosalie laughed at the look of disgust on my face. "Did you dad make you come to school here?" Alice asked curiously.

"Nope. Charlie owns two record companies and wouldn't have much time to spend with me. He didn't make me leave. He wanted me to live with him, but he wanted me to have a good education. So we talked about boarding school, and here I am." I said while hanging my fifth poster on the wall. Alex Gaskarth, siiiigh, very nice looking lead singer.

"Your dad's Charlie Swan?" Rosalie asked in awe.

"Erm, yeah.." I said. Please tell me they're not like the other girls…

"Whoa, that's cool!" Alice said while coloring-organizing my shoes.

I grinned and turned to my next poster. "So what about you guys?" I asked.

"Well, I have a twin brother named Jasper who is dating Alice, and Alice has two brothers named Emmet and Edward. I'm dating Emmet." Rosalie said.

"Wait, what..? How…" I said genuinely confused.

Alice laughed and explained, "My parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Emmet and Edward are my real brothers, and Rosalie and Jasper are adopted. Edward is my twin actually although we look nothing alike. His hair is a weird color, like bronze kind of."

"Oh!" I said feeling dumb. "Wait…your brother has bronze hair? Does it stay messy?" I asked remembering the guy I saw earlier.

Alice winced and nodded. "Have you met him?" Rosalie asked with disgust.

"On my way up here, I saw some guy that was sucking face with a blonde chick. He noticed me and winked while saying, 'Hey Babe.' I just flipped him off and said 'Bye Babe.' and kept walking. I was very disgusting. He might be the guy ya'll were talking about." I said with a disgusted look on my face.

Rosalie sighed while Alice shook her head, "Yes, that's him. I'm sorry, he's a player. He uses girls like their tissues or something."

"Players are the worst." I said with a huff.

"You'll probably be his next target.." Rosalie trailed off.

"Then I hope he's a good archer. Cause this is one tough target to hit!" I said with a smirk.

We all laughed at my comeback. Man, I feel like I've known these girls forever.

"Well, since we're almost done, wanna go ahead and order our food?" Alice said looking at her phone.

"Sure," Rosalie and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and busted up laughing.

"Alright," Alice said through her giggles, "I'll order while you all change into your comfy clothes!"

With that, Alice skipped out of the room. Rosalie left me with a "see ya soon!" and quietly closed the door behind her. I sat on my floor and looked around for a second. My clothes were all unpacked, my books and Cd's were put away, and almost all of my posters were on the wall. I already feel at home. I grinned and made my way to my dresser. I pulled out my favorite blue, grey, and white plaid pj pants and my grey Aero hoodie. I changed and then loosely braided my hair to the side, letting a few pieces hang around my face. When I was done I made my way to the living room.

Alice and Rosalie were arguing over what movie to watch. Rosalie wanted to watch The Notebook and Alice wanted to watch Confessions of a Shopaholic. I laughed and plopped down on the sofa by Rose.

"Belllla!" Alice whined, "What do you want to watch?"

"Hmmm.." I got up and made my way over to the DVD selection. "How about, Water for Elephants? It chick-flicky, and romantic, kind of." I proposed.

Alice and Rosalie agreed so I handed Alice the DVD so she could pop it in. We all snuggled on the couch while the movie played. Rosalie grabbed the laptop and booted it up. About 30 minutes into the movie, there was a knock on the door. Alice jumped up in a blur and ran to the door. She opened it and squealed. Standing in our doorway was a tall, slightly tanned guy. He had wavy, shaggy blonde hair that fell over one of his ice blue eyes. He must be Rosalie's twin, Jasper. He was holding a large bag that had some Chinese sign on it.

"Jazzy!" Alice squealed.

"Hey hun," he said sweetly. He had a slight southern accent. "Three orders of Chicken lo mien?"

"Yep! Just set it over on the table please!" Alice said while walking over to her purse and grabbing a 20. "Here you go babe," she said handing him the money.

"No need Ali," he said kissing her cheek, "already paid for."

"Awe thanks sweetie!" Alice said hugging him.

"No worries," Jasper said looking away from Alice for the first time.

"Hey bro," Rosalie said while typing away on the laptop."

"Hey sis," Jasper said while eying me curiously.

"Jazzy, this is Bella! Our new roommate!" Alice said excitedly while bouncing up and down.

"Oh, well hello Bella. Nice to meet you," Jasper said while a smile.

"You staying?" Alice asked.

"Can't honey, have to get back to work. But the guys and I are gonna stop by later when we get off," Jasper said while setting down our fortune cookies.

"Alrighty then, see you soon," Alice said while leading him to the door.

"Love you, " Jasper said while leaning down to hive her a peck on the lips.

"Love you too," Alice yelled after him. She closed the door and headed to the kitchen.

"What do you guys want to drink?" she yelled.

"Mountain Dew," Rosalie said.

"Same please," I said while crossing my legs.

Alice skipped back to us, with three drinks and three forks. She handed us each a fork while handing out our cartons of Chinese. She moved the coffee table and then we all moved to the floor.

"Okay Bells, what do you want for your room," Rosalie said around a mouthful of Chinese.

I giggled and said, "Well, anything with purple and a design."

"Okay," she said while typing some more.

"Rob is just so dreamy," Alice said while staring dreamily at the TV.

"I don't know seems like you've already got quite a man," I said with a laugh as she blushed.

"Yeah, he's great" she said with a cheesy smile.

Me and Rosalie looked at each other and busted out laughing. Alice throwed a pillow at me but I quickly dodged it. She stuck her tongue out which made me laugh even harder. I'm really gonna like it here.

**Hey guys, **

**Hope you like this chapter I know it's kind of boring but it'll pick up I promise. Some of the characters won't be exactly the same, but I'll tell you about that in the next chapter.**

**Love, **

**Kelsey.**


	3. There's Nothing Under That Toga!

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

"No way," Rosalie said through her laughs. "Hahaha, you fell, all the way down the stairs…on your ass?

Alice was in hysterics, Rose was far beyond hysterics, and my face was tomato red. They were laughing at my embarrassing stories from middle school. Otherwise known as the most awkward years of my life. I'm so glad that's over…

We were still in the living room and we had just got done picking out my bedroom set. It was light purple in color, and it had various flower designs on it in different shades of purple. The sheets were polka-dotted sheets and I loved it oh-so-much! We were making plans to go and get it tomorrow when we some how ended up on my years as a tweener and how awkward it was. Which brings me back to the laughing Rosalie and Alice.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that funny!" I said crossing my arms and pouting.

Alice was about to say something through her laughing and tears, when our door burst open. Standing in our doorway was a tall and very muscled guy. He had a short, black, curly mop for hair and his eyes were the same green as Alice's. He had two dimples that made him look like a mischievous toddler and not a ferocious bear. He must be Emmet. He was wearing a green toga and had a foam finger on his hand. His face was painted a yellow-gold with a green stripe down the middle. Behind him was Jasper who was rolling his eyes at his idiotic brother.

"Honnies, I'm ho-ome!" he sang.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and then busted up laughing again. I groaned and continued eating my food while shaking my head at them. Jasper looked at the girls as if they had gone mental and Emmet pouted at them for laughing.

"Something funny happen?" Jasper asked.

"When Bella was in sixth grade, she was walking down the gym bleachers in the morning when her foot got caught and she fell, on her butt, and slid all the way down the stairs while her books went flying everywhere. One of them even hit someone!" Alice said through more laughs.

Jasper chuckled and sat on the couch while Emmet just looked confused.

"Whose Bella?" he asked dumbly.

I blushed remembering he didn't know who I was. Rosalie composed herself and walked over to Emmet. She scrunched her nose up at his face paint, but rolled her eyes and hugged him.

"Babe, this is Bella. Our new roommate and the newest addition to our family," Rosalie beamed while motioning to me.

I smiled at her, flattered by her introduction. Before I could say anything, I was off the couch, my feet dangling in the air, fighting for breath.

"Hiya Bellsie! Welcome to the family! I'm Emmet!" Emmet yelled.

"Em-…can't..ahh-brea-…" I struggled between breaths.

"Put her down! She's gonna suffocate!" Alice said while smacking his arm.

"Oh..whoops," Emmet said sheepishly while putting me down. "Sorry Bells."

When I finally caught my breath, I collapsed on the couch and sent him a thumbs-up. Everyone started laughing and I cracked a smile.

"Now, on to serious matters. Emmet, what did you do to your face?" Rosalie asked with one perfect eyebrow raised.

"It was the football teams back-to-school rally! I had to go all out!" Emmet said excitedly.

"Uh huh, and let me guess…you're not wearing anything underneath that toga are you?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope," Emmet said with a wink and a waggle of his eyebrows.

We all shuddered except for Rosalie who just shook her head as if there wasn't any hope. Well, there probably wasn't.

"Emmet," Rosalie said sternly, "go wash your face off and then get some clothes on."

"But-," Emmet began to whine but was silenced by the look Rosalie gave him.

He pouted but went to the bathroom to wash away his "war-paint." Rosalie sighed and sat down mumbling about how a three-year old is more mature than her 18 year old boyfriend. I laughed and she stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

"Well ladies, what have you been up to?" Jasper asked casually while wrapping an arm around Alice.

"Well other than embarrassing Bella," Alice giggled ignoring my glare, "we were picking out Bella's bedroom stuff, and watching a movie."

"Fun stuff? Do ya'll need help getting everything tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

"No I think we got it. We need the bonding time," Rosalie said while she inspected her nails.

"Okay. Well, Emmet wants us all to go out for dinner tomorrow….and I mean all of us.." Jasper trailed off.

Alice and Rosalie groaned while I just sat there confused. What was so wrong with them going to dinner?

"I don't want Edward there," Rosalie said icily.

"Oh, c'mon Rosie, he's my bro. Plus I made him swear no girls or flirting. He complains enough that we hate him. So I set ground rules so we would enjoy his company." Emmet said coming out of Rosalie's room in a muscle shirt and sweatpants.

"Fine, but the second he does something whorey, I'm out," Alice threatened.

"We'll be right behind you darlin'," Jasper said grinning at her.

"So I guess that means after we get Bella's room together, us three will get ready and meet you guys at Pizza Hut," Rose said while changing the movie to The Hangover.

"Wait," I said speaking for the first time, "I'm going too?"

"Well duh!" Alice said.

"I'm not too sure that Edward and I will get along," I said reminding her of mine and his encounter earlier.

"What happened?" Emmet asked annoyed.

So I told him and Jasper about what had happened and they sighed angrily. I guess Edward does this a lot.

"We'll make sure he doesn't act like a complete mongrel," Jasper said.

"Yeah, he's not getting anywhere near you little sis," Emmet said with a grin.

"Thanks guys," I laughed.

"Well guys, I think us girls need to hit the sack. We've got a long day of painting and moving tomorrow!" Alice said excitedly.

Rosalie and Alice led their guys to the door and told them bye while I cleaned up the plates and food. I wiped the coffee table and yelled a 'Bye guys,' to Emmet and Jasper. When they were gone and the dishes were in the sink we fell on the couch, me with my head resting and eyes closed.

"Well, today's been a pretty productive day," Rosalie concluded.

"Oh yes, and tomorrow will be even better!" Alice chirped. "Oh snap," Alice groaned.

"What Ali?" I asked not opening my eyes.

"You don't have any sheets or pillows on your bed. Where are you gonna sleep?" Alice asked.

I opened my eyes and smiled. "No worries, I'll crash on the couch."

"You sure?" Rose asked worriedly. "You can bunk with one of us?"

"It's fine ya'll, I promise," I said completely fine with the idea.

"Well, okay.." Alice said uncertainly.

"Will it make you both feel better if we camp in the living room together?" I suggested.

They both squealed and ran off to get their necessities. I laughed and walked to my room. I grabbed my blanket and pillow then headed back out to the living room. They had already moved the coffee table and laid blankets all over the floor. There was a bowl of popcorn, three sodas, and a pile of magazines on the ground. I smiled before I joined my new best friends on the floor. We quickly began gossiping about celebrities, the new Breaking Dawn movie, and debated an important question: Vampire or Werewolf?

Have I mentioned how much I love it here?

**Hey guys,**

**Well here's another chapter. Like? Hate? I hope like(: as far as the characters go…**

**Bella: Not so shy, but still clumsy.. except when it comes to sports. She's not very girly, but she's not a huge tomboy. She's in between. Doesn't have a rough relationship past, just a really close guy friend that looks out for her.**

**Alice:…pretty self explanatory…haha, but she plays sports and no it's not cheerleading!**

**Rosalie: Not a complete Ice Queen, only to the "populars". Plays sports also with Bella and Alice.**

**Emmet and Jasper: No change really.**

**Edward: Playboy. Slept with a one girl, but wasn't slutty. Only makes out with the sluts, doesn't screw them. Had a bad past relationship. Annoys the hell out of Bella, but changes for her.**

**There will be some new characters and I'll explain them when they get here.**

**Hope you enjoy my story(:**

**Love,**

**Kelsey.**


	4. Everyone Needs Their Morning Coffee

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

I screamed and jumped forward knocking my head on something cold and hard. I winced and rubbed my forehead. I looked up and saw Alice rubbing her head too glaring at me.

"Hey, it's your fault for waking me up like that," I said sticking my tongue out.

She huffed before telling me why she so rudely woke me up. "We have to go get your bedroom stuff silly!"

Realization dawned on me and I grinned, excitement coursing through me. I couldn't wait to start on my room. I looked to my left and noticed Rosalie was gone. I then heard a loud clatter and looked over to see her getting mugs out for coffee. Yay! I love coffee!

"Morning Rose," I said cheerily getting up to fix my coffee.

She smiled and said, "Morning to you to sunshine."

I grabbed a blue mug with polka dots and noticed Alice sneaking into my room.

"You're not dressing me today Alice. Not until you actually have a reason to!" I hollered.

"Aw man," she whined before coming to sit on one of the spinny chairs.

She pouted and gave me puppy-dog eyes. I just shook my head and kept stirring my coffee. A pound of sugar, a little bit of creamer, and two chocolate shots. Just perfect, well not a whole pound of sugar, but you know what I mean!

"So Captain," Rosalie said after a sip of coffee, "what's the game plan?"

"Well," Alice said stirring her coffee, "we are going to change, then go get the bedspread, pillows, and sheets. Then, grab other bedroom necessities. Lastly, get the paint and whatever else Bella thinks she needs. Once we get back, we'll start painting until it's time to meet the guys!"

I took another sip of my coffee before standing and stretching. "Then lets get to it!" I said before walking to my room.

Hmm, what to wear…. I went to my closet and picked out a pair of denim shorts with a few rips and a grey "Lady Wildcats" t-shirt that had a hole under one of the sleeves. I changed quickly before grabbing my toiletries bag. I headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After that, I unbraided, brushed, and re-braided my hair. When my hair was satisfactory, I washed away yesterdays make-up and applied a couple layers of mascara to make my lashes stand out. I never wear foundation, only concealer if I have a pimple. Why cake on layers of fake color? When that was done, I headed back to my room. I grabbed my orange converse and slipped them on. I grabbed my coffee, cell phone, and wristlet before walking into the living room, closing my bedroom door behind me. Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked grabbing her purse.

"Definitely," I said smiling.

We walked out in to the hall and into the elevator. Alice and Rosalie were chatting away while I checked my phone. I had 27 messages and 10 missed calls. Geez, you think people would give me a break since they know I'm moving to a new school. I had one message from Charlie, 16 from my mom, and 10 from Josh. The calls were all from my mom. I sighed before I began replying.

_From: Charlie_

_Hey Bells, just wanting to check up on you. Hope you like it there and hope you've made some friends. Call me or text me when you can, but don't be in a rush. Love you kiddo._

I smiled at the message. Charlie knew not to hover. I quickly replied.

_To: Charlie_

_Hey dad, I love it here. I've already made some great friends! We're getting stuff for my room today. I'll call you sometime soon. Love you too dad._

I hit 'send' and reluctantly went through my mother's messages. They all ranged from 'Hey sweetie, call me' to 'Isabella you better call me ASAP!". I rolled my eyes and skipped to the last message.

_From: Mom_

_I called your dad and he told me to stop worrying so much because you're getting settled in. Please call me soon! I miss you and I love you sweetie. Please call._

I shook my head, that woman could worry the paint off of a barn. I replied to keep her from having a panic attack.

_To: Mom_

_Thank you for realizing I'm new here. I'll call you sometime soon. Please stop worrying, I'm a big girl. I love and miss you too._

I hit 'send' and read my other messages from Josh. Josh is my best guy friend back in Phoenix. We did everything together. He took my leaving the hardest. We never dated because he was too much of a brother to me. Which also prevented me from dating a lot myself because he was so protective. I still love him though. His messages were around the same as my mom's. Especially the last one too.

_From: Big Bro Joshy_

_Hey Bella, I called your mom and she called Charlie and she said that he said that you were just busy moving in. So please call me when you can cause I'm worried sick about you! I need to know if there's any guys I need to let down! Just call me soon, love ya Bells._

I blushed at the last comment. He knows I hate it when people compliment me. I hit 'reply' and sent him a message.

_To: Big Bro Joshy_

_Everyone needs to stop worrying! I'm fine and I've made some new friends. No I haven't met any guys other than my roommate's boyfriend's. So no need for let downs. I'll call you soon! Love ya too bro._

I hit 'send' and sighed glad that was over. The elevator dinged and Rose, Alice, and I stepped out. We were walking out of our building when surprise, surprise, the same guy from earlier-well I guess Edward-was making out with a different girl, against a tree. Some brunette girl that dressed worse than a Barbie Doll. I scoffed and Rosalie and Alice followed my line of sight. Rosalie made a gagging sound and Alice joined her. I started laughing and Edward and Miss Slutty broke apart. He raised an eyebrow while she just glared at us. Edward stepped away from his woman and walked towards us.

"Hey sis, Rosalie, and hey sexy," Edward said winking at me.

I pretended to barf while Alice and Rosalie greeted him with a curt 'Hello.'

"So where are you all headed?" Edward asked while looking me up and down. I glared coldly at him. He just smirked and waited for an answer.

"Well brother dearest, if you really want to know, we are going to get Bella's stuff for her room. She's our new roommate," Alice said crossing her arms.

Edward looked confused. "You didn't tell me you were getting a new roommate."

"Actually she did, you were just too busy staring at Tanya's ass and weren't paying attention. Some brother you are," Rosalie said harshly.

Edward winced before glaring at her. He then smiled crookedly, and looked at me.

"Well, don't you think we should be properly introduced?" he said smoothly.

Alice was about to speak, when his tramp let out some high pitched whine. I winced and shuddered. Alice and Rosalie smothered a laugh at my expression. Edward rolled his eyes and turned to…it.

"Eeeee-ddie! Why do you care? You have more important things to worry about," the thing said in a disgusting voice, while winking "sexily", eww.

"Jessica," oh, the tramp has a name, "why don't you go find Tanya. I forgot I have plans."

Jessica pouted before giving him a kiss on the lips. She glared at me before walking away, shaking her hips in a way that would make a normal girl's hips break.

"Sorry about that. Now, where were we?" Edward asked.

"Whore-Ward, this is Bella. Bella, this is Whore-Ward," Alice said while rummaging through her purse as Edward glared at her. I laughed and then he turned back to me.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said sticking his hand out. He had a glint in his eye and he smiled at me.

I raised an eyebrow and backed away from his hand.

"Sorry, but I don't know where that hand has been. I'd rather not catch second-hand STD's," I said with a glare.

He looked surprised that I turned him down. But he wiped the look away and smiled crookedly.

"Very funny. I like a girl with jokes. Does the funny girl have a phone number?" he asked.

"She does, but you're not getting it," I said with a smirk.

Rosalie and Alice laughed as Edward glared at me. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Well, I think you've been rejected enough today. Let's go guys," Rosalie said laughing.

Alice and I laughed too while Edward glared. But then he smiled and said, "I'll see you tonight Bella!"

Then he walked away cockily. I shuddered and Rosalie and Alice laughed even more. We walked to the parking lot and I scanned the cars wondering which one we were taking. I followed Alice and Rose to a big white jeep. Rose climbed in the drivers side, Alice in the passenger side, and me in the back. This jeep was huge! The interior was leather and it was cool to the touch.

"Whose is this?" I asked.

"Emmet's. He has my BMW for the day," Rosalie replied.

Rose started the jeep up and it roared to life. Alice clapped her hands excitedly and I laughed. Rose expertly pulled out of the parking space and we began our journey to our first stop of the day. Alice put in a CD and we all cheered at the first song that played. Blow by Ke$ha blasted through the speakers. I danced and sang in the backseat while Alice and Rosalie did the same in the front. I loved this song! When it was over we busted out laughing. The next song came on and we couldn't help but sing a long.

"I know you love me," Alice sang while dramatically placing her hand on her heart.

"I know you care," Rosalie sang while laying one hand across her forehead.

"Just shout whenever," I sang throwing my hands up.

"And I'll be there!" we all sang together.

We kept going until the song was over. We were laughing hysterically by the time we pulled into the JC Penny's parking lot. When we settled down, Rose shut the jeep off and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Ready ladies?" Alice asked.

But before we could answer she shot out of the jeep, jumping up and down expectantly, waiting for us to get out of the jeep. Today is going to be eventful.

**Hey.**

**Well, here's another chapter. A little Bella/Edward drama for you. **

**If you have any questions about the story, message me and I'll answer the best I can!**

**I'll update soon.**

**Love,**

**Kelsey.**


	5. My Name Is Stephanie

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

I climbed out of the massive jeep, careful not to fall. When my feet were securely planted on the ground, I started bouncing like Alice. Maybe I shouldn't've had coffee this morning… Alice grinned and Rosalie shook her head at us.

"No more coffee before 8 a.m." Rosalie said sternly, almost like a mother.

We all laughed before linking arms and heading into the store. I took a deep breath and smiled. I loved JC Penny's, I could shop here all day! Alice took our hands and led us to the back of the store towards the bedding section.

"Alright, let's get to it," Alice said walking over to a shelf. She scanned it quickly before smiling. She reached out to grab the plastic bag, she tugged but it wouldn't budge. She frowned before trying again. It still wouldn't move. Alice growled and used both hands to pull the bag. The bag finally came loose, sending Alice flying backwards. She landed on her butt with and "oof!" and the bag landed on her lap. Rosalie and I laughed at her expression. She glared before shoving the bag off her lap. She stood up and huffed, storming off towards the pillow section. Rosalie and I were still laughing at her. I grabbed my bed-in-a-bag and followed them.

"How many pillows do you want Bells?" Alice asked while feeling the different pillows.

I looked at my bag and saw that it had four pillow cases. "Four please," I sang giggling.

Alice laughed and grabbed the pillows. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smiled while I kept giggling. Dang coffee. We headed to the checkout when Alice ran towards one of the racks. She picked up a light green, white, and blue men's plaid shirt. She skipped away towards thee checkout and we followed confused.

"What with the shirt?" Rose asked.

"It'll make Jazzy's eyes stand out," she replied simply.

I laughed while Rosalie gagged. Alice stuck her tongue out at us. She turned around and paid the cashier. He was grinning and looking at her weird. He had to be a little younger than us. Alice waited by the door as I paid for my pillows and bedspread.

"Hi, my names Peter, what's yours?" he asked trying to flirt.

"Uh, my name's….Stephanie," I said quickly. I heard Alice and Rose snicker behind me. I turned and glared and they laughed more.

"Wanna go out sometime?" he asked with a wink.

I was about to say 'no' when an idea hit me. "I'll be right back," I said sweetly before walking towards my traitor friends. They were covering their laughs, badly I might add.

"Hey Rose, you wouldn't mind giving me Emmet's number…would you?" I asked with a grin.

She laughed while writing it down on a piece of paper she grabbed from her purse. Alice was snickering as I walked back to the kid.

"Here ya go," I said flirtatiously, "give me a call around 7:30. Kay?" I said winking.

He looked stunned, but quickly recovered and took the paper from my hand. He run my purchases up and handed them to me.

"Talk to you tonight," he said excitedly.

I laughed as we walked out the door. "Oh I can't wait!" I said barely containing my laughter.

We got back to the jeep and we all looked at each other before going into hysterics.

"Bells! That was great!" Rosalie said wiping away tears.

"Thank you, thank you very much," I said in a fake Elvis voice.

They laughed some more as Rosalie started the jeep and drove to Wal-Mart. We sang along to the CD like last time. When we pulled into a parking space I got excited all over again. So many fun times in Wal-Mart! We hooked arms again and walked in through the automatic doors. I grabbed a cart and took off running with it. I heard Alice and Rosalie laugh behind me, and then the 'thump' of shopping cart wheels behind me. I grinned and sped up before hopping on the cart and riding it. I turned into an isle with storage boxes. You know those big plastic ones. I turned around when I heard Alice and Rosalie. We all started laughing. When Alice wasn't paying attention, I winked at Rosalie and nodded to one of the big storage boxes that was on the ground with the lid beside it. I casually walked over to Alice.

"Wow," I said, "those boxes are beg enough for a person to fit in…"

Before Alice could say anything, Rosalie quickly grabbed her. I helped by getting her legs and she twisted and screamed profanities at us. We tossed her in the box, gently, and then I put the lid on but I didn't close it all the way so she wouldn't suffocate. She was still yelling when we grabbed the box and gently heaved it onto the shelf. Rosalie and I ran away laughing when Alice kicked the box lid halfway off. We hid behind a shelf a few rows down waiting for her. When we didn't see her we slowly walked back to where she was supposed to be. The lid was back on the box and there was a Mom, a baby, and a little boy around 8 standing in the isle.

"Alice," I called laughing. Our carts were still in the way so I pushed them over. Right when I reached Alice's box, the lid flew off and Alice sat up with a huff. Rose and I let out a small scream, but the little boy yelled and hid behind his mom. She quickly looked around but stopped when she noticed us. She just laughed and went back to looking at what she was doing. I swear the kid pee'd his pants. Rosalie and I laughed so hard we fell on the ground.

"Alice, why didn't you just get out?" Rose said between laughs.

"Because I'm stuck!" she shrieked.

We got up and helped her out of the box, the little boy was still looking at us like we were crazy. Alice straightened out her clothes and turned to him.

"I'm sorry sweetie. My friends are crazy," and with that she grabbed her cart and walked away.

We apologized to the boy and walked away to find Alice, completely forgetting our carts. We found her in the bathroom section looking at towels.

"Okay roomie! Pick out your towels!" she said.

"Hmm.." I said scanning the colors.

I settled on a light blue and lime green striped towels. After that, Alice led us around the store picking out things that she said I "needed" to be officially moved in. after two hours, and three carts later, we headed towards the paint section. I immediately got excited, I loved painting!

"Pick away Bella," Rosalie said.

After 20 minutes, I settled on a light blue-ish purple, and black. I was going to paint three walls the purple color, and then the wall where my bed is black. My door was going to have black and the weird colored purple stripes. We picked up the rollers, brushes, tape and pans as the paint was getting ready. When it was ready, I grabbed the cans and set them in a cart.

"C'mon lets gooooo!" I said excitedly.

We hurried to the checkout, where there weren't any teenage boys thankfully, and the took our purchases to the jeep. We loaded everything up, and headed back to school. Alice was hungry, so we stopped in a Arby's drive through. When we finally got back to school, we had a predicament.

"How're we gonna get all this up to our room," I asked.

Alice and Rosalie were in deep thought when a velvety voice spoke from behind me.

"Do you ladies need help?" it asked.

I groaned and turned around to see Edward. He was looking down, at my ass, and failed to look away quick enough. Disgusting pig. He grinned and winked while I walked to the jeep and started unloading stuff. While he talked to Rose and Alice.

"Why do you want to help?" Rose asked icily.

"Can't I help my sister and step-sister and their new friend?" he asked feigning hurt.

"Nope. Not when that friend can't stand the brother," I mumbled while setting bags on the ground.

Edward glared at me while Alice and Rose laughed. I just smiled sweetly and continued to get everything out of the jeep.

"Do you want help or not?" Edward said rudely. I rolled my eyes and Alice replied.

"Get you panties out of your ass Eddie. Grab some bags," she said while grabbing some herself.

He glared but grabs some bags anyways. Once we had everything, we made our trek to our room. Alice and Rosalie were in front of me and Whore-Ward was beside me. Why can't they walk faster?

"So, Bella, where are you from?" Edward asked making small talk.

I glanced in his direction before saying, "Phoenix."

He looked frustrated that I hadn't given any details, so he tried again.

"Why did you move?" he asked.

I glanced at him again before saying, "'Cause."

He glared and stopped talking. I grinned, happy he had finally shut up. We reached the elevator and I set my stuff down with a huff. Geez, that was heavy. I guess Edward doesn't get the term "give up" because he tried again.

"Look, I know we started off wrong so I want to try again," he said. He smiled a crooked smile and my heart fluttered before I could stop it. I silently scolded myself and raised an eyebrow at him.

"My name's Edward and I've never been turned down. So, how about I take you out tomorrow night?" he said with a cocky grin.

Alice and Rosalie had stopped their conversation by now and turned to us, waiting for my answer. I smirked and stepped really close to him. I heard his breath hitch and he grinned. I got closer and whispered in his ear.

"I would, but I have better things to do with my time than go out with a guy that has his tongue down a new girl's throat every 15 minutes," I said sweetly.

I stepped away and glared at him as he glared at me. The elevator dinged and we all stepped out. Alice and Rose were snickering at Edward, I was fuming, and Edward was glaring holes into my head. We reached the room and Rosalie unlocked it. I set my bags by the couch and everyone else did the same.

"Alrighty, let's change and get to it!" Alice said perkily.

Her and Rose went to change. I went to do the same when a strong hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. I turned to see two emerald eyes staring at me. He was just looking at me and I was tired of seeing him.

"What?" I hissed.

He looked at me for a second before he spoke. "Why do you keep saying no?" he asked.

"Because," I said yanking my arm away, "I won't be another one of your conquests."

With that, I stormed off to my room and slammed the door. I heard the other door slam also. I fell on my mattress and groaned. Why can't he leave me alone? I sighed and changed into my black comfy shorts. I need to release some stress.

**Hey Guys,**

**Hope you like this chapter. I know they're dragging on a bit but I'll get there soon I promise. **

**Well, tell me what you think.**

**Love, **

**Kelsey.**


	6. You'll Learn Grasshopper

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

"So Bells, what do you think of my brother?" Alice asked as she dipped her roller in the purplish paint.

We had moved everything into the living room for now while we painted. We had gotten a lot done so far. Every wall was painted and we were just working on a second coat for each. I was more relaxed now, painting always loosens me up.

"The truth?" I asked while concentrating on the wall I was painting black.

"Duh," Rosalie and Alice said together.

"Well," I began, "in all honesty, I think he's attractive. Physically. But as far as a person, I'm not very interested. No offence, I don't want to talk bad about him since he's your brother, but I don't see us getting along any time soon."

"I don't know Bells, I think after a while you two will get really close," Alice said mischievously.

"Yeah, I mean sure Edward can be an ass. But he actually is a good guy. He's the way he is because he had a rough break up a few years ago," Rosalie said.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Mhmm. I don't wanna tell you everything, but Edward was really upset so that's how he acts now. Even though it's not a good reason at all.." Alice trailed off.

"I'll take your word for it, but the next time he acts like I'm a piece of meat, I won't hesitate to knock him into next week," I said happily.

Rosalie and Alice laughed and I couldn't help but join in. Man I love these chicks. We kept painting for another hour before we moved everything in and fixed it up. After two more hours, my room was perfect. We stood back and admired our work. My desk had my laptop, books, and CD's put on them neatly along with my school stuff. My posters were hung up as well, mostly on the wall with my bed, which now had my new bedspread and pillows on it. There was a full length mirror by my closet and a huge green beanbag chair in the far corner of the room. I loved it. I squealed before tackling Alice and Rose in a hug. They laughed but hugged me back regardless. We pulled apart when Alice's phone started buzzing.

"Hey Jazz," she said grinning. "Uh huh…alright…love you too, bye."

She hung up and turned back to us.

"Jasper said to meet them at Pizza Hut in an hour and a half. They have to shower and stuff."

"Alright then let's get ready," Rosalie said walking to the bathroom.

I grabbed one of my towels and washrags and hung them on the rail outside my shower. Yes, I said MY shower. The bathroom was huge and it had three showers. One for each of us. I climbed in and started the water. I sighed as the hot water hit my back. Someone had turned the radio on so I started singing along to the song. I think it was Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, one of my favorites. Alice and Rose joined in too. I washed my hair and body then shaved. Nothing better than complete smoothness. I shut the water off and wrapped my towel around me tightly. I was the first out so I headed back to my room to pick something to wear. After staring at my closet, I settled on a pair of dark blue jean shorts, a yellow tank top, and a white ¾ pull over with a hood. After I was dressed, I towel dried my hair and put a little mousse in it to help keep the frizz out. I slipped on some un-matching socks and kneeled down in front of my mirror to put my mascara on. When that was done, I stood up and did a once over in the mirror. I smiled before slipping on my grey converse and walking out of my room.

Alice and Rose were still getting ready so I flopped down on the couch and got out my cell phone. We still had 30 minutes so I decided to call my mom. She's probably going to have a heart attack if I don't call soon. I dialed the number and hit 'call' it ringed twice before my mothers voice yelled in my ear.

"Bella! Oh I miss you! How're things? Oh honey I miss you!" Renee said, well, more like yelled.

"Mom calm down! I miss you too and everything is great. I love it here." I said happily.

"Oh, well I'm glad you are enjoying it there," she said slightly disappointed.

I sighed, she thinks I'll come running home.

"How're you and Phil?" I asked to change the subject.

"Just great!" she said enthusiastically before launching into every little detail. I 'mhm' and 'ahh'd' in all the right places. I had finally just put the phone on speaker and set it down. I chuckled at my mom, she could talk for hours. After 15 more minutes, Alice and Rose finally came out of their rooms. They looked at me and then my phone with a 'whose that?' look. 'Mom' I mouthed back. They laughed and finished their touch-ups. I put the phone back to my ear to say goodbye.

"Mom," I said interrupting her.

"Yes dear," she said.

"I gotta go, me and my roommates are going out to eat," I said.

"Oh," she said sadly, "well, have fun and call me soon."

I sighed, "Mom, I'm not a baby and I can't call every hour. Just trust me okay? I gotta go, love you."

"I'm sorry, I just miss you! But I'll try not to hover. Love you too," she said.

"Bye mom," I said.

"Bye Bella," she sniffed.

I hung up and sighed deeply. I love her to death but she needs to calm down.

"Ready to go Bells?" Rose asked.

"Yes!" I said jumping up. I grabbed my phone and wristlet before following them out the door.

"Mom taking it hard that you're not at home?" Alice asked while pushing the down button on the elevator.

"Unfortunately," I said with a groan.

"Esme was the same way, it'll get better," Rosalie said patting my back.

The elevator opened and we walked in. I was kind of nervous and I don't know why. I kind of felt like I was intruding in on their family time. The ride was short and we stepped out. Alice and Rose hooked their arms in mine and led my towards Pizza Hut. Another great thing about this place, it has its own food court! I loved all the restaurants here. They had a few shops like a Spirit Store and other things. I noticed we got a few glares from a group of girls. I recognized two of them as the girls Edward had made out with. I rolled my eyes and turned my head. This isn't middle school, grow up. We finally reached Pizza Hut. I'm starving! The hostess walked up to us and asked how many seats we needed.

"Our boyfriends are here holding a spot for us," Alice said sweetly.

"Oh," the hostess said sadly, "I'm guessing it's the ones in the back at the big booth. They already ordered drinks for you."

"Thanks," Rosalie said with a smile.

The girl mumbled something before walking off. We headed to the back and sure enough, there was Emmet, Jasper, and…Edward. Emmet was trying to suck a piece of ice to his straw. I laughed as Rosalie shook her head. We sat down, Alice in front of Jasper on the inside, me in the middle in front of him, and Rose on the end in front of Emmet.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, not really wanting to know.

Emmet sat up and said, "Trying to get my ice to stick to my straw!"

She sighed and sipped on her water. Alice and Jasper were 'having a moment' and I could feel Edwards eyes on me.

"You're doing it wrong," I told him. "Watch."

Emmet watched me skeptically, not believing I could do it. I put my lips to my straw and easily sucked a piece of ice to the end. I lifted it up victoriously. Emmet's mouth dropped open and he pouted. Everyone laughed at his child like behavior. I grinned and dropped the ice, taking a sip from my drink. Mmmm, Dr Pepper!

"How'd you learn to do that?" Emmet asked incredulously.

I laughed and said, "My friend back home taught me how. We did a lot of crazy stuff together." I smiled at the memories of me and Josh.

"Can you teach me?" Emmet asked.

"Not today young Grasshopper. Ye must have patience," I said like some ancient Chinese master.

Emmet pouted and I laughed at him. He sulked a little longer before turning to Rose and talking about something. Alice and Rose were both in their own conversations with their guys so it was just me and Edward. He was looking at me, I could feel his stare on me but I wasn't going to look at him. Just then, I felt my phone vibrate. I smiled and quickly grabbed it. I smiled even more when I saw who it was from. Josh!

_From: Big Bro Joshy_

_No call yet? :'( I'm hurt Bells. Real hurt!_

I rolled my eyes, he could be such a child. I hit 'reply' and began typing on the touch screen.

_To: Big Bro Joshy_

_Oh poor baby! Lol, I'll call you tonight, I promise!(: I'm with my roomies and their BF's and whorey brother. Gag me…_

I hit 'send' and chuckled to myself. Edward was still looking at me, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of acting like I'm interested. Even if I am…I shook that thought out of my head. Just then the waiter came to the table.

"The usual," he asked, looking tired. He was tall and lean, and you could tell he was muscled. He had long, shaggy blonde hair that was a little messy and fell into his brown eyes. He was tan, and looked like the surfer type.

"You know it. What's wrong Bradley? Looking kind of tired," Emmet laughed.

"Dude, next time I go a whole summer without conditioning, beat my ass around the court. I about died today!" he said exhausted.

The guys laughed while us girls just smiled. "Anything else you guys want?" Bradley asked.

"Yeah, hey Bellsie, whattya want?" Emmet asked.

Bradley looked at me and looked stunned for a moment before he smiled, all traces of tiredness gone. Rose and Alice giggled and I noticed Edward stiffen.

"I'll have the Chicken Alfredo," I said with a small smile.

He grinned before saying, "Okay, anything you want!" He then took off, looking back and bumping into a few tables along the way. I blushed and covered my face while everyone, but Edward, laughed.

"Well Bella, seems like every male at schools gonna be in for a surprise Wednesday," Jasper said laughing.

"Oh hush!" I scolded.

Everyone was still laughing at my red face. Edward still wasn't laughing though. I took and chance and looked up. He was glaring at the direction Bradley had left. Eddie boy is a weird kid.

"Well Bella, since we haven't been able to hang with you like the girls, where are you from and all that jazz?" Emmet asked after taking a sip of his root beer.

"I was living with my mom in Phoenix because my parents got divorced. My mom got remarried, so I moved here to be with my dad. But my dad is a very…busy man and he felt bad that he wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time with me. So I suggested boarding school and he reluctantly agreed. So here I am," I said smiling.

Jasper and Emmet nodded thoughtfully while Edward looked pissed that I had told Emmet more than I had told him.

"How was life in Phoenix?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Hot," I said laughing, "I had a small group of friends but I was really close to my best friend Josh. We did a lot of crazy stuff together. I usually got hurt because I'm so clumsy. Well, when I play sports I'm not very clumsy. Anyways, um, I didn't like the weather too much. But other than that, I had a good time."

"What sport's did you play?" Emmet asked.

"Just softball. I wasn't into anything else really," I said chewing on my straw.

Alice squealed while Rosalie said, "Yes!"

"What?" I said laughing.

"We have a softball team here! You should join!" Alice said excitedly.

"Maybe I will," I said with a grin.

"Yes!" Alice and Rose cheered.

Just then, Bradley came back with our food. He handed everyone their food. When he handed me my food, he winked before walking away. I blushed and looked away. Everyone laughed, causing my face to get redder, and I rolled my eyes.

"Bellsie, your face is so red!" Emmet teased.

I stuck my tongue out before beginning to eat. We had been eating and chatting for about 20 minutes when Emmet's phone rang. He picked it up and looked at it confused. I giggled already knowing who it was. Alice and Rosalie were barely containing themselves.

"Hello?" Emmet said as a question.

"Hey baby," the boy from earlier said, "when are you gonna let me take you out?"

Jasper and Edward busted out laughing while me, Rose, and Alice tried to stay composed.

"I think you have the wrong number," Emmet said angrily.

"What? You don't sound like the girl from earlier….Stephanie?" the kid sounded so confused. "Remember? I checked you and your two friends out. The Blonde and the Pixie chick."

'Busted!' I thought mentally. Rosalie and Alice finally broke into hysterics like Jasper and Edward. Emmet turned and glared at me while mouthing 'YOU!'. I just grinned and waved. Emmet took a deep breath before talking again.

"You have the wrong number." Emmet closed the phone before smiling evilly at me.

"It's war Bella. War." he then continued to eat his pizza.

I smiled, excited to get this war going. After we all settled down, we ordered dessert. As we waited, the guys asked me more questions.

"Who was your best friend?" Jasper asked.

"This guy that I met in middle school, Josh Hart. We were in seventh grade and I had hit him in the head with a basketball on accident. After that it was a beautiful friendship," I said smiling.

"Did you ever date him?" Edward asked rudely.

"Does it matter?" I said coldly.

Emmet and Jasper laughed and Edward glared at me for the tenth time today.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Edward snapped.

Rose and Alice gasped while Emmet and Jasper stopped laughing.

**Hey.**

**This is the longest chapter so far! Hope you like it(:**

**Love,**

**Kelsey.**


	7. You're So Whipped!

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

I sat there shocked. He just called me a bitch…rude ass! A part of me was kind of hurt, but the larger part of me was spiraling into a dimension of pissed off that I've never been to before. Who the hell does HE think he IS to call ME a bitch? That's the pot calling the kettle black.

"Dude, what the hell?" Jasper said stunned.

"Well every fucking time I try talking to her she acts like she's better than me, she acts like a bitch!" Edward spat.

"Who the fu-" Rosalie began before I cut her off.

"Really want to know why I act like a bitch to you?" I said with a hard stare.

"Yeah I kind of would," Edward said with a glare.

"I act like a bitch to you, because you're a bitch. The first time I see you, you're making out with a slut. The second time I see you, you're making out with a DIFFERENT slut. I don't like you. I barely like being around you. But thankfully, your family makes up for you. You may have good looks, but your personality and the way to treat girls and the fact that you think you're God makes you look like shit." I said coldly. After that, I stood up, and grabbed my stuff.

"Excuse me Rosalie," I said. She stood and let me out of the table. I looked at Edward, who was sitting there with his mouth open, turned, and walked away to my room, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

I was so angry…and hurt. Damn being a girl and all the emotions that come with it! He's such a, actually I don't think there's even a word to describe him. Prick. I don't see how they've put up with him for so long! 'Okay Bella, calm down.' I mentally told myself. I decided I needed something sweet so I stopped at a milkshake bar. There wasn't anyone there except a girl behind the counter. She had medium length, dark brown hair that was stick straight, light blue eyes that were covered in glasses, and she looked shy. I walked up to the register and looked at the menu.

"Hi, can I get you anything?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Can I get a chocolate milkshake with no whipped cream or a cherry please?" I asked with a sigh.

"Sure, that'll be $3.50," she said.

I handed her the money and waited for my change. When she handed it back she looked like she was debating something.

"Um..are you okay?" she asked nervously.

I smiled a small smile and said, "Yeah, just went off on someone and I'm just not very happy."

"Oh, I see. Are you new?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah, my name's Bella," I said with a smile.

"I'm Angela," she said sweetly.

"Well it's nice to meet you I," I said feeling more relaxed.

Just then my milkshake came from somewhere in the back and Angela handed it to me. She bit her lip and then asked, "If you don't mind me asking, who did you go off on?"

I grinned before saying, "Edward Cullen."

Her mouth dropped open and I laughed before walking outside. Why do people stay up his ass? Well Angela seems like she's down to earth. Alright, I have to stop thinking about him. I sipped on my milkshake, which was very yummy, and strolled back to my room. I reached the elevator and pressed the button when my phone started ringing.

_Landlord says I should by a tent,_

_But he can kiss my ass cause I paid the rent._

_So I doubt,_

_He'll kick me out This Afternoon._

"I told you I'd call you," I said laughing.

"Well you take too long!" Josh's deep voice said defensively.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Watching ESPN, and you?" he said.

"Just got back to my dorm," I said unlocking the door.

"Fancy fancy," Josh snickered.

"Oh, go suck Ms. Sutherland's big toe," I said.

"Not funny Bella," he said with a shudder.

I laughed remembering our 9th grade math teacher, I really didn't like that woman.

"How was your dinner date with your new buds?" he asked. I was changing into my sweats, getting ready to watch TV.

"Uh…interesting," I said remembering what had happened.

"What happened?" Josh asked with a sigh. Dammit, he knew me too well.

"Well…" I said and then proceeded to tell him all about Edward and what I had said. There was a silence. "Josh?"

"Why that stupid-" I heard him say a string of profanities and things being knocked over.

"Dude what are you doing?" I asked sitting on the couch and grabbing the remote.

"I'm coming there to kick his ass!" Josh shouted. Omg.

"Joshua Ryan Hart! You will NOT come here and kick anyone's ass unless I say so." I said like I was his mom.

"But he-" Josh started.

"Not buts!" I shouted.

"Aww.." I could practically hear him pouting.

I giggled and said, "Whipped…"

"Shut your face," Josh said laughing. "But seriously, if he doesn't quit, I'm gonna deal with it." he said seriously.

"Sure, sure," I said offhandedly.

Josh sighed before changing the subject. We talked for another hour until Rose and Alice walked in.

"Bella I-" Alice started but stopped when she saw I was on the phone. They both looked at me curiously. 'Mom?' the mouthed. I shook my head 'no' and the plopped down beside me.

"…needless to say, Spanish sucks." Josh said finishing his rant. I laughed, he hates school.

"I'm sorry dearest, you'll get it eventually." I said.

"Maybe," he said carelessly.

"Well, I gotta go, my roommates are back, I'll call or text soon. Promise" I said smiling.

"Okay Bells, oh, you'll be getting a package soon…" Josh trailed off secretively.

I groaned, "Ugh, ok."

He laughed, he knows I hate gifts. "Bye Bella."

"Bye Josh," I said sadly.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you too," I replied.

He then hung up so I put my phone down and turned to Alice and Rose. They each had an eyebrow raised. "It was just Josh." I said.

They nodded before Alice spoke. "I'm sorry Bella, Edwards an ass, but what you said was great! He got pissed and left, but before he left we all dogged him more. He needed it."

"Well, he needs to grow up." I said simply.

"Yeah he does. Are you okay?" Rose asked.

I nodded and yawned. "I'm just tired."

"Okay, just checking," she said smiling.

"Thanks you guys," I hugged them both, they returned it tightly.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight ladies," I said standing up.

"Night Bella!" they chirped.

I walked back to my room, closed the door, and shut the lights off. I crawled under the covers and sighed, so soft. I plugged my phone into the charger before flopping onto my stomach and wrapping the blankets tightly around me. I quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Hello.**

**Sorry it's short, but I really want to get started on the rest of the story ya know. So I hope you liked it.**

**Also, updates will start getting slim until I'm on break from school but I'll do my best.**

**Love,**

**Kelsey.**


	8. His Breath Reaaaaly Stinks

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

_One night and one more time,_

_Thanks for the Memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great._

_He tastes like you, _

_Only sweeter…_

I rolled over and pressed the 'off' button on my alarm. I looked at the time, 5:30 a.m. Today was the first day of school. I laid in bed staring at my ceiling taking deep breaths. I cant believe I was actually kind of nervous. I sat up and stretched, when I was done I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take my shower. I heard the other shower's running so I knew Alice and Rose were already awake. I grabbed my washrag and towel, hung them up, and then hopped in the shower.

"Morning Bella!" they said together cheerily.

"I need more sleep." I said groaning, they laughed at me and I just pouted even though they couldn't see me. I turned the hot water on and sighed as I felt the knots in my back relax. Alice's shower shut off and I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella can I pleaseee dress you today?" Alice said sweetly.

I rolled my eyes before saying, "Nothing that shows a lot of cleavage, or nothing insanely short. Just comfortable, but you can do my hair if you want."

She squealed before she took off to, I assume, get herself ready before getting me ready. I stayed in the shower for another 10 minutes before getting out and drying off. I brushed my teeth then walked back to my room and saw my clothes laying on my bed. Alice had picked out a light grey tank top, my navy blue and white stripped ¾ cardigan, a pair of my tight blue faded skinny jeans, and white Toms. I approved greatly. I got changed quickly before towel drying my hair when I was done I stuck my head out of my room and called for Alice. She appeared in front of me and ordered me to sit at my desk. I did as I was told and watched as she got out a straightener, and an assortment of make up. She then got to work on my hair. When she was satisfied, she did something to my bangs-I have no clue what-and then started on my makeup. Thankfully, she didn't cake it on, and was done in a matter of minutes.

"Okay! Go look!" Alice said happily.

I carefully got up and walked over to my mirror. I was baffled, I looked so..pretty! Alice had made my hair completely straight, and braided my bangs, she pinned them back with some bobby pins. She had put light brown eye shadow on my eyes and outlined them with a very thin line of eyeliner. Lastly, she made my eyelashes thick and long. I loved it. I ran back and gave her a hug. She laughed and bowed when I let her go.

"Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be I," I said grinning. I grabbed my backpack and headed to the living room.

Rose was touching up her lip gloss and looked up, she grinned and said "Good job Alice."

"Thank Bella, she's got the natural beauty," Alice said putting stuff in her bag.

I blushed but didn't say anything. When Alice and Rose were ready, we locked up the room and headed to the school. Which I just now realized, I didn't know where it was. All I had seen was the courtyard and the dorm rooms. I followed Alice and Rose secretly nervous. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I can do this. We walked into the courtyard and it was busier than usual with teens going everywhere. We headed into a small café and sat in a booth at the back. I checked my phone and saw that it was 7. Class doesn't start until 8. I opened a new message and decided to text my mom and Josh. I sent them both a quick good morning/first day text. When that was done, I but my phone away and grabbed the menu in front of me. I looked it over before deciding on what I wanted. Actually, if I eat anything, I may throw up. I'm so nervous.

"Bells you okay? You haven't said much," Rose said concerned.

"Yeah, just a little nervous," I admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. I promise," Alice said happily.

I smiled and the waitress walked up asking for our order. Alice and Rosalie ordered first and then I did.

"Bella what's your schedule?" Alice asked bouncing in her seat.

I rummaged through my backpack and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. I hadn't even looked at it yet. I scanned it quickly before reading it aloud.

"First period: Multimedia Publishing with Mrs. Carver, second period: AP Biology with Mrs. Adams, third period: AP English with Ms. Maxlow, fourth period: Parenting with Ms. Bottoms, fifth period: Pre Calculus with Mrs. Brown, sixth period: French 2 with Mr. Lindsey." I liked my schedule.

"What about your alternates and lunch?" Rose asked.

"Oh, uhh," I looked at my schedule, "next half I have Art 2 with Mrs. Gilbert and AP History with Mr. Lewis, and 1st lunch all year."

"Yay! We have first, second, third, and fifth. Then Art next half!" Alice said excitedly.

"And we have fourth, sixth, and History together." Rose said smiling.

"Awesome!" I said, now I couldn't wait.

The waitress came back with our food and we quickly dug in. My omelet was amazing! When we were done, Alice and Rose led me to the actual school building. It was huge, just like the rest of the campus. It was brick with ivy going up the sides. There was two different parts to the school, the main building and the vocational building. When you walk into the building there re two different wings. Alice explained that the left was the Freshmen and Sophomore wing, with yellow lockers, and the right was the Junior and Senior hallway, with green lockers. There were kids bustling everywhere. A lot of them were Freshmen trying not to get killed on their first day. They wouldn't make eye contact with anyone but their groups of friends. I followed Alice to our hallway. We found our lockers, which we right across from each other. Rose said she'd meet us in a few and walked down the long hallway before disappearing around a corner. I put in my combination and let out a sigh of relief when it opened on the first try. It was pretty big actually. There was a shelf at the top and the bottom, and three hooks to hang bags and other stuff. I set my backpack down and got to work taking everything out. I set my binders on the bottom shelf, a magnet cup thingy on the inside and threw my pencils in it. Then hung my backpack on one hook. I threw my wristlet and my phone inside it because I knew I wouldn't need them. I looked it over before shutting the locker door and spinning the dial. I needed to get some pictures to put in my locker.

I turned around just when Alice did, we laughed before she hooked her arm in mine.

"When does class start?" I asked.

Alice looked up at the clock on the wall before saying, "15 minutes. Let's go find Rose."

We walked down the hallway when I heard someone yell. I looked to my right and saw the girl that was with Edward the first time fuming while standing in front of Edward in some very short shorts and a too tight top. Edward looked tired and wasn't paying attention to her while he put stuff in his locker. I looked at Alice who shrugged. Edward looked up and caught me looking at him. He held my stare for a minute before turning back to his locker as the girl kept yelling. Shouldn't they be making out or something? We walked around the corner to where the Senior's lockers were. I spotted Rose with Em and Jasper, they were talking by Rosalie's locker. Alice and I walked their way, receiving a few cat calls along the way. Alice just kept walking while I blushed, a lot. When we reached them, Alice gave Jasper a kiss and I about got killed.

"BELLA!" Emmet bellowed while picking me up and swinging me around. Everyone turned and looked which made me blush even more. When he put me down I gasped for air and glared at him. He just grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"You excited Bells?" Jasper asked while wrapping an arm around Alice.

"Sure am," I said smiling. We talked a little longer before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a baby faced guy with too much gel in his hair. He had a cocky smile on his face and his blue eyes shined with confidence. He reminded me of Edward, but ten times creepier.

"Hey babe, I'm Mike. What's your name?" he tried to say seductively.

"I'm not interested," I said before turning around. I felt another tap on my shoulder and I sighed before turning around again. I was pushed against the locker tightly and uncomfortably. Mike was right in my face.

"C'mon don't play hard to get," he said. I gagged, his breath smelt terrible.

"Mike-" Emmet began angrily but stopped when Mike was thrown off of me. Mike was on the ground and Edward was standing over him, saying something. Whatever he said must have scared him because he got up and ran off and didn't look back. Edward turned around and everyone was staring between him and me.

"What?" Edward yelled. Everyone went back to what they were doing but they kept stealing looks at our group. Edward walked over and stood with us.

"Mike's a creep," Alice said shuddering.

"Stay away from him Bella," Rose warned.

"Don't worry he won't be going near Bella," Edward said glancing at me.

"Good," Emmet and Jasper said together.

I looked at Edward curiously. Why did he help me? I was about to ask when the bell rang and startled me. I jumped and everyone laughed, making me blush again.

"We'll see you guys later," Emmet said before he walked off with Jasper.

"Bye guys," Rose waved before walking away also.

It was just me, Alice and Edward. "Ed what class ya got?" Alice asked.

"Multimedia," he replied. My heart skipped a beat, stupid heart.

"Let's go!" Alice said skipping away. I laughed and followed her, Edward right beside me. Edward kept sneaking glances at me, I really wanted to talk to him. We walked into a building that said 'Vocational'. Alice walked into a room and I followed with Edward right behind me. The room was filled with Mac's. There were students all over the room talking. Alice went to a row in the back and sat down. I sat beside her and then Edward next to me. I looked at the keyboard, it was different from my laptops.

"Hey Edward," someone from the front called. I didn't look up, instead I turned to Alice and started talking to her. The final bell rang and our teach walked in. She looked to be in her 20's. Edward came and sat beside me again. The teacher did her introductions before coming around to all the computers and setting up our accounts. There was only 16 people in class so it didn't take long. I started looking at all the stuff on my computer. About 25 minutes into class, Alice was called to the office leaving me and Edward. I opened Photobooth and started taking pictures.

"Bella, can we talk?" Edward asked.

I froze before turning to him. I looked at him, waiting to see some cocky glint in his eyes, but I didn't find one. He looked completely serious.

"Well..okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked carefully.

He took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry."

I sat there dumbfounded.

**Hi, **

**I know it's short but I wanted to give yall a new chapter.**

**Hope you like itttttt.**

**Love,  
Kelsey.**


	9. I Got Over You

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

"_I'm tired of waiting around. I'm not getting any younger and I want more than just some corny middle-school love story," Victoria said, quite drunk, not even bothering to cover herself up. I couldn't help but notice she was wearing the necklace I had given her a week ago._

"_Sorry dude, but she wanted a man. Not a prude," Demetri laughed. Victoria smacked his chest and he just shrugged._

_I stood there still stunned. How could he? He was my best friend…and I loved her. Does love not mean anything? Is everyone a liar? The past 2 years, completely wasted._

"_Look, Edward, you're a nice guy. But you didn't really think we'd last did you? Me and Demetri have been hooking up for a while now. I was going to tell you but I didn't want to hurt you…" Victoria trailed off slurring her words._

"_So you decided to wait and hook up at my birthday party?" I whispered. I was hurt, but even more, I was livid._

"_I'm sorry-" Victoria started but I cut her off._

"_No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever treating you like you meant anything and I'm sorry for treating you like you were an actual friend. Fuck off, both of you." I yelled before slamming the door. Right then I knew, love doesn't exist. _

I'm beginning to think I was wrong. Love does happen, because I know what I feel for Bella is 100 times more than any crush.

I had been laying on my bed for three hours now, letting that scene run through my head. Back then, I really thought I loved Victoria, and that she loved me. I was so happy with her. But now, I remember all the looks between her and Demetri, and all the times they would both be "busy" and cancel plans we had made. Victoria tried to talk to me and beg me to take her back when she was sober, I just slammed the door in her face. I was 16 and stupid. After that, I started just using girls. I slept with a girl shortly after I ended things with Victoria. I felt like a complete ass though and swore I wouldn't sleep around, just makeout and fool around. I realized now that I have been letting all my anger and hate towards Victoria fuel me into keeping up this game. Bella's words kept ringing in my ears.

"_I act like a bitch to you, because you're a bitch. The first time I see you, you're making out with a slut. The second time I see you, you're making out with a DIFFERENT slut. I don't like you. I barely like being around you. But thankfully, you're family makes up for you. You may have good looks, but your personality and the way to treat girls and the fact that you think you're God makes you look like shit." _

She was right, my own family doesn't even bother to talk to me at school much anymore, only when we're at home do they really act like they like me. Carlisle and Esme don't have a clue about what I do, but they'd be crushed if they knew. I can't keep whoring around. The longer I keep it up, the longer it's keeping me from Bella. I don't know what it is about her. Just the way she carries herself I suppose. She doesn't take anyone's shit, and she didn't fall at my feet when she met me. She makes my heart flutter and my temper flare at the same time. She's enticing, and I want to be with her. She's beautiful, smart, strong, funny and so much more. Before Bella, I thought all girls were fakes and liars, except for Alice and Rose. But now I know that love is real, and that every time I'm around Bella, I love her even more. Wow, I sound obsessive. My mind is made up.

I stood up and grabbed the black box from under my bed and took it into the living room where the guys were playing Xbox. I threw it in front of the couch before grabbing the trashcan and a pair of scissors. Emmet and Jasper watched me carefully, they knew what was in the box. I sat down on the couch and they both moved from the floor to the couch.

"Edward…?" Emmet asked carefully.

"Ever since Victoria screwed me over, I've let my hate drive me into messing around with girls. I haven't been happy at all. Just a dirty player. But Bella makes me happy, and I'll do anything to keep this happiness." with that said, I opened the box and began cutting every card, picture, deflated balloon, and concert ticket to shreds. I destroyed every memory I had of Victoria. Emmet and Jasper watched silently, they were both elated that I was moving on. When everything was destroyed, I threw the box in the trash, bagged it up, and set it outside for the janitor to pick up.

"I'm proud of you man," Jasper said patting my shoulder. Emmet nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, but I'll need your help with Bella. She's a firecracker," I said smiling slightly.

"No worries, we got you," Emmet said giving me a "man hug."

"I'm going to bed guys, goodnight." I said walking to my room.

"Night!" they called back.

I turned my lights off and flopped onto my bed. I pulled the blankets over my head, and dreamt of my beautiful Bella.

* * *

I woke up feeling antsy and nervous, but not because it was my first day. It was because today I was going to apologize to Bella and try to start our friendship. I got out of bed and hopped in the shower, letting the hot water wash away my worries. I felt like a new person, like I had "turned over a new leaf." When I was done in the shower, I got out and got dressed quickly. I put on some faded blue jeans, a kind of tight green shirt, and my favorite Nikes. I brushed my teeth and ran my hand through my unruly hair. I had bags under my eyes, I didn't sleep too good. I yawned, grabbed my backpack and headed to the school. Emmet and Jasper were already gone so I guess I was walking by myself.

A few girls tried hitting on me, but I turned them down politely and continued walking. I needed to change and I was going to. I walked in the school chuckling at all the Freshmen, they were just so funny to watch. I walked down the hallway replying to a few "Hey Edward's" as I headed to my locker. I noticed Bella at her locker and my breath caught in my throat, she looked beautiful. Alice coughed and I looked her way. She gave me a look and I nodded my head. She knew I was changing for Bella, she smiled before turning back to her locker. Mine was closer to the Seniors so I walked a little further before I got to my locker, I put in the combination and opened it up. I threw my binders and other stuff in there when I heard the click of heels and a nasally voice say, "Edwarddddd!" Gag me. I sighed before standing up.

"Lauren," I said.

"Baby, why didn't you come get me this morning?" she asked rubbing my arm.

I jerked my arm away and she frowned.

"What's wrong babe? Need to get rid of some frustration?" she asked trying to sound seductive.

"Lauren, there's not an us anymore. I'm done whoring around. We aren't meant to be. So goodbye, go find someone else," I said turning back to my locker.

"What?" she screeched. Several people turned around but ignored us when they realized who it was. Lauren was yelling some kind of nonsense and I was tuning her out trying to think about what I was going to say to Bella. I felt someone's eyes on me so I looked up. There was Bella in all her beauty looking at me curiously. I noticed her nose scrunch at what Lauren was wearing, I agreed, and then she looked back at me. I stared into her eyes for a moment but turned away before I could become too lost in her brown orbs. Wow, being in love makes me sound so corny.

"…so make up your mind. It's me, or some ugly chick." Lauren finished crossing her arms.

I shut my locker before turning to her, she was waiting with one fake eyebrow raised. "I choose a girl that's a thousand times prettier than you. Go put some clothes on and leave me alone," I said before walking in the direction of Alice and Bella.

I turned the corner and stopped to talk to one of my good friends Jake. He was tall and muscled with jet black hair. He was Native American so he was very tan, he had brown eyes and a white smile. My family and I were close with his family back home. Except Rosalie, they have never gotten along. He gave me a "man hug" and asked me about Bella.

"Em says you're gonna get your girl huh?" he asked grinning.

"I'm gonna try," I said weakly.

"Aww no worries, you got this," he said encouragingly.

"Thanks man," I said smiling.

He laughed before looking down the hall and glaring. "Dude…" he said.

I followed his eyes and what I saw made my vision turn completely red. Mike Newton, one of the biggest scum bags on campus was going over to MY Bella. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. He said something but she replied with a 'not interested' and turned around. He glared before tapping her again and pinning her against the locker. I jetted over to where they were thinking about all the ways I could kill him. Bella looked like she smelt something terrible, Emmet went to say something but all he could say was 'Mike-' before I threw him off of Bella and onto the floor. I towered over him and I swore he almost pee'd his pants.

"If you ever touch Bella again, or if I hear you say anything degrading about her, I will hunt you down and beat you like I own you. She will never be interested in you. I can promise that. So get the hell away from her. Don't even go within 100 feet of her. Now go!" I barked. He scrambled to his feet before running away, he didn't even look back. Smart guy. Everyone was looking between me and Bella.

"What?" I snapped. They all turned away but kept peeking at us. I walked over to where my family and Bella were standing.

"Mike's a creep," Alice said shuddering.

"Stay away from him Bella," Rose warned.

"Don't worry he won't be going near Bella," I said glancing at her. She looked at me with questioning eyes, she probably wanted to know why I had done that. She opened her mouth to ask, but the bell rang, making her jump. We all laughed and she blushed, what a beautiful blush.

"We'll see you guys later," Emmet said before he walked off with Jasper.

"Bye guys," Rose waved before walking away also.

"Ed what class ya got?" Alice asked.

"Multimedia," I replied. I noticed Bella look away from me.

"Let's go!" Alice said skipping away. Bella and I followed her, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella. She looked so beautiful, I hope she excepts my apology. When we made it through the ocean of students, we entered the Mac lab. I sat beside Bella in the back row until someone called my name from the front. The teacher was setting up the accounts so we had time to talk. When the teacher was done, I went back to my seat by Bella, who was studying her keyboard and exploring her computer. She had started taking funny pictures with Photobooth. I was trying to get the courage to talk to her when Alice was called to the office. Here goes nothing. I took in a shaky breath before turning to Bella.

"Bella can we talk?" I asked.

She froze and then turned to me. She studied my face before saying, "Ok..what do you want to talk about?"

I took another deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry."

She sat there and stared at me, completely shocked.

**Hiii.**

**Hope you like this chapter. Were'nt expecting Edwards POV huh?**

**Love,  
Kelsey.**


	10. You Took Parenting?

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

"Uh…what?" I asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you probably think I'm just trying to get on your nerves or play you or something, but I'm really sorry. After what you said at dinner the other night and after what my family said, I realized that I really am an ass. So, I want to try again. I want to be friends. Well I mean, unless you don't want to be…then we don't have to be. But I would really like for us to…" Edward trailed off looking at me.

What do I say? Do I accept his apology? Or go off on him again? What if he's lying? If he was still an asshole Alice wouldn't have let him sit with us. He looks so cute today…focus Bella. He's a player, or was a player…? Why does he have to be so confusing? He was looking at me expectantly, but the longer I didn't say anything the more the hope in his eyes faded. I guess it couldn't hurt to be friends…

"I don't forgive people that easily. You were a real asshole and I hate players. But if you're completely honest that you've changed…then I guess…we can be friends.." I said unsurely.

The next thing I knew I was being suffocated by him in a huge hug. My face was against his chest and I could feel my cheeks get hot. Hmm, he smells pretty good…

"Thank you Bella! I promise I won't go back to being a player." Edward said ecstatically.

"Um, Edward.." I trailed off, it came out muffled because he was hugging me so tight.

"Oh, sorry!" he said letting me go, his cheeks were a light pink. I'm sure mine were fire truck red. He smiled sheepishly and I returned it. Just then an overly hyper Pixie came running in the door squealing.

"Guys guess what!" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"What Alice?" Edward asked.

"Mom and Dad want us to come home for the weekend! As a Back to School kinda thing!" she said, still bouncing.

Edward laughed, "Alice we do that every year and you still get excited."

"Well excuse me for being happy to go home for a weekend before the school year officially starts," Alice huffed sitting down.

I laughed at both of them before taking another picture. "Let's all take one!" Alice squealed.

Edward scooted closer to me and my heartbeat picked up, I really hope he didn't hear it. Alice was on my other side. I pressed the button and we all smiled. When the picture took we looked at it, it looked really good. I decided to bring my thumb drive tomorrow so I could put it on my laptop. We spent the rest of the period taking pictures. When the bell rang, we got up and I followed Alice to our next class. I was a little disappointed when Edward didn't follow us too, but he gave me a smile and a wave before heading to another class down the hall. Our next class was in the main building, as I walked through the double doors behind Alice, someone purposely stuck their foot out to trip me. I was about to hit concrete, or so I thought, when two large warm arms caught me. The arms picked me up and I looked to see who had tripped me. It was the Blondie that was arguing with Edward earlier and her group, she glared at whoever had caught me and then glared even more at me.

"Lauren, get lost. Edward dumped your ass for a reason," I looked up to see a very tall and tan guy with jet black hair. He looked almost like Emmet size wise, but still like a little kid too. Wait, Lauren and Edward broke up? Score!

I flipped her off and smiled politely. She shrieked before stopping off with her posse. I hate bimbos. I turned to the guy that had caught me. "Thanks…." I said trailing off because I didn't know his name.

"You're welcome, I'm Jacob. One of Edward's friends. Hey Alice," he said nodding to her.

"Hi Jake," Alice said smiling.

"Is she always that bitchy?" I asked.

"No, it's only because Edward dumped her for yo-" Jake didn't finish because Alice kicked him in the shin. "OWWW!" Jake hollered.

"We gotta go, bye Jake see you later!" Alice said grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hallway. She pulled me into a science classroom and led us to two seats in the back. The class was almost full and I recognized one of the students as Bradley, the guy from Pizza Hut. He was talking to some other guys and I assumed they played sports together. The bell rang and the teacher closed the door. She looked like a motherly lady.

"Hey everyone. I'm Mrs. Adams and this is AP Biology. This class is kind of hard, but as long as you take good notes and pay attention, you'll ace it. Well, since it's the first day, I figured we would just watch a movie, but tomorrow we will officially start class." she said before popping the DVD in the projector. It was Finding Nemo, such a cute movie. Alice scooted her desk closer to mine.

"Hey let me see your phone," Alice said.

"It's not with me," I replied. Alice frowned before cheering up again.

"You excited for this weekend?" she asked happily.

"I'll just be here at the dorm, probably do some more settling in and homework." I said.

"No silly, you're going with us," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Where?" I asked confused.

"To our house, duh." she said like it was obvious.

"I can't do that, I don't know your parents and I doubt they would want me coming to their house uninvited," I said scrunching my nose.

"You are coming to my house and that is final!" Alice said firmly.

"Okay, geez." I said holding my arms up in surrender. Alice smiled and we talked the rest of the period about random stuff. When the bell rang, Alice and I made our way to third period. I could tell I was going to like that class, mostly because of the teacher, Ms. Maxlow was almost like one of us. We were starting off learning about King Arthur. But since today was the first day, all we did was watch a video about him. Yes, we spent an hour and a half watching a video about King Arthur. Of course one of my longest classes would be this one. When the bell rang, I walked out with Alice and to my surprise Edward was standing outside the door. When he saw me, he smiled. I smiled and blushed wondering why he was waiting for me, I mean us.

"Bells, Eddie here is going to walk you to your next class since you have it together," Alice said grinning. "Gotta go bye!" she said before dashing down the hallway. I'm going to kill that Pixie.

"Ready Bella?" Edward asked smiling. I nodded my head and followed him.

"You took Parenting?" I asked giggling.

"Yes because I'm a man!" he said puffing his chest out.

"Yeah, really macho Eddie Boy," I said laughing.

He frowned and I laughed more. Edward rolled his eyes and walked towards the Vocational building again.

"Dang, my classes are everywhere!" I said realizing how crazy-placed my classes were.

"I know, it sucks. All the main classes are in the Main building and the electives are in the Vocational building," Edward informed me. I nodded my head in understanding. We finally reached a classroom that reminded me of a kindergarten room because it was so bright.

"Where do you want to sit?" Edward asked. I scanned the room and saw Rosalie and Emmet in the back of the room. Emmet was saying something stupid because Rose had her hand over her face.

"Can we sit with Rose and Em?" I asked.

"Of course." he said grinning, leading the way. When we walked over Emmet was done with whatever it was he was saying and Rose looked tired, almost as if she had been taking care of a rambunctious 5 year old. Well…

"Eddie!" Emmet boomed. Edward winced at how loud he was and I laughed. "Bellsie Boo!" Emmet yelled.

Of course I was lifted off the ground and swung around like I was a rag doll. I couldn't breathe!

"Emmet she can't breathe!" Edward and Rosalie said together. "Oops," Emmet laughed.

He plopped me down and I staggered a bit as I got my breath back. I almost fell but Edward caught my arm. That reminded me of earlier.

"Thanks, whose Jacob Black?" I asked.

"A mutt…" Rosalie muttered examining her nails.

"No, he's not a mutt. He's a friend of ours from back home. Why?" Edward asked leaning against the wall. Yum…

"Oh because on my way to second period Lauren decided to trip me and make me fall. But Jacob caught me before I could hit the ground. I just thought he was really nice." I said pulling out a seat and sitting down.

Edward's face paled. "Did he say anything to you about me and her breaking up for a certain reason?" he asked worried.

"Well he started to say something about it but Alice kicked him in the shin, then grabbed me, and ran off," I said huffing at the memory. Edward's face looked relieved before it turned angry.

"I'm going to seriously hurt her for tripping you," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh let her be childish. I didn't get hurt anyways."

Edward sighed and sat down because the bell rang. The teacher did her introductions; she had a very monotone voice but she seemed like a sweet lady. We had to do some word search papers because she wouldn't let us just sit there and do nothing. It was quite comical actually, I would find a word before Emmet and he'd get angry saying the word search was rigged. After this happened seven times, he gave up and started coloring a coloring sheet. Rose just sighed and continued looking for words while muttering, "I'd be better off dating a ten year old…" the bell rang and everyone stood up. I looked at the clock and realized that class wasn't over yet.

"Since we're in the Vocational building we have first lunch." Edward said reading my confused look.

"Oh," I said smiling, "what about Alice and Jasper?"

"They'll meet us at our table, they are in the Main building but they have French now so they have first lunch as well," Edward explained. I nodded my head and followed him back to the courtyard.

"What do you want for lunch?" he asked.

I scanned the quad before settling on a burger from McDonald's. "I'm craving some Mickey D's." I said grinning.

He laughed and led the way. There was a couple people already in line so we had to wait a minute. When it was almost our turn to order I realized I didn't have my wallet.

"Um Edward, do you think you could spot me some money for lunch? My money's in my locker," I said blushing.

"Sure no problem," he said smiling.

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the register asked.

"I'll have a number six, no pickle, no onion, and a medium drink please," I said.

"And I'll have a Big Mac with a large drink," Edward said.

The cashier gave us our total and Edward handed her the money. We didn't have to wait long for our food.

"I'll pay you back," I said grabbing the bag and following Edward out to where the others were sitting.

"No you won't, I paid because I wanted to," Edward said pulling my chair out.

I blushed and said, "Whatever, you're getting your money."

"Guess you heard that," Jasper said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," Edward said taking a bite of his burger.

"Okay so," Alice said, "Friday, we are going to leave early to go home. So you need to be packed and ready to go Thursday night. We will stop once on the way and make sure you use the bathroom before we leave," she said pointedly to Emmet who was whistling and looking around.

"Yes ma'am," Rosalie and I said together. We all laughed and talked about how our days have been.

"Edward, have you heard the rumors going around about you and Lauren?" Jasper asked.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, please tell me."

"Well," Emmet started, "ya'll broke up because you are secretly gay, because you said she needed bigger boobs, and because you and Bella have a secret romance."

When I heard the last one I choked on my drink. Secret romance? Edward patted my back and after a couple minutes I could breathe again.

"I think the people at this school have serious mental problems," Edward said laying his head on the table.

"Awe poor Eddie," Rose said laughing.

Just then the bell rang telling us to head back to class. I threw my trash away and walked with Edward back to our class. We talked about what we were going to do at his house this weekend. I really need to talk to Charlie about it. The rest of my day went by smoothly. Lauren glared at me every time she saw me but I just smiled and kept walking. When the final bell rang, I went to my locker to grab my wristlet and phone. I looked across the hall and saw Alice at her locker.

"Hey Alice," I said closing my locker.

"Yessssss?" she sang.

"Can you get into the guys room?" I asked.

"Yep why?" she asked.

We walked out of the school and towards the boys dorm.

"Because I want to pay Edward back for my lunch. Also, I want to prank Emmet again." I said grinning.

Alice squealed and grabbed my hand pulling me away from the boys dorm and to a small party store.

"Go grab some glitter, pink silly string, and a bag of plastic forks," Alice ordered.

I ran around the store quickly and grabbed what she told me to. She bought the items and we ran to the boys dorm quickly, giggling the whole way.

"The boys have football practice until 6 so we have plenty of time! Plus, they'll be coming to our dorm afterwards so it'll be late before they get back." Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Great!" I said excitedly. We got in the elevator and rode to their floor. Alice then led me to their dorm. She unlocked the door and I stepped in. The dorm was like ours but it was in different colors: dark blue, grey, and red.

"Edward's room is the first door, I'll let you do your thing while I scope Emmet's room for anything we might need," Alice said walking through the middle door.

I walked into Edward's room and looked around. It was just like mine, except it was more boyish. The walls were a light gold and the bed was black along with the other furniture. I looked on his desk for a pen and some paper. When I finally found them, I scrawled a message and got out a ten. The message said:

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**Told you I'd pay you back! Thanks for buying my lunch(:**_

_**Bella(:**_

I smiled and set the note and money on the bed. I then walked out and closed the door behind. Me I headed into Emmet's room and gasped before falling into hysterical laughter. All I could see was Alice's foot and hand sticking out of a pile of clothes about 6 feet high.

"Help!" Alice screamed, it came out very muffled though.

I laughed more and went over to help her. I pulled hard on her foot and she popped out gasping for air.

"He's so dirty!" Alice said shuddering. I laughed even harder, tears falling our of my eyes.

"Okay! Take the forks and spread them EVERYWHERE! I'll spread the glitter. When that's done, we can both silly string it!" Alice said already throwing glitter everywhere.

I grabbed the forks and started putting them everywhere. I even put them in his pillow case. We were done in about 15 minutes, we each then grabbed a can of silly string and started squirting it all over the room. When the cans were empty, we stood back and admired our work. I high-fived Alice and then took pictures to show Rosalie. We left the guys dorm laughing the whole way. We were still laughing when we walked in our dorm. Rose gave us questioning looks so we explained and showed her the pictures. She laughed so hard she fell off her bed. When we all settled down, we migrated to the living room to watch TV and talk about our days. At about 7 we heard a knock on the door, we all busted up laughing again. Alice controlled herself enough before opening the door. When we saw Emmet we started laughing again.

"What did ya'll do?" Jasper asked sitting on the couch.

**Hey guys,  
This is the longest so far. I know I took a while but updates will get slower, I'm sorryyy!**

**Hope yall liked it(:**

**Love,  
Kelsey.**


	11. Dis Is Peggy

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

We tried to stop laughing but we were failing miserably.

"Nothing babe, just girl things," Alice said between her laughs.

I was on the ground holding my stomach, my mind kept picturing Emmet walking into his room and seeing the glittery-pink mess. Edward looked at me like he was worried for my sanity. Rose calmed down first and got up to give Emmet a kiss. Poor, unsuspecting Emmet. Alice and I calmed down but we kept sharing glances and giggling.

"Well, do you guys want to watch a movie?" Emmet asked.

Alice and I started laughing again and Emmet frowned.

"What is so funny?" he asked throwing his hands up.

"Nothing," Alice and I said quickly composing ourselves and turning to the TV. Emmet's eyes widened and he scooted closer to Rose.

"How about Pineapple Express?" Rose suggested.

We all agreed and got comfy. Rosalie and Emmet were on the floor together, Alice and Jasper were cuddled on one end of the couch, and me and Edward were on the other end. I was sneaking glances at him the whole time and I noticed he was stealing glances at me too. Every time he caught me looking, I'd blush and he'd chuckle. About half way through the movie he scooted closer to me and started poking me.

"Stop," I whispered trying to keep the smile out of my voice.

"Did you say keep poking you?" Edward asked in a stupid voice.

I huffed and tried to ignore him. But he just started poking me harder and faster. After another few minutes, I grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"Stop!" I whispered angrily.

"Hmm.." Edward said with a cute smile.

I realized how close our faces were. My face got hot and my breath got shallower. I could smell his breath, it was so sweet. He was staring into my eyes, but broke eye contact to look at my lips. I quickly licked mine before glancing at his. His eyes were filled with some emotion I couldn't place. He leaned in a little closer and I did too. Our lips were about a half inch away when…

"BELLA!" Emmet screamed in my ear.

I let out a shriek and bumped my forehead against Edward's. I rubbed my forehead and glared at Emmet who was laughing hysterically. I looked at Edward, thoroughly embarrassed, he was grinning at me and rubbing his head. I gave a small smile and then turned back to Emmet.

"Emmet. You. Will. Pay." I said in a deadly voice.

I must have looked scary because Emmet's face went pale and he slowly got up and hid behind Rosalie, never taking his eyes off me.

"Remember Emmet, we're in war." I said before turning to the TV.

I heard Emmet gulp and everyone else laughed. I smiled smugly.

"Oh Bells, gimme your phone," Alice said.

I reached in my pocket and handed her the phone. She did some quick typing before she handed me my phone back.

"What did you do?" I asked skeptically.

"I saved our numbers and sent us each a message so we'd have your number and you'd have ours," Alice said smiling.

"Awe thanks," I said smiling.

"Well girls, I think we need to head to our room," Jasper said. I looked at Alice and she winked grinning.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow for breakfast?" Rose asked giving Emmet and hug and kiss.

"Yes, you will," Edward said looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He gave me a hug and I relished in the warmth of his skin. I didn't want to let go. Too soon though, he pulled away and smiled. He followed Jasper and Emmet out the door, but looked back at me and grinned before catching up with them.

When Rose closed the door, her and Alice turned to me and grinned so big I thought their faces were going to crack. I rolled my eyes and flopped on the couch. Today had been long.

"Well you guys, I'm going to bed," Rose said grabbing a yogurt from the mini fridge.

"Me too," Alice said yawning.

"Me three," I said with a sigh.

"Be up bright and early tomorrow Bella!" Alice said happily.

"You're not dressing me tomorrow," I said walking into the bathroom.

"But Bell-a," Alice whined.

"No buts. You can dress me on Mondays and Thursday," I said while washing my face.

She groaned but agreed before sulking and walking into her room. I laughed and dried my face.

"Night guys!" I called.

"Night Bells!" Alice and Rose replied.

I got my laptop and set it on my bed. Then I took my clothes off and threw them in my hamper. I put on some old shorts and holey tank top, I then threw my hair up and crawled into bed after shutting the lights off. I got settled before grabbing my laptop and turning it on. I checked my phone and replied to my text messages from Mom and Josh. When my laptop was running, I got on the internet and checked my Facebook. I had a lot of notifications from people posting on my wall. I commented on them all before accepting a few friend requests and creeping on some old friends. When I was done, I yawned and shut the laptop off. I set it by my bed, plugged my phone into its charger, and pulled the covers to my chin. I got comfortable and closed my eyes.

_I feel like dancin' tonight,_

_I'm gonna party like it's my civil right._

_It doesn't matter where,_

_I don't care if people stare…_

Who the hell is calling me? I groaned and reached for my phone looking at the caller I.D.

Emmet! Hahahahaha. I answered the phone composing myself.

"Hello, dis is Peggy. How may I hepp you?" I said imitating the TV commercial.

"Bella! What is wrong with you?" Emmet screamed at me.

"Dis is Peggy, how may I hepp you?" I said still doing my accent.

"Bella stop or so help me…" Emmet threatened.

"Transfer." I said before hanging up.

I started laughing like a maniac, I laughed even harder when I heard Alice's phone go off too. Just then my phone started ringing again. I looked and my phone and saw it was Edward.

"Hell-, hello?" I said through my laughter.

"Bella," Edward's velvet voice said, "why did you pay me back and why did you trash Emmet's room?"

"Because I told you I would, and as for the second thing, I have no clue what you're talking about!" I defended.

Edward sighed and I could hear Emmet screaming profanities at me. Jasper was laughing like a hyena and I started giggling.

"Bella-," Edward started but I cut him off.

"Hey Edward, Jasper told me to tell you that Mike Newton said you and him had a secret romance and that he was angry you would cheat on him like that," I said trying to be serious.

I must have been on speakerphone because I heard two 'WHAT?''s from Jasper and Edward and one 'I knew it!' from Emmet. I laughed before quickly hanging up and turning my phone on silent. I rolled over and giggled before falling asleep. Those guys are ridiculous.

**Hi.**

**Sorry it's short, but I hope you like it.**

**Love,  
Kelsey.**


	12. Get Tested!

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

_Thanks for the Memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great._

_He tastes like you,_

_Only sweeter…_

I rolled over and turned my alarm off. I sighed and smiled at the ceiling remembering last night, especially my almost kiss with Edward. I grinned and sat up grabbing my phone. I had 5 missed calls from Emmet and one from Edward. I laughed and hopped out of bed. Since Alice wasn't dressing me, I could take my time. I went to the bathroom and started my shower. Alice and Rose must have already had theirs because the bathroom was steamy. I took a quick shower and got out. I wrapped the towel around me tightly and brushed my teeth. When that was done, I headed back to my room to change. I looked in my closet for a few minutes before deciding on a black Three Days Grace concert t-shirt, some blue faded skinny jeans with rips, and grey converse. I changed quickly before looking in the mirror. I don't know what I'd do without t-shirts. More than half my wardrobe consists of them. I took my towel and dried my hair as best I could before putting a little mousse in it. When that was done, I grabbed my make up bag and put on some mascara. Voila, I was done. I threw my towel in my hamper and took one last look in the mirror. Alice was going to flip.

I grabbed my phone and wristlet before walking into the living room. Alice and Rose were STILL in their rooms. I went to the kitchen and looked in the mini fridge for something to drink. I grabbed a Mountain Dew and went to the couch. I turned the TV on and looked for something to watch. Since there was nothing but little kid shows on, I settled on Big Time Rush. I had a secret crush on Kendall. He was just so cute. About halfway through the episode I looked at my phone. It was almost 7, the guys would be here soon.

"The boys will be here soon!" I hollered.

"They can wait!" Alice and Rose yelled.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I got up and threw away my empty can before answering the door. When I pulled the door open, I was thrown into a fit of giggles. Emmet was standing right in the doorway, covered in glitter, glaring at me with his arms crossed.

"Emmie! You're so pretty!" I said laughing.

"You will pay Bella," Emmet said coldly walking past me.

I laughed even more. Next were Edward and Jasper, they were glaring at me too. I fell to the floor laughing. Jasper sighed and smiled before walking off to find Alice. I looked up and saw Edward pouting.

"I would have though you'd go for someone better than Mike…" I trailed of trying to stop laughing.

All of a sudden I was sweeped off the floor and into Edward's arms. He held me tightly against his chest. My brain became a jumbled mess and I was blushing. He leaned down and I felt his breath tickle my ear.

"Trust me, I'm working on someone a whole lot better," he whispered in my ear.

He pulled back and smiled a breath taking crooked grin that had my heart beating faster. He winked before letting me go and walking over to the couch. I stared off into space, my brain completely frazzled.

"Bella?" Alice called.

I shook my head. "What..?" I asked grinning.

"What are you wearing?" Alice asked shocked.

I must have had a dreamy look on my face because her and Rose giggled before walking out the door. My face turned hot and Emmet and Jasper laughed as they followed their girlfriends. Edward came up to me and raised his eyebrow with a smirk. I let out an embarrassed chuckle before running out the door. I heard him laugh behind me. Everyone else was waiting at the elevator. We got in and headed down to the courtyard.

"Great prank by the way," Edward whispered to me.

I giggled and said, "I try my best."

"Do you giggling girls want some coffee?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" Edward and I said at the same time. We laughed before sitting at a table in the early morning sun while the others got our coffee.

"Here," Edward said sliding some money in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, it's yours," I said pushing it back.

"Bella Swan, take the money," Edward said through his teeth.

I glared before an idea came to me, I smiled and scooted closer to him. I saw his eyes widened and he gulped. I leaned close and trailed my fingers up his arm.

"Edward…" I said in a voice that I hoped was somewhat sexy.

"Ye-, yes?" he asked, his voice breaking.

I took the money off the table and put it in his hand, his breath caught and he became still. I put my lips to his ear.

"Please take the money, and keep it. Promise?" I asked in a whisper.

He took the money and nodded his head. I grinned before leaning away. Someone whistled and I turned to see Rose and Alice grinning and Jasper and Emmet holding the coffee with wide eyes. Edward shook his head and looked at the money. He groaned and laid his head on the table. I smiled smugly.

"Thatta girl Bella!" Rosalie said proudly.

I grinned, "Oh you know, girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

She handed me a coffee and Edward raised his head smiling. I grinned and took a sip of my coffee. We sat around for another 20 minutes before the bell rang telling us that we needed to get to class. When we got to the school, Jasper, Rose and Emmet went in the other direction as Alice, Edward, and I headed to our first class. I heard some whispers and I looked around to see people pointing to me and whispering to their friends. I rolled my eyes. High schoolers are worse than middle schoolers. We walked into the Mac lab and took our seats in the back row. I logged into my computer and got out my thumb drive, I wanted to put those pictures on them so I could print them off. I started picking out the ones I wanted. One caught my eye, it was of me and Edward. He had his arm around my shoulder and he had his tongue sticking out by my cheek like he was going to lick it. I was in the middle of laughing when the picture had been taken. I smiled and added it to the growing pile of pictures. The final bell rang just as I got done sorting through the pictures. Our teacher, Mrs. Carver, gave us our instructions for the day. Our assignment was to make our own website. Before we could do that though, we had to code html. She gave us each a paper with step by step instructions and told us to do our best today. I looked over the paper, this stuff was pretty easy. Alice, Edward, and I talked the whole period while we worked. Before I knew it, the bell rang and it was time for our next class.

I said goodbye to Edward and chatted with Alice the whole way to our lockers. I grabbed my stuff for second and third period and waited for Alice. Someone knocked into me on purpose and I dropped one of my binders. I picked it up and saw a pair of hot pink heels in front of me. I sighed and stood up. There was Lauren, Jessica, and some other black-haired girl I didn't know sneering at me.

"Listen Swan, you need to back off of Edward, or else. I'd hate to have to mess your face up even more," Lauren said hatefully.

"Like yeah, you're like, not like…even like pretty," Jessica said rolling her eyes. The black-haired girl nodded her head in agreement.

"Why should I stay away? He's free game, ain't he?" I asked tauntingly.

"You wish. He's mine," Lauren said angrily.

"Oh, okay. So even though he was making out with Jessica behind your back, hit on me more than once, and dumped you, he's still yours? Reality check sweetie, you got played." I said smirking.

"What?" Lauren shrieked turning on Jessica, who looked scared for her life.

I saw Alice laughing behind them, so I pushed through the screaming girls and joined her. We were half way down the hall when Lauren yelled at me.

"This isn't over!" Lauren screeched.

"Lauren, go do everyone a favor and get tested!" I yelled back.

Lauren gasped and everyone started laughing. Alice and I made our way to AP Bio in a fit of giggles.

"Bella, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Alice said sitting in her seat.

"Your life would be boring," I stated simply taking my seat as well.

"Yo Bella!" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Bradley walking towards us. He sat on the desk in front of me.

"That was priceless! Way to put Lauren in her place," Bradley complimented.

"Thanks," I said laughing, "she makes my skin crawl."

"She has that affect." he said shuddering. "So, um, I was wondering if you were free sometime this weekend?"

"Uh, no actually I have plans with Alice…why?" I asked nervously.

Bradley frowned, "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date…with me?"

"Oh, well, I'm not really looking to go out with anyone…" I trailed off wincing.

He looked disappointed for a minute, but then he smiled. "It's fine, I know what you mean. No worries, we're still friends right?"

"Of course," I said grinning.

He smiled and waved 'bye' as he walked to his seat in the front of the room.

"Dang Bella," Alice teased giggling.

The bell rang and everyone sat in their seats. Mrs. Adams walked in and greeted us. Today we were getting our books and doing vocabulary. There were 30 definitions to do, and what we didn't finish we had to do for homework. Alice and I got to work trying to get as much as we could done, but we didn't finish. The bell rang and we made our way to third period. I could already tell that we were going to be doing a lot of work today. We sat down at our table in English and I stretched and yawned, Alice was as hyper as ever. When the bell rang Ms. Maxlow handed out our books, then ordered us to get out our notebooks. She told us to take notes over everything she wrote on the board.

"Okay, Arthur was born of mistaken identity and rape. His father Uther Pendragon…" Ms. Maxlow continued like this all period. I didn't stop writing for the entire hour and a half I was in there! The bell finally rang and Alice and I packed up our things.

"My hand hurts," Alice groaned.

"Mine too," I said exhausted.

We walked out the door and none other than Edward Cullen was standing right outside. I smiled a huge smile and my heart skipped a beat when he returned it. I said goodbye to Alice and went to my locker with Edward following me the whole way. I put my books away and grabbed the ones for my next two classes.

"How's your classes been?" Edward asked casually.

"Long," I said yawning. "I'm going to have a ton of homework."

"That sucks, sorry Bells," he said laughing.

I stuck my tongue out at him and headed to our class. On the way I got a few 'Dang Bella''s and 'Way to go!''s. I smiled and kept walking. Edward looked at me curiously. When we got in the classroom, Rose patted me on the back.

"You make me so proud," Rose said grinning.

"Bella, what did you do?" Edward asked.

I laughed, "Lauren confronted me in the hall and I just simply told her the truth."

Edward laughed and smiled. The bell rang and we took our seats. Our teacher, Ms. Bottoms, assigned us our books and told us to read the first chapter, 'Congratulations, You're Pregnant!'. Emmet and Edward groaned and I laughed. We read the chapter as a class and took notes. When the bell rang for lunch, I got up and followed Emmet and Edward, but Rosalie wasn't with us. I turned around to see Rose staring at her book.

"Babe…you okay?" Emmet asked worriedly.

She slowly looked up and tried to smile. Well actually she looked pretty convincing, Emmet relaxed some. But being a girl, I knew something was wrong.

"Yeah, just got caught up in reading. I'll catch up with you, I need to finish these notes," Rose said looking at the book again.

"I'll stay with you, I need to finish a couple notes too," I said walking over to her and sitting down. Edward looked at me and I shook my head slightly. He smiled a small smile and led Emmet out of the room. Emmet kept looking back but reluctantly followed.

I waited a few minutes before talking, I didn't want to push Rose to say anything.

"Bella…" Rose said, her voice cracking.

"What's wrong?" I asked rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"I… I think, I'm..pregnant." she said putting her head on the table sobbing.

"Shhh, it's okay. Come here," I said wrapping my arms around her. Poor Rosalie.

She cried on my shoulder and I rocked her slightly to calm her down.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I've skipped my period, and I've been getting sick in the mornings." She admitted wiping her eyes. "It's been like this for about a month, I'm sorry I haven't told you or Alice."

"Don't be sorry. Let's go clean you up and find Alice. It's going to be okay," I said reassuringly.

"Okay," she said weakly.

I led her to the bathroom and helped her fix her makeup. When she was happy with how she looked, I called Alice.

"Hey Bells, where are you and Rose?" Alice asked worried.

"Can you come to the bathroom in the Vocational building?" I asked.

"Yeah…I'll be right there," Alice said quickly before hanging up.

"Alice will be here in a minute," I told Rose giving her a hug.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Thanks Bella, I don't know what I would do without you two."

I smiled and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked panicked.

Rose looked at me and I gave her an encouraging nod. She took a deep breath.

"Alice…" Rosalie began.

**Hello,**

**I know you most likely weren't expecting that, but I thought it was different and I wanted to go with it. Yes, it's Emmet's! Hope you enjoyed it(:**

**Love,  
****Kelsey.**


	13. WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE, YEAH!

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

Today was Friday, the day I was going with Edward and his family home to Forks, Washington. I was very nervous, what if his parents didn't like me? Edward and I had gotten very close the past week, almost as close as me and Josh. Speaking of which, I need to call him…anyways, Rose still hasn't told Emmet or the other guys about her pregnancy yet. She took the test the other day and it was positive. She's actually really happy, she loves kids. She was going to tell everyone this weekend.

I zipped up my duffel bag and went through my checklist:

_iPod_

_Underwear_

_Laptop_

_Clothes_

_Phone and Laptop charger_

_Makeup_

_Hair stuff_

_Homework_

Yepp I got everything! I got off my bed and went to the mirror. Alice was not going to like what I was wearing. I had on some black sweat pants that said 'Trigg' on the left leg, a grey Hollister hoodie, and my favorite grey converse. My hair was loosely braided to the side and I had my usual mascara on. The Fashion Pixie is gonna have a stroke. I laughed before grabbing my duffel and backpack. I closed my door and went into the living room where Alice was trying to close a suitcase. Does she really need that much stuff for one weekend?

"Need help?" I asked laughing.

Alice looked up and gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What are you wearing?" she screamed.

"Clothes?" I asked grabbing a Mountain Dew from the fridge.

"A lady does not wear sweatpants!" Alice lectured. "She dresses to show her curves and show that she is a woman."

I raised an eyebrow while taking a gulp of my drink and belched, loudly. Alice's jaw dropped and she looked at me like I had two heads.

"I'm not a lady. I'm Bella," I said smiling.

"You're going to cause Alice to have a conniption," Rosalie said coming out of her room. She only had a duffel like me, at least she's sensible.

Alice huffed and finally zipped her suitcase all the way. She looked in thought for a minute before smiling and grabbing her suitcase.

"Ready girls?" she asked excitedly.

"Let's go!" Rose said walking out the door. Alice followed, and then me. I made sure all the lights were off and that the door was locked.

"What are we going to do this weekend," I asked curiously.

"Well, when we get there Mom is cooking us a big dinner and we'll probably just play games and stuff. Saturday the girls are going shopping for a while and the guys are doing guy things, that night will be a movie night while Mom and Dad are on a date. Then we're leaving around 3 on Sunday," Alice said happily.

"Shopping?" I whined.

Alice's head whipped in my direction, her eyes blazing.

"You will go shopping and be happy about it," she said threateningly.

I squeaked and hid behind Rose who laughed at me. Alice grinned and stepped off the elevator. The quad was empty because it was 6 a.m. and most of the students were still not up yet. Alice had decided that it was best if we left early so we could get to Forks before lunchtime. So, we had all gotten a sheet signed by our teacher, our homework too, and all we had to do was turn the papers into Mrs. Cope. The guys had already left to get Emmet's jeep filled with gas and cleaned out. We walked into the Main Office where there were staff members running around trying to get all their copies and papers together. Mrs. Cope was busily sorting papers and looked very frazzled. Alice walked over to the desk while Rose an I waited by the door. Alice got her attention and the flustered Mrs. Cope took our papers and nodded before returning to her work. Alice rolled her eyes and walked over to us.

"She is the most unorganized woman I've ever met," she mumbled. I laughed and Rose smiled.

We walked outside to the parking lot only to be greeted by the sight of Emmet screaming, "It's gonna eat me! It's gonna eat me! Ahhhh!" like a little girl and standing on the roof of his jeep. Edward took a rolled up piece of paper and hit the hood of the jeep and Jasper was on the ground holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard. Rosalie sighed and headed to the trunk to put her stuff away. Alice walked over to Jasper, so I went to Edward.

"So, why is Emmet on the top of the jeep?" I asked.

"He saw a spider." Edward said shaking his head.

"You have such a manly boyfriend Rosalie," I said laughing.

"Emmet McCarty Cullen! Get down here the spider is dead!" Rosalie yelled.

Emmet cautiously looked at the hood before climbing down. He walked up to Rose and wrapped an arm around her.

"It was a huge spider," Emmet said seriously.

"Yes, I'm sure it was the King Kong of spiders," Rosalie said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Emmet frowned while we all laughed. He huffed and walked to the driver's side. Alice and Jasper climbed in the middle, Rose got in the passenger seat, and Edward and I climbed into the back.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Emmet yelled starting the jeep and taking off.

Rosalie turned on the radio, trying to find something to listen to. She had gone through a few stations when she paused on a song that I loved, but she passed it!

"GO BACK!" Emmet and I screamed at the same time.

Everyone jumped and Rosalie quickly turned the station back. Emmet grinned at me through the rear view mirror, and then we started singing.

(**Emmet**, _Bella, __**Both**_)

**When I walk on by,**

**Girls be lookin' like "Damn he fly!"**

_I pay to the beat,_

_Walkin' on the street in my new LaFreak, yeah._

_This is how I roll,_

_Animal print, pants out control._

**It's red Foo with the big afro,**

**They like Bruce Lee rock at the club.**

_Girl look at that body (6x)_

_**I work out!**_

Everyone was looking at us like we were crazy. I was flexing my "muscles" and Emmet was discoing with the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel.

_**When I walk in the spot this is what I see,**_

_**Everybody stop and they staring at me.**_

_**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, **_

_**Show it (3x)**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it,**_

…

_**I'm sexy and I know it.**_

I was moving my arms around in different directions to the beat while Emmet was fist-pumping. Jasper was in hysterics, Rose and Alice were covering their faces, and Edward was grinning at me and laughing.

"Okay that's enough!" Rosalie said turning the station.

"Awwwe!" I whined.

"But Rosie, I'm trying to get to the beach so I can tan my cheeks!" Emmet said pouting.

"And what am I supposed to do with all this passion in my pants?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Amen!" Emmet said throwing, his fist in the air.

Rose silenced us with a look. I leaned back in my seat and pouted while Edward laughed. Emmet sulked in the front seat, but after a moment of silence he caught my eye in the mirror and winked.

"WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE, YEAH!" we yelled together.

"Oh my gosh," Alice said through her laughter.

After about ten minutes we all calmed down and started our own conversations. Emmet and Rose were talking quietly in the front, Alice and Jasper were cuddled in the middle, and me and Edward were in the back.

"Wanna watch a movie on my iPod?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said leaning against the window.

I searched through my duffel and grabbed my iPod. Edward opened his arms and I slid in between them. He had his back against the window with his legs in the seat, so my back was to his chest and my legs were draped over his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I thanked my lucky stars he couldn't see my blush. I leaned my head on his shoulder and started the movie. He set his chin on my shoulder.

"Friday? Really Bella?" he asked chuckling.

"Cause it's Friday, you ain't got no job, and you ain't got shit to do, Imma get you highhhh," I said doing my best Smokie impression.

Edward laughed and it made me feel all fuzzy inside. This boy does weird things to me. We were about 45 minutes into the movie when Emmet made an abrupt turn. I about fell out of the when Edward caught me. I sat up and glared at Emmet.

"What the hell?" we all yelled at him.

"I got to pee!" Emmet screamed already halfway to the rest stop bathroom.

Alice glared and I giggled. So much for not stopping.

**Hi.**

**Here's another chapter, nothing exciting really. Just some Emmet and Bella fun. **

**For those of you who may be skeptical about the Rosalie being pregnant thing, I will not focus the story on it entirely. Don't be surprised if a couple chapters here and there are about the pregnancy, but it won't be the main focus, I promise.**

**Oh, sorry if the lyrics aint right(:**

**Love,**

**Kelsey.**


	14. Say No To Pit Stops

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

After watching Alice chase Emmet around the jeep for a solid 15 minutes, Edward climbed into the front seat and decided to drive so we wouldn't get whiplash, and Rose got into the back beside me. Alice and Emmet finally settled their disagreement and got back into the jeep. Emmet sat in the front by Edward sulking and rubbing his arm from where Alice had hit him. Alice was in her same spot beside Jasper glaring at Emmet. Edward started up the jeep and continued our trip.

"Can we listen to some music?" Rose asked.

"Sure," I said smiling.

I gave her one of the headphones and I put the other one in my ear. I let her choose the song and we laid back against the seat.

"Are you going to tell everyone tonight at dinner?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I'm scared.." she trailed off nervously.

"Don't worry, you've got me and Alice." I assured her.

"Thanks," Rose said smiling, "what if Emmet doesn't want…it?"

I rolled my eyes, "Emmet is going to freak, but it'll be okay."

"I hope," she said.

"Hakuna Matata," I grinned.

Rosalie laughed and we settled in for the next two hours. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken and someone's sweet breath was in my face.

"Bella. Bella, wake up," Edward said.

"Mmmm, let me sleep," I whined.

"Hmm, nope!" Edward said, and then I was off the seat and in his arms.

My eyes flew open and I smacked him on his chest.

"Oww," he whined before setting me on my feet.

"Oh hush you big baby," I said rolling my eyes.

He pouted but I ignored him because I was too busy staring at the huge mansion in front of me. It was white with a huge glass window on both side of the door. The front door was carved beautifully, and there were flowers everywhere. The porch was supported by two huge pillars and there was a row of steps leading up to it.

"Yeah, I'm out of place," I said walking back to the jeep.

"Don't think so!" Edward said grabbing me by the waist. "They will love you."

I whined and he pulled me up the stairs and inside. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. There were paintings hanging on the wall when you first walk in, and a lot of family pictures. Edward slipped his shoes off and I did the same. I followed him into a room which I assumed was the living room. Emmet and Jasper were on the floor playing a video game and Rosalie, Alice, and two other people were sitting on the couch.

The room was a light beige color and there were different shades of white, beige, and brown. There was a huge flat screen hanging on the wall with even more family pictures hanging around it, along with selves everywhere holding games and movies. There was a large, brown chair in the corner with a vase of flowers beside it, a long beige sofa against the big window with a clear coffee table in front of it, and a brown armchair catty-cornered against the far corner. The carpet was soft and off-white in color.

The two people sitting with Alice and Rosalie must have been their parents. They were just as beautiful as their kids and adopted kids. Alice looked up at us and squealed before skipping over to me and grabbing my hand.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella!" Alice squealed.

They both got up and walked over to me. The woman had curled, caramel hair and had a motherly smile. The man had light blonde hair that was brushed back and was smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," the woman said giving me a hug, "I'm Esme."

"And I'm Carlisle," the man said hugging me too.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both," I said blushing slightly.

Edward laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist. Esme and Carlisle grinned and I blushed more. Just then there was a loud crash. We turned around to see a broken vase, Emmet and Jasper wrestling, and a very angry Esme.

Alice giggled, "You're in trouble."

**Hi,**

**Im sorry its been so long and that its really short. But I wanted to get yall an update! Updates wont be very often now, but Ill try!**

**Love,  
Kelsey.**


	15. Bless You!

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

"EXPLAIN!" Esme thundered while tapping her foot.

Emmet and Jasper sat on the ground looking scared out of their minds and babbling some sort of explanation. The harder Esme's glare became, the higher their voices got. Carlisle was shaking his head and everyone else was trying to hide their laughter.

"I don't care who did what. Emmet, get some gloves, a broom, and the trash pan. Jasper get the trashcan and a towel. Clean this up or you'll both be grounded." Esme said with authority.

Emmet and Jasper quickly got to their feet and hurried off, both blaming one another for what happened. Esme's shoulders sagged and she sighed. I giggled and she sent me a warm smile.

"Make yourself at home Bella. We'd love to hear all about you," Esme said sweetly as she resumed her spot on the couch with her husband. Rosalie and Alice were looking through a magazine and were whispering about something. Edward led me over to the arm chair that wasn't surrounded by glass and flowers. I sat in the chair and he sat on the arm of it. He took my hand and started playing with my fingers. Esme and Carlisle noticed and they both shared a smile. I blushed before clearing my throat.

"Thank you for letting me come to your more than beautiful home, I feel so out of place," I admitted sheepishly.

"Bella, you belong here just as much as we do! Carlisle and I have been waiting to meet you for such a long time. You have no idea how many times Alice has blabbed about you on the phone," Esme laughed.

Alice looked up and grinned before turning back to her magazine. I blushed and looked down.

"So your father's the very famous Charlie Swan, the record producer?" Carlisle inquired.

Edward looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You never told me that."

I laughed nervously, "I don't tell most people. Only people I trust, I figured Alice would have told you. You never asked and I never thought it was an important detail."

Edward smirked and continued playing with my fingers. I turned to Esme and Carlisle and explained.

"Well, he is kind of famous I suppose," I said grinning, "but that never stopped him from being a good Dad to me. My mother kind of stood in the way of that though when they divorced. But I put an end to that when I was old enough to decide who I wanted to see more."

"What do you mean by that?" Carlisle asked.

"My mom wanted to travel the world and was fed up with how busy my dad always was with the business. So she divorced him and took me with her because she can't live by herself at all. Her excuse was 'He's not fit to be a father.' Which is completely wrong, Charlie is a great Dad. My mom just didn't like thinking I would be happier without her." I explained.

"So that's why you decided to move to California? To be with your dad?" Esme asked.

"Well yes, and because my mom remarried. I was tired of living with newlyweds," I shuddered and made a face of disgust.

Esme and Carlisle laughed and I blushed and smiled. We talked for another hour before Carlisle got up and stretched.

"Well, I have to go to work for about an hour but I'll be home for supper."

"Aww Dad!" Alice and Rose whined.

Carlisle chuckled and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He then walked over to where Edward and I were. He gave Edward a side hug and he surprised me by giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek too. I was stunned for a moment before I smiled and blushed. Esme and Carlisle said their goodbyes and Carlisle left to go do his duty. Ha…duty. I noticed that Emmet and Jasper had yet to come back to clean up their mess. Just when that thought passed my mind, there was a large BANG and CRASH, followed by an OH SHIT MOM'S GONNA KILL US!, from somewhere in the house.

I looked over at Edward who was grinning and trying not to laugh. I then looked at Esme and noticed she was pinching the bridge of her nose. Alice and Rosalie hopped off the couch and ran down the hallway. Edward grabbed my hand and we followed them.

"What do you think they broke?" I whispered to Edward as we climbed the very large and long staircase.

"A lot of Mom's going to kill them," he whispered back.

When didn't travel too far, just to the next floor. We came to a stop in a hall full of more pictures and flowers. Alice and Rose were laughing and shaking their heads.

"You guys are in trouble," Alice sang.

I peeked around her and my mouth dropped open. There were two large sliding doors that were open and showed a lot of various cleaning things that were strewn everywhere. Jasper was sitting in the middle of it holding a mop. Emmet was propped on the wooden floor with a rug draped over his head. He must have slipped. There was some glass on the floor and I looked up to see a huge gaping hole in the window above Emmet's head. I stood on my tiptoes to look out of it and saw a large broom laying in some flowers outside.

I heard footsteps and I stepped to the side so Esme could see what her two favorite sons had done, Alice, Rose, and Edward had done the same.

"What did you bo-" but Esme stopped when she looked at the mess. Her mouth dropped open like mine had. Her eyes trailed from Jasper who waved sheepishly at her, to Emmet who was hiding under the rug, and finally to the broken window. Esme stood there dumbfounded she closed her eyes and looked like she was trying very hard not to yell. After five minutes, Esme let out a big breath and looked between her sons.

"Emmet go get the broom. Jasper start cleaning this up." Esme ordered. She then turned to us. "Since your idiot brothers have some sort of goal to make my blood pressure rise, can you all go and get what we need for dinner tonight. I'm going to be too busy lecturing and cleaning."

"Sure Mom!" Alice chirped. She then skipped down the hallway with Rosalie following her.

Edward grabbed my hand again and we ran down the stairs to escape the wrath of Esme. Edward led me through another hallway into a huge kitchen. Everything was stainless steel, from the oven to the blender. The floor was a beautiful marble and the walls were painted a lovely shade of beige. There was a large marble island in the middle of the room, a black bar with some stools, and a huge window that had a view of a stream outside. There was a doorway that led to another room with a large table and another window wall.

"I'm driving!" Alice hollered as she skipped down the hallway.

"Bella are you going with them or do you wanna stay here with me?" Rose asked

I looked at Edward and begged with my eyes to stay, he laughed and gave me a big hug.

"You girls don't get into trouble." he warned.

"We wont!" Rose and I said at the same time.

Edward rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. Rose opened the fridge and grabbed a water for herself and a Dr. Pepper for me.

"Thank you my dear," I said.

"You're quite welcome darling," Rosalie drawled.

We giggled and headed into the living room. I plopped down on one end of the couch and she laid on the other end. She picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels before she settled on Comedy Central. Luckily my favorite comedian was on today…Dane Cook! I squealed and Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me and grinned.

"Dane Cook is possibly the funniest and cutest comedian in the world!" I said excitedly while bouncing in my seat.

"Really? I've never watched him before," Rose admitted.

I stopped bouncing at stared at her like she had an extra appendage.

"Then we are going to sit here and watch it and you're going to like it!" I exclaimed.

Her eyes widened and she turned to the TV. I giggled and did the same. Dane Cook was doing his bit about the sneezing Atheist. It was hilarious! I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes and Rose wasn't too far behind me. We sat there for an hour laughing and enjoying ourselves. The next bit he did was about how he cheated on his girlfriend once.

(_Dane, __**the rug he's talking about**_)

"_You wanna know the worst part? We had hardwood floors. So every step was like:_

'_**Cheeeeeater!' 'She loves you!' **_

_Shut up floor! I will buy you a rug! Just shut up!"_

Rosalie was grabbing her sides and laughing. I was laughing so hard I slipped off the couch, which made us laugh even harder. While we were giggling and laughing, the front door opened and we heard the shuffling of bags and feet. Alice and Edward popped their heads into the living room. Alice rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen, Edward laughed and followed her. They came back shortly and Rose and I were still laughing because Dane was talking about Oprah and all the free stuff she gives away.

"Are you guys gonna be okay?" Alice asked as she sat down between Rose and I and grabbed a magazine.

"Yeah, we will," I said gasping for air and grinning.

"You look like crack heads," Edward commented as he sat on the arm of the couch grabbed the remote.

"Don't change the channel!" Rosalie yelled at him.

Edward dropped the remote like it was on fire and scooted closer to me. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. Just then, Jasper and Emmet came down the stairs carrying bags of trash with their heads hung saying "Yes mom." Esme was walking behind them lecturing. They walked out the door and threw the trash away before walking back in and collapsing on the living room floor.

"Now, will you boys be more careful and mature?" Esme asked with her arms crossed.

"Yes mom!" Emmet and Jasper whined.

"Good. Thank you for going and getting the groceries." Esme said smiling at us as she walked out of the living room.

"Welcome!" Alice and Edward called.

"Well what do you guys want to do now?" Jasper asked as he rubbed his neck.

"Well.." Alice started but stopped when she had to sneeze.

Rosalie looked at me with a serious face and said, "God bless you. Which, really means: Cover. Your fucking. Mouth."

I sniffed and rolled my eyes while holding my head up in the air and said, "Yeah, uh, I'm Atheist.

Rosalie got a bewildered look on her face and said, "What am I supposed to say to that? Uh, when you die…nothing happens!"

Rosalie and I started laughing again. Alice and Edward ignored us while Emmet and Jasper looked at us like we had gone mental. Well, we probably have.

"Anyways…" Emmet said, "what do you guys wanna do?"

"Well, why don't we go ahead and get our stuff up to our rooms and then we can go into town for a little while?" Rosalie suggested.

"Sounds good," Alice said as she got up off the couch and drug Jasper outside.

Emmet got up and walked outside with Rosalie while he whispered something in her ear. He waggled his eyebrows and she shook her head without making eye contact. Emmet's face saddened but he quickly tried to cover it. I wonder what was wrong… I didn't have long to think before Edward pulled me off the couch and led me outside. We got to the massive jeep and Edward got our stuff out. He then preceded to walk right past me without handing me my bags.

"Ummm, hellooo," I said catching up with him.

"Yes?" he asked as he opened the door.

We walked in the house and I turned to face him.

"Give me my bags," I demanded.

"No," he said, and walked past me, up the stairs, without looking back.

I let out a frustrated grunt and stomped up the stairs. Darn him and his chivalry!

**Hey!**

**Sorry it's been forever, and sorry it's not an exciting chapter…BUT at least it's an update.**

**Oh and if you're Atheist, I don't mean to offend you, it doesn't matter to me what your religion is, Dane Cook is just funny and that's the first thing I could remember from his comedy!**

**Hope yall enjoyed(:**

**Love,  
****Kelsey**


	16. Alfredo Mountain

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

I followed Edward up the stairs and to my room, glaring at the back of his head the whole way. We walked further up the stairs than we did last time, up another flight of stairs. He walked me to the first door on the right and opened it. He stepped aside and motioned for me to enter. I sighed and walked into the room as he chuckled. My eyes widened when I saw the room. It was different shades of green and yellow. There was a large bed against the right wall with a nightstand beside the bed, another window wall with a view of the forest. There was a closet on the left wall with another door that I assumed led to the bathroom. The carpet was plush and white and the room smelled like fresh flowers.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah, Esme loves decorating and designing," Edward said as he set my stuff on the bed.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"You're welcome," Edward grinned.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked as I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Well," Edward said walking over to the doorway, "you need to change, orders of Alice, and then we are going to show you around town until it's time for supper."

I groaned and flopped back on the bed. Edward laughed and I giggled. He walked over to me and leaned over me, his cool breath in my face. He smiled crookedly and I couldn't help but grin back.

"C'mon, get ready," he said pulling me up.

"If I must!" I exclaimed dramatically.

He laughed and headed for the door. "Oh, my room is just down the hall on the left."

"Okay," I said as I rummaged through my bag. I heard the door close and I sighed.

How much longer can I keep from not running up to him and kissing him? I wish I knew if he liked me or not so I could stop wondering. What if he doesn't like me? What if he's talking to multiple girls and I'm just another chick? What if he doesn't have any feelings for me at all? What if I'm being stupid? I groaned frustrated and fought the tears that were threatening to spill. Why am I such an emotional wreck? Oh, yeah, PMS will be here soon. Damn it. I looked through my bag and pulled out a pair of my old, comfy skinny jeans that had holes in both knees. I changed quickly and walked into the bathroom with my tiny make up bag. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I need some chocolate. I fixed up my mascara and then let my hair out of its braid. I flipped my head over and ran my fingers through it to untangle it. I then flipped it back up and tousled it with my fingers. Surprisingly, it didn't look half bad so I left it down. I straightened out my undershirts and hoodie, took one last look in the mirror, and left the bathroom.

I sat on the bed again and rummaged through my backpack to find my phone. When I found it I went through my messages and replied. They were all from Mom, Josh, and one from Charlie. I need to call them tonight…I looked at the time and saw that it was only 1:00. I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me. I looked down the hallway and saw that Edward's door was closed. I guess he was either downstairs or in his room. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Only Emmet was there, sitting on the couch, and he was looking upset. I frowned and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong Emmie?" I asked.

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I don't know!" he groaned.

"Well…can you elaborate?" I asked.

He groaned and leaned back against the couch. "Rosalie is acting really weird…she won't tell me why."

"Oh, uh, well, maybe she's just tired?" I squeaked.

Emmet looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know?" he inquired.

I looked at him and debated on what I should say. Rose wasn't intentionally trying to hurt him, she was just scared…I remembered how hurt Emmet looked when Rose had rejected him on something. I decided to give him an honest and un-direct answer.

"Rosalie is going through…something. She's scared…and doesn't really know how to…approach that…something. She is going to tell you soon…she just needs time to adjust to her…situation." I explained, well, kind of explained.

Emmet looked in thought and said, "Why can't she tell me now? If I hug her, she stiffens up, she's being picky about what she eats…more than usual…and we haven't done THAT in over a month."

"Emmet, Rosalie is going to tell you. She's acting strange because of her…situation. I can't go into details, but make me a promise." I said.

"What?" he asked tiredly.

"When she does tell you, do not go ape shit, do not yell, do not scream. Just listen to her." I said.

Emmet looked confused for a moment before he said, "Okay…I promise."

I smiled, "Thank you. Don't be so worried, okay? Because then that makes Rose even more upset."

Emmet gave me a relieved smile. "Thanks Bells, I needed a talk."

I smiled, "Anytime bro."

Just then everyone else walked down the stairs, well, Alice skipped. Jasper was right behind her, then Rose, and lastly Edward. He smiled when he saw me and I grinned back.

"You guys ready to go?" Alice chirped.

"Sure are," Emmet said standing up. I did the same and walked over to Edward.

"Alright, bye mom!" Edward yelled.

"Behave!" Esme hollered back.

We all laughed and walked outside to Emmet's huge jeep. I hopped in the back with Edward and waited for everyone else to get situated. I peeked up at the front seat and saw Rose give Emmet a sweet kiss. I smiled to myself when I saw the joy on Emmet's face. I leaned back in my seat and scooted closer to Edward who wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Where to first?" Jasper asked as we pulled out of the long driveway.

"Well, I figured we could show Bella around and once we get done just hang at the park." Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"Sounds good!" Emmet said and sped down the highway.

For the next hour and a half they all showed me their favorite spots in town, laughing at the memories, and letting me in on all the good times and secrets. It kind of made me wish we had grown up together. I mean, I love Josh, he's a great guy and I wouldn't want to think about what I'd be like without him, but other than him I didn't have very many friends that really liked me. I looked up at Edward and noticed how happy he looked. It made me even more happy to see him like this. We came to a stop and I looked out the window and became really excited! We were at the playground! I squealed and everyone looked at me funny. I blushed and grinned causing everyone to laugh.

"We better let Bella out before she has a heart attack." Jasper chuckled.

Everyone got out and I waited impatiently for my turn to crawl out of the humongous jeep. When Jasper was out of the way I jumped out and waited for Edward to get his slow butt out of the jeep.

"C'mon!" I whined.

"Okay, okay!" Edward said. He closed the door and I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the swing set. Ever since I was little I've loved to go on the swings. It's a great place to think and just relax. I sat down on the cool rubber seat and gripped the chain handles. I sighed and closed my eyes. As weird as it seems, I could swing for hours. One time I actually did, and believe me, my legs were sore the next day!

"Happy now Bella?" Edward teased as he swung back and forth.

I just smiled and started to swing as well. I looked in front of me at the others. The swing set was on a grassy hill and overlooked the rest of playground. There were two slides, some monkey bars, and a bunch of other playground things with twists and turns that all little kids love. Alice and Jasper were playing tag and Emmet and Rosalie were cuddled in one of the slides. I felt slightly jealous. Sure, Edward and I could play tag or cuddle on the slide…but it wouldn't mean anything to him like it would to me. I felt more sadness and sighed. I started swinging faster to keep from looking at Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

My heart sped up and I looked over at him, but I couldn't get a good look because my hair was in my face. I dug my feet into the ground and fixed my hair so it wasn't in my face. I kicked my feet just enough so I was moving but not a whole lot.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice cracking a little.

Edward looked at me like he was debating something. His deep green eyes were full of emotions I couldn't place.

"Are you okay?" he asked with his brow furrowed.

I looked at him for a long moment debating on whether I should tell him the truth. Finally, I decided on something close to the truth.

"Have you ever liked someone…that you've just become really good friends with? Like…when you're with them you're always happy, you feel complete, and you just want to be with them all the time? But, you can't tell them because you don't know if they feel the same way? You don't want to make things awkward and you don't want to get hurt. What do you do?" I asked.

He looked stunned for a moment and kind of over whelmed. We sat there looking at each other for what seemed like forever before he opened his mouth.

"Well, I would say that maybe…and I'm just guessing…that this guy likes you too. But he might be scared that you won't want to date him after everything he's done. He wants to be more than friends but he doesn't know if you want it too."

We looked at each other again, taking in this new information. Was he being serious? He looked like it…he was looking at me like he wanted to say something but was scared to.

"Edward, Bella! Let's go, it's five and mom said supper was almost ready!" Rosalie hollered.

Edward and I broke our stare and looked in the direction of our friends. Alice and Jasper were by the jeep, but Emmet and Rose were standing by the slide they were once cuddling on. Emmet looked pale, excited, scared, worried and anxious. Rosalie's eyes were a little red…she must have told her. I raised my eyebrows and she nodded and smiled a small smile. I smiled and turned my gaze to Emmet. He met my eyes and I saw understanding, he finally got what I was saying earlier. Thankfully, he didn't look mad. We all climbed back into the jeep and headed home. Everything was quiet as we rode home. Edward had his arms wrapped around me and I had my head laid on his shoulder. I peeked up at him and saw him staring at me. He didn't notice me looking, he was just gazing at my face. I blushed and looked away remembering our conversation. Was he talking about me? He could have…but he might have been talking about someone else. I really needed to know.

It wasn't too much longer and we were back at the huge house. Everyone hopped out and I waited for Edward like I had at the playground. He still looked deep in thought. When he was out of the jeep I started to head to the door, but he grabbed my hand and spun me around. We were so close our noses were touching.

"Bella?" Edward breathed.

Any coherent thought was on my mind left at the moment. I'm sure I looked like an idiot.

"Ye-, yes?" I stuttered.

"Can we talk sometime tonight?" he asked.

I just nodded my head, afraid I'd go on a stuttering rampage. He smiled crookedly and intertwined our fingers, then led me inside. The moment we walked in I was assaulted with the smell of grilled chicken, alfredo sauce, and pasta.

"Your mom cooked Chicken Alfredo?" I squealed excitedly.

Edward chuckled, "Yes, Alice told her it was your favorite."

Edward led me to the dining room and pulled out a chair for me. I blushed and he sat next to me. Jasper was beside him, Esme was at the end, Alice was next to her, then Emmet who was looking nervously at Jasper and Edward, then Rose who was fidgeting and looking at everyone, Carlisle was at the head looking as if he was expecting something.

"Okay, dig in everyone!" Esme said.

Chatter started and the food was passed around the table. I made sure to get a huge helping of alfredo. Edward raised an eyebrow at me and I giggled.

"Leave me and my mountain of aflredo alone!" I said while swirling my fork around some noodles and stabbing a piece of chicken.

Everyone talked and laughed and had a good time. It made me miss when I was younger and I'd go to Josh's house and have dinner. It was always loud and crazy.

"So Rosalie, how's school?" Carlisle asked non-chalantly.

Rosalie stiffened before she tried to relax.

"Um, it's okay. I have a lot of classes and I'm going to work hard to keep my grades up. But there's something I want to tell everyone…" she said nervously.

"You're pregnant." Esme stated simply as she took a bite from her fork.

Edward and Jasper froze, the rest of us looked at them.

"You're what?" Jasper asked angrily as his food slipped off his fork.

"How did you guys know?" Rosalie asked looking between Esme and Carlisle.

"Well, you're about two months along and you're beginning to get a bump," Carlisle informed her.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Edward and Jasper thundered.

They then began verbally assaulting Emmet and Rosalie. Things ranging from 'How could you be so stupid' and 'You don't know how to take care of a baby'. Esme tried to calm them down but they wouldn't listen. Emmet looked severely pissed off but tried to ignore them and he attempted to calm Rose who was trying not to cry. No matter how many times Carlisle or Esme tried they couldn't get Edward and Jasper to calm down. Alice even tried but they ignored her.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me, Edward and Jasper's faces were red as fire and it looked like steam was going to shoot out of their ears.

"Both of you need to calm down right now before I make you leave the house." Carlisle said in a hard voice.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other and then back at Emmet and Rose. Rose was full out crying now and Emmet was trying to comfort her while resisting the urge to kill the village idiots.

"I'm sorry…I was just surprised. When did you find this out?" Edward asked rubbing his temple.

"Rosalie officially found out the first week of school. She had skipped her period and was scared. So she told Bella and Alice and then she was going to tell us tonight, but she told me when we were at the playground." Emmet said while rubbing Rose's arm.

Edward opened his mouth to say something, probably about how they kept it a secret, but I grabbed his hand and he stopped. He sighed and nodded his head as he rubbed my hand with his thumb, he looked at me and relaxed a little more. I couldn't, however, stop Jasper from exploding.

"So you've known this whole time and didn't fucking tell me?" Jasper screamed.

"Jazz-," Alice started but stopped when he shot her a look.

"Jasper I-," Rose choked but he cut her off too.

"You what Rosalie? Don't trust me enough? Don't consider me important enough now that you're knocked up?" he said accusingly.

"Jasper shut the hell up! She was scared! She's a teen mom, she still doesn't know how to handle things." I hissed standing up.

"Yes Bella, because you know all about how families handle problems and how siblings are supposed to trust each other even though you've never had either right?" Jasper said narrowing his eyes.

My breath caught and I looked at him. His eyes widened as he came to the realization of what he said. Everyone stopped moving and looked at us. I just stared at him. He opened his mouth to say something but I ran out of the dining room and up to my room as fast as I could. I don't know why that hurt so much, I guess because of PMS. Usually stuff like that wouldn't affect me. I got to my room and slammed the door shut making sure to lock it. I moved my bags off the bed and sat on it. I was trying not to cry…damn girl emotions. I got my phone out of my pocket and called Josh. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hellllllo?" he asked cheerily.

"Hey Joshy," I said sniffing.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

I sighed and told him everything from me and Edward at the playground to the scene that happened downstairs. When I was done an hour had passed and no one had tried to bother me.

"Well, I think you should tell Ed how you feel…he seems like he has really changed for you. He probably acted the way he did because he was trying to forget someone, and you helped him do that. As far as the Jazz kid goes, let him calm down. Finding out his sister is preggo is a big thing, I'd flip too if my sister got pregnant. You're about to start aren't you?" he laughed.

I groaned and he laughed more.

"Not funny," I whined.

"Just chill babe, listen to music or do some homework?" Josh suggested.

"Can't we talk some more?" I asked sweetly.

He laughed his throaty laugh before he answered.

"I would say yes, but I have a date tonight," he said excitedly.

"Ooooooo," I teased.

"Hush," he said, I could practically see him blushing.

"Call me later and tell me everything?" I asked.

"Well duh," he said.

I laughed, "Okay, bye Joshy."

"Bye Bellsie, love you," he said and I heard the springs of his bed squeak as he got up.

"Love you too," I said.

He hung up and I got up to change. I looked through my bag until I found my red pj pants with penguins on them and my Braves baseball t-shirt that said SWAN 23 on the back, it was my cousins shirt that he couldn't wear anymore. I changed and then went to the bathroom to wash my face off. I emptied my bladder and was not surprised when I saw red. I groaned and put a tampon in. When that was done, I put my hair in a loose messy bun. I walked back to the bed and put my stuff away. I looked at my phone and it said 7:30 p.m. I got out my AP Bio and got to work finishing my definitions. I put some music on and got to work. It took about 30 minutes and I was done. I got off the bed and put my books away. My stomach growled and I frowned. I didn't get to finish my supper. I decided that if I didn't go downstairs soon someone would come get me. I made my way to the door and opened it. I stepped out but hit something, hard. I squeaked and waited to hit the floor, but instead two strong arms wrapped around me and held me up.

"Watch out," his velvet voice chuckled.

I looked up and met Edward's green eyes. He was smiling sweetly and I couldn't help the uncharacteristic girly giggle that came from my lips. That just made him smile even bigger.

"What're you doing here?" I asked as he set me back on my feet.

"Well, I came to see if you were okay," he said grabbing my hand.

I smiled, "I'm fine. Better question, how's the parents-to-be? I just have a case of the, uh, non favorited Aunt Flo in town."

He grimaced at the last part and I laughed. "Emmet and Rosalie are fine, just talking with Carlisle. Jasper feels like a dick, and Alice is planning the nursery with Esme."

"Jasper shouldn't feel bad, I'm just over sensitive sometimes." I said.

Edward gave me a look and walked over to my bed and sat down. My tummy rumbled again and I pouted. I wanted food! Edward laughed and patted the spot beside him. I walked over and sat down beside him. I waited for him to say something and finally he did.

"Bella, I may be wrong, but after our conversation in the park…I think you like me. I like you so much, but if you don't like me it's okay. I just wanted to tell you," Edward said in a rush.

My eyes widened and his did too. I wasn't expecting that…I grinned so big I thought my cheeks would fall off.

"You are right, I do like you. A lot." I said happily.

"It's okay, sorry if I made things awkwa-, wait, you like me too?" he said baffled.

I laughed and hugged him. He hugged me tightly and laughed. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled away.

"Well, now what?" he said smiling crookedly.

"Well, I think we should start talking…but I don't think we should jump into dating," I said.

He looked like he was debating it, and he smiled.

"Sounds great," he grinned.

I smiled even bigger and hopped of the bed.

"Well, I say out first date should be to the kitchen because I'm hungry!" I laughed, my belly rumbled in agreement.

"Your wish, my command," Edward bowed.

I giggled and before I knew what was happening, he sweeped my up in his arms and ran me downstairs, me screaming the whole way.

Did I mention I love this boy?

**Hey!**

**Pretty sure this is the longest chapter EVER! You can thank my "snow day" for that. **

**I'm not sure if there will be an update for awhile so I hope this suffices(:**

**Love,  
****Kelsey.**


	17. Ello Chaps!

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

Edward got to the bottom of the stairs and very ungracefully, tripped. We fell into a pile with a loud AHHH and THUMP! Our legs were tangled together and I was happily draped over his extremely comfy body. We stayed there for a minute before we burst out into laughter. We laid there laughing for a few minutes before someone cleared their throat.

"Uhm hmmmm…"

Edward and I looked up to see everyone staring at us.

"Ello chaps!" I said in a really bad British accent.

Everyone began laughing and Emmet helped me and Edward out of our pile. When we were both off the floor, Edward wrapped and arm around my waist and I blushed.

"Bella are you okay? We were getting worried…" Esme said concerned.

I smiled and said, "Yep, perfectly fine!"

"Good," Carlisle said smiling as he lovingly draped an arm around Esme.

"Bella…" Jasper squeaked.

I looked around Esme and Carlisle to see Jasper hiding behind little Alice. I raised my eyebrows and tried to hide a smile. I am so getting him back.

"Here. Now." I said coldly, pointing to the spot in front of me.

Jasper gulped and timidly stepped around Alice. He took a couple steps forward and looked around like he expected the boogie man to get him. He finally made it to the spot I had directed him to. I glared at him and he looked like he was going to pass out because he was so pale. I stepped up to him and he squeaked and closed his eyes. I glared at him some more but I couldn't keep my face straight anymore.

"I forgive you," I said smiling.

He opened his eyes and said, "Bella I'm so sorry! I was just angry and I…wait, what?"

I laughed and gave him a hug. "I'm not mad."

He hugged me back and lifted me off the ground, my feet dangling under me. Everyone laughed and Jasper sat me down grinning and I smiled.

"But, I'm feeling overly mischievous. Watch your back!" I said happily, then turned around, grabbed Edward's hand, and skipped into the kitchen.

I heard Jasper groan and everyone else laugh at him. I looked around the kitchen for the alfredo. Edward sat back and watched me look around for it. After ten minutes I finally found it hidden in the fridge.

"Aha!" I yelled victoriously.

Edward chuckled and got me a bowl and a fork. I forked my alfredo out of the plastic container, a really big helping, and headed over to the microwave. I opened the small door and placed my bowl on the turn table. I closed the door and looked at all the buttons. Ummm…I turned to Edward and smiled sweetly.

"Can you…?" I asked pointing to the microwave.

He grinned and walked over to where I stood. He pushed a few buttons and the microwave came to life. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. I sighed and relaxed into him. This was perfect.

"You know what some of the things I love about you are?" Edward asked quietly.

"What?" I asked back, my heart stuttering when he said 'love.'

"You don't feel the need to wear a pound of makeup, you don't feel the need to dress up everyday, and you don't care what you eat or how much of it you eat," he said, his breath tickling my ear.

"What can I say? I'm different," I said chuckling.

Edward turned me around so I faced him.

"Indeed you are," he said with an adoring smile.

I blushed and looked down. He was so sweet! The microwave dinged so I turned around and opened to door to get my food. Edward walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Hmmm, sweeeeeet tea pleaseeee!" I sang as I stirred my alfredo.

Edward laughed and poured me a glass, no ice of course. Yeah, another thing, I don't like ice in my drinks. I never have. I picked my plate up and followed Edward into the living room with everyone else. Carlisle and Esme were on one end of the couch looking through the newspaper, Jasper and Alice were on one of the big chairs watching TV, and Emmet and Rosalie were on a laptop smiling and pointing at things on the screen. I walked over to the coffee table that was in front of the couch and sat my bowl under it. I sat on the floor, cross-legged, and placed my drink on a paper towel I had grabbed so I wouldn't ruin Esme's coffee table. Edward sat in the open space on the couch behind me and started playing with my hair. He had let it out of the bun it was in. I swirled my fork around some noodles and stabbed a chunk of chicken. I popped in it my mouth and sighed. Sooooo good! I looked up at the TV as I chewed and snorted.

"What?" Alice asked, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Those moms are flat out crazy," I said as I scrunched my nose up at the dress the overly tanned and made up toddler on the show.

"I agree. Some of those outfits are ridiculous!" Alice said disgusted.

"Yes Alice, because the dresses are the only things wrong with this show," I said rolling my eyes as I took another bite.

She took a breath to retaliate, but Emmet jumped in first.

"Hey Bellsie, how come you don't put ice in your drinks?" he asked with his head turned to the side.

I swallowed my mouth full of noodles and said, "Because it attacks my face when I take a drink, take up too much room, and makes the drink all watery."

He looked at me like I was crazy before he went into thought. "Huh, I guess you're right…"

"You're just now realizing that?" I said grinning.

Emmet glared mockingly at me before turning back to what him and Rose were doing.

"Edward, you looking into becoming a hair stylist?" Jasper asked laughing.

Everyone, including me, turned to look at Edward. That's when I noticed he had been French braiding my hair this whole time.

"Son?" Carlisle asked with an eyebrow raised.

A light blush covered the top of Edward's cheeks and he started to stutter.

"Well, no, I…uh, I'm not…NO! I…!"

"Can you do mine next Eddie?" Rosalie asked in a really girly voice.

Emmet and Jasper laughed and Alice giggled. I covered my mouth to hide my giggles and Edward glared at them. Esme and Carlisle just chuckled and turned back to the paper. Edward sighed and started undoing the braid. We all settled down and continued to watch TV until the current show ended. I happily ate and watched pageant moms make fools of themselves. When the show was over, Carlisle and Esme got up and stretched.

"We're going to go turn in, you all be good," Carlisle said giving Emmet a look. Emmet let out a nervous laugh and avoided eye contact.

"Goodnight!" we all said at the same time.

Esme and Carlisle laughed and headed to their room. Alice hopped off her chair and stood in the middle of the room.

"Okay! So, we don't have time to play any games so I figured we could watch movies!" she said bouncing up and down.

"I'm picking the first movie!" Emmet yelled.

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "Fine Emmet. Everyone, go put on your pajamas, we're sleeping in the living room tonight!"

Emmet, Rose, Jasper, and Edward headed upstairs to get changed. I finished up the last of my alfredo and drank the last sip of my sweet tea before standing up and heading into the kitchen. Alice followed me and got out some bags of popcorn and put them in the microwave.

"Hey Bella, can you do me a favor?" she asked as she rummaged through the cabinets.

"Sure," I said refilling my tea glass.

"Can you look in the hallway closet and get out the blankets and make a place on the floor?" she asked sweetly.

"I sure can," I said as I walked back to the living room.

"Thank you!" she yelled.

"Welcome!" I hollered back.

I sat my sweet tea in the living room before heading to the hall closet. I opened the sliding door and grabbed all the blankets I could hold and waddled to the living room. I dumped them on the carpet and then got to work folding them into a comfy pallet. Right as I got done with the last blanket, my phone started ringing.

_Landlord says I should buy a tent, _

_But he can kiss my ass cause I paid the rent._

_So I doubt, _

_He'll kick me out This Afternoon._

I crawled over to my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked as I straightened out my shirt.

"Bella, I think I'm in love!" Josh said with a sigh.

I laughed and sat on the couch. "You've only been on one date!"

"But she's so amazing! She loves football, video games, getting dirty, and she doesn't care what she eats! She's like you, only she wears skirts and dresses!"

"So what you're saying is that you're dating my girly twin?" I said grinning.

"Yeah, pretty much," Josh said with a deep chuckle.

"Well what's her name?" I asked impatiently.

"Morgen Goodwin," he said dreamily.

I snorted at his adoring tone. "Okay Romeo," I teased, "she won't go bat shit crazy cause I'm your best friend will she?"

"No," Josh sighed, "she really wants to meet you."

"Good, cause your last girlfriend had mental problems…" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry!" he said exasperated.

I laughed and he huffed, I love irritating him.

"Well, I was wondering…." Josh began.

I groaned and leaned against the couch covering my face with my hand that was free.

"That's never a good thing coming out of your mouth."

"Since our fall breaks are at the same time…" he said.

"They are?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes. Would you mind coming down home?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

I thought about it for a moment. I really have missed him…

"I'll have to ask Charlie…" I said smiling.

"BOO-YAH!" Josh screamed excitedly.

I cracked up laughing and he joined me. I was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out of my mouth and my eyes were tearing up. I heard someone walk into the living room but I was too busy laughing to care. When I finally calmed down, I looked up and saw that I was Edward. He had one eyebrow raised and was smiling. I smiled and put my phone back to my ear. Josh had calmed down too and was happily making plans for my visit.

"Hey Josh, I gotta go. Edward's here and we're all about to watch movies." I said.

"Okay Bells, I'll talk to you soon. Bye, love you!" he said, it sounded like he was ruffling some papers.

"Love you too, be good and call me soon," I demanded.

"Okay, toodles," he said in a weird voice.

"Toodles," I said giggling.

I hung the phone up and set it on the table. I smiled up and Edward, but he had a slightly angry and hurt look on his face.

"Who was that?" he asked suspiciously.

I looked at him for a moment before saying, "Josh. My best friend from home. Remember? He's like my brother."

Edward's face paled and he looked ashamed. He came over to the couch and sat beside me and wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm so sorry," he said sadly.

I leaned in to him and said, "It's fine."

We sat in silence for a moment before our peace was interrupted by Emmet barreling down the stairs. Everyone else followed and we got comfortable to watch the first movie of the night: Insidious.

**Hey,**

**I would like to thank Sethluver15 for the idea about Bella's revenge on Jasper!(:**

**It's short but it's a chapter.**

**Love,**

**Kelsey.**


	18. The Tale of Thomas Cromwell

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me.

"Bella…" the person said quietly.

I groaned and snuggled closer to my big pillow.

"Belllaaaa!" the voice said harsher.

"What?" I hissed, my voice muffled by my pillow.

"WAKE UP!" Alice screamed.

I jumped and squeaked. My pillow…moved? It made a strange sound and then settled down again. I sat up groggily and realized my big pillow was actually Edward. He had one arm laid over his eyes and the other was around me. I looked up and saw Rosalie and Alice giggling.

"Very funny!" I scolded while getting up. I saw where Emmet was snoring on the couch, Jasper was on one side of the huge pallet bundled up in blankets, and Edward was at my feet with the blanket twisted around his legs.

"You guys were so cute last night!" Rose said covering her heart with her hand.

I blushed and grinned, remembering how I would scream at the scary movies and Edward would wrap his arms around me tighter and chuckle.

"Okay you love sick puppy, go get showered and dressed! We have a long day ahead!" Alice ordered as she pushed me towards the stairs.

I sighed but leaned down and fixed Edward's blanket first. Alice and Rose made an 'awwwe' noise and I rolled my eyes. I treaded up the stairs and into my guest room. I grabbed my phone off the bed and saw that it was 7:00 a.m. I groaned but grabbed my bathroom stuff anyways and headed to the shower. I turned on the hot water and let it steam up the bathroom. I turned on my music, stripped, and got in the shower. I started singing along to some Mayday Parade as I washed and relaxed. After a while, I decided I needed to get out. I shut the water off and wrapped a fluffy towel around me. I walked out of the bathroom and over to my duffel to pick some clothes. I pulled out a red and black Underarmor hoodie, my skinny jeans with holes in the knees and some grey Toms. I dried off and threw my towel at my feet. I put my clothes on and grabbed my towel again along with my makeup bag. I towel dried and moussed my hair as usual and then continued with my routine by putting on mascara. I did a once over in the mirror and smiled, I didn't look half bad. I sprayed some perfume, threw my shoes on, grabbed my phone and wrislet, and walked out of my room. I skipped down the stairs and noticed the guys were all still sleeping. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. Esme and Carlisle were talking and eating breakfast. They looked up when I walked in.

"Goodmorning Bella!" Esme said happily with a grin.

"Sleep well?" Carlisle asked as he sipped on his coffee.

"Goodmorning as well and yes, I did." I said blushing.

They both laughed knowingly which made me blush harder.

"Bella honey, would you like some bacon or sausage?" Carlisle asked as he cut a piece of sausage in half.

I resisted the urge to snarl my nose, I really hate sausage and bacon.

"No thank you, I don't really like sausage and bacon. Do you have any chocolate milk though?" I asked hopefully.

Esme laughed and nodded her head. "The cups are in the cabinet and the milk is in the fridge."

"Thank you!" I said as I reached for a cup. I opened the fridge and grabbed the half-gallon of chocolate milk. I shook it up and poured the chocolaty goodness into my cup. I put the milk back in the fridge and leaned against the counter as I gulped down my milk.

"Has Alice informed you of our day yet?" Esme asked as she stood from the table and walked over to the trash can and scraped her plate off.

"Nope, she hasn't. She just told me to get ready." I said as I washed my glass out and placed it in the sink.

"Well, I think we are going to the doctor first, for Rose, and then shopping. Later tonight we're going out the movies." Esme said as she stood beside me and sipped her coffee.

"Good luck. The boys and us are just going hiking." Carlisle said happily.

"I might have to join the guys instead…" I said jokingly.

Emse and Carlisle laughed and I joined them. I feel so comfortable here. We talked a little longer before Alice and Rosalie finally came downstairs and found us.

"Ready?" Alice asked as she bounced up and down.

"I suppose." I said dramatically.

Alice huffed and stomped out of the room. Rosalie laughed and followed her. Esme gave Carlisle a kiss and then locked her arm with mine. We walked out of the kitchen laughing the whole way. The boys were still sound asleep when we left.

Esme lead me to a silver Volvo. Alice was in the drivers seat and Rose was in the back. Esme walked to the passenger side so I slid into the back with Rosalie.

"Ready?" Alice asked look back at Rose.

"Yep!" Rosalie said confidently.

We pulled out of the long driveway and got on the curvy wooded rode. Alice turned the radio on for some background music as we talked. It took us about twenty minutes but we soon reached the hospital. It was surrounded by woods but was very large. The outside was lined with beautiful flowers and it just gave off a friendly vibe. Alice parked and we all got out. Alice skipped towards the hospital and I followed along behind Esme and Rose. We reached the hospital entrance and the sliding doors opened. I was met with the overly clean smell of a sanitized hospital. The walls were a light shade of grey and there was a glass circle in the middle of the room with desks and people that was labeled CHECK-IN. Esme went over there and I sat down on one of the black sofas against the wall. There was a clear coffee table with magazines on it and beside me there was a table with flowers. Emse was done quickly and walked over to where we were sitting.

"Just a few minutes and we'll be called back," she said sitting beside me.

"I'm so nervous." Rosalie said wringing her hands.

"It'll be fine." Esme said with a motherly smile.

Rose calmed down a little and began flipping through a magazine. About ten minutes later, an older woman walked up to us. She was in a white lab coat and purple scrubs with a stethoscope hanging around her neck and a clipboard in her hands.

"Rosalie Cullen?" she asked sweetly.

Rosalie took a deep breath and stood up.

"Well hello Rosalie. Carlisle informed me you would be coming today. You've grown so much!" the doctor said.

"Thanks Mrs. Wilson," Rose said with a small smile.

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Wilson asked looking around at us.

Esme and Alice stood but I stayed in place. They all looked at me questioningly.

"My PMS emotions are at their peak. Believe me, it'll be nothing but tears," I said smiling.

They all laughed, knowing exactly what I mean. Rose walked over and gave me a tight hug.

"You'll be fine." I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you!" she whispered back.

She hugged me once more before walking away with Esme, Alice and the doctor. I smiled sadly and stood there for a moment. I then decided to walk around for a little while. I wondered through the hospital before I somehow ended up at the nursery. I looked over all the precious babies swaddled in pink and blue. They were all so precious. There was one baby in particular, a little boy named Zachary, that was wide awake and staring at me. He had shiny brown eyes and a small tuft of blonde hair. He gave me this really weird look, so I waved. He broke out into a huge smile and laughed. I laughed along with him. I guess he was sleepy so he yawned and fell right asleep.

"They're so cute." someone said from beside me.

I jumped, startled, and looked to my right. It was a girl about my height with natural wavy blonde hair, round dark green eyes, and brown freckles. Her eyes and nose were red from crying.

"Yeah, they are. Are you okay?" I asked worried.

She sniffed and shook her head.

"What's your name?" I asked turning to face her.

"Izzy." she said and sniffed again.

"Well Izzy, I'm Bella. How about we find the cafeteria and get a drink?" I asked smiling.

She looked surprised but smiled weakly and nodded. We walked quietly to the cafeteria, which was very easy to find. I bought one of those milkshake things that you stick in a machine and it mixes it up. Izzy did the same and we sat down at a table. We sipped on our milkshakes before I spoke.

"So what's bugging you?" I asked.

Izzy sighed and looked down. I noticed she has a hospital bracelet on and she had a slight bump on her forehead by her hairline.

"I was at school this morning because there was a meeting for all the AP classes…"

She then told me the story of how she met the Cromwell's, Forks elusive family, and how he saved her from a van that was about to crash into her. She talked about how he acts weird around her and that he's pale, cold as ice, and has eyes that change color. He even went so far as to avoid her for a week. His family keeps to themselves and but she wants to be near them. When she was done, she was chewing on her straw and her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Well, you have a right to be curious. You also have a right to be told the truth, not lied to. Let him simmer for awhile. But make him come to you. If I were you, I'd do some research on him." I said as I stirred my milkshake.

"Hmm, I didn't think about that…thanks." she said smiling.

"You're welcome." I said happily.

"Izzy!" a deep voice yelled.

Izzy stiffened and didn't look up. I looked over her shoulder and saw a tall, lean guy with tousled black hair and snow white skin. He had light brown shadows under his honey brown eyes. He looked at me weirdly and angrily before looking down at Izzy. Behind him there were two other guys. One was taller and a little more built with wavy light brown hair, and the other was muscled with a short blonde curly mop for hair. They were both pale with honey colored eyes as well.

"I'm guessing the one that hollered is Thomas?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yep…" Izzy said with a sigh.

"Why aren't you in bed? You have a concussion!" Thomas said angrily, but you could easily detect the worry behind his façade.

"I'm fine!" Izzy said standing up quickly and staggering. I went to help but Thomas grabbed her first and steadied her.

Izzy stepped away from him and he looked hurt for a quick moment.

"Still being difficult." he said harshly.

She was about to respond when I intervened, something was making me irritated and it was affecting Izzy too.

"Thomas, right? You have no reason to be a dick to Izzy just because you won't be a man and tell the truth." I said coldly.

He looked surprised and then pissed off. The muscled guy laughed loudly and the other guy smirked.

"Listen here…" Thomas began before Izzy interrupted him.

"No, you listen. Bella has been the only person to listen to me and give me some honesty. I give up trying to be nice and trying to be your friend. All you do is push me away. Whenever you get the stick pulled outta your ass, call me."

With that, Izzy threw away her milkshake and stomped out of the cafeteria. Thomas was shocked and stood there with his mouth slightly open. The muscled guy was in hysterics now. Thomas then snapped out of it.

"Jason!" he hissed and turned to the guy with wavy hair. The feeling stopped and I looked at the guy curiously. The three got still and stared at me, not breathing.

We stood in silence before I decided to give the Thomas guy and ultimatum.

"Girls like Izzy don't come around often. I can tell you care about her. You let her go, and you'll regret it forever." I said simply.

I threw my empty cup away and headed back to the front of the hospital. I saw Esme, Rose, and Alice at the front desk and close to them was Izzy and a cop who was looking over her worriedly. Izzy sighed and hugged him. He must be her father. She looked in my direction and smiled. I returned it and then her and her father left the hospital.

"Bella!" Alice said as she ran up to me.

"Where have you been?" Rose asked, she was holding a plastic bag with pamphlets in them.

"I was helping a new friend." I said smiling.

**Hi,**

**Here's an update and I hope you enjoy the little Twilight spin in there! All the events of course go Stephanie Meyer!**

**Enjoy(:**

**Kelsey.**


	19. The Time I Was Almost Shopped To Death

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice filled me in on everything the doctor had told them. Rose had been given vitamins and a whole bunch of other pregnancy things she needed. Esme and Carlisle had decided that when Rose hits her eight month mark, she's going to move home to prepare for the little one. It sounded like a good plan to me! After thirty minutes in the car we arrived at a huge shopping mall. I groaned and Alice shushed me.

"There's no way I'm letting you go home without some new clothes!" Alice exclaimed.

I groaned again and Rose and Esme laughed. I stepped out of the Volvo and grudgingly followed them into the death chamber, I mean mall. The moment Alice walked in she squealed and started bouncing more than usual. So, this is how I die? Shopped to death by a Pixie. I can see the headlines now…

"Bella! Get happy!" Alice demanded.

I put on a huge fake smile and Alice glared at me. I shrugged and laughed.

"Well, where to first?" Esme asked.

"Okay," Alice began, "we are going to work our way counter-clockwise through the mall. We have to be done by 2:00!"

"Kill me now…" I muttered to Rosalie who began laughing at my doom.

Alice locked arms with me and dragged me into the first store…Victoria's Secret. I have never seen so much pink in my entire life! I was measured and then pulled around the store and handed different bras, panties, sweats, hoodies, shirts, and anything else Alice could fit into my arms. Rose and Esme were lucky, they weren't under Alice-Watch. After only twenty minutes, we were in line to check out. Of course she had to pick the one with the only guy cashier. I was mortified. Once we were done, Alice handed me my four bags and dragged me into the next store: Rue 21.

Two hours later, I collapsed at a table in the food court with 15 bags. Esme and Rose had about six each, and Alice had ten. I think I was actually sweating from all this hard labor.

"I think it's time for a quick snack and then one more store!" Alice said just as chipper as ever.

I glared at her but she blatantly ignored me.

"Chick-Fil-A sound good?" she asked.

Esme and Rose agreed and I just laid my head on the table and groaned.

"Okay! Be back in a sec!" Alice said as she skipped off to get our food.

_I feel like dancin' tonight,_

_I'm gonna party like it's my civil right._

_It doesn't matter where,_

_I don't care if people stare…_

I reached into my pocket and fished out my phone. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Edward. I smiled and answered it.

"Hello?" I said happily.

"Hey beautiful." Edwards velvet voice said.

I blushed and tried to hide my giggle. "What're you doin?" I asked.

"Just got home from hiking. You?"

"I feel like I just went hiking! Alice has drug me to about every store in this mall!" I exclaimed.

Edward laughed a huge laugh and I huffed. Not funny.

"I'm sorry, you'll be home soon though." he said reassuringly.

"I hope…" I said with a sigh.

"Well I need to get a shower and get ready for dinner tonight. See you soon love." Edward said.

My heart flipped when he called me love and I couldn't help but blush again.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye." I said with a grin.

"Bye babe." he said and hung up.

I giggled and put my phone on the table.

"Eddie boy I presume?" Rose said covering her laugh with her hand.

"Maybe…" I said grinning.

"You two are so cute." Esme said with a smile.

I blushed and ducked my head. Just then Alice appeared with two trays of food. She sat them on the table and then took her place in front of me.

"Dig in! I only got us chicken sandwiches because we'll be having a big supper." she said grabbing a sandwich and a drink.

We each did the same and began eating. I loved this chicken, it was always good. We sat and talked for a few minutes as we ate, but all too soon we were done and it was time to go to our final store. I threw my trash away, balanced my bags in my arms and followed Alice to our destination. Luckily, it was just a shoe store. At least, I thought it was luck until I was shoved onto a stool and forced into a million different pairs of shoes! I was lucky enough to keep Alice from buying me heels. Once we were done, I only left with four boxes of shoes. Alice lead us back to the car where we were, surprisingly, able to fit all of our bags in the trunk. I fell into the backseat and sighed.

"Now Bella, that wasn't so bad was it?" Alice said as she bobbed her head to the song on the radio.

I lifted my body from the seat just enough so I could see her.

"Drive." I said and then fell back to my comfy spot.

Esme and Rose laughed at me and Alice made a 'humph!' sound. I closed my eyes and sighed. My legs were going to be sore tomorrow. I must have dozed off because the next thing I new I was being carried into the house. I opened my eyes and blinked the sleep away.

"Hello sleeping beauty." Edward's voice said from above me.

I looked up and blushed as always. He laughed and sat me on my feet. We were in the living room and so was everyone else.

"When do we need to start getting ready?" Rosalie asked.

"Now! Our reservations are for 8 but we need to get to the movies ASAP!" Alice said as she jumped up from the couch and pulled Jasper with her.

"Bella, I have your clothes laid out. Can I trust you to wear what I picked and do your makeup accordingly?" Alice asked raising her eyebrows.

I groaned for the thousandth time and nodded. She squealed and jumped in place.

"Let's go." Rosalie sighed as she grabbed Emmet's hand and led him up the stairs. Carlisle and Esme walked to their room and Alice ran over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before skipping away with Jasper. Edward intertwined our fingers and led me to the stairs.

"Ready for tonight?" he asked as we leisurely walked up the stairs.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Going to the movies and then to dinner at some Italian restaurant."

"Doesn't sound too bad." I said with a yawn.

We had reached our floor by now and I was dreading what I was supposed to wear.

"I'll see you in a few." Edward said.

"Okay." I said as I let go of his hand and walked into my room.

I closed the door and leaned against it. I was so tired, and I was starting to cramp. I took a deep breath and walked over to the bed to see what I was supposed to wear. Alice had chosen some new, uh, unmentionables, a very light pink dress that came a little below mid-thigh and was fitted, but not skin tight, and a dark brown cropped leather jacket to go over the dress. It wasn't a combination that was tacky, Alice knew her stuff, but it wasn't something I'd wear every day. On the floor were flats the same color as the jacket but looked like the material had been wrapped around the shoe kind of. Hell I don't know, I'm not a 'fashonista.' I quickly changed and then timidly walked over to the mirror. I was surprisingly shocked to see that I didn't look half bad. I smiled in satisfaction and went into the bathroom. There was a piece of paper taped to the mirror.

_Bella,_

_Hope you like what I picked! It doesn't matter cause you're wearing it anyways! Just put on some light brown eye shadow and a very thin line of liquid black liner. Touch up you're your hair and hair spray it. Then, you'll be done!_

_Alice._

Seems simple enough. I put on the eye make-up Alice wanted and then touched up my mascara. I took a step back and looked at my hair. It was wind blown and slightly frizzy. I ran my fingers through it and debated on what to do. Screw leaving it down. I took my hair and twisted it into a very loose but neat bun that laid on my neck under my right ear. My bangs sat in a perfect swoop and just enough loose hairs were hanging down. I smiled at my work and walked out of the bathroom. I sprayed on some of my favorite perfume and inhaled the flowery scent.

I was slipping my shoes on when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled as I slipped some money and my phone into my tiny jacket pockets.

"Wow…" someone said quietly.

I turned around and blushed when I saw it was Edward. His mouth was slightly open and he looked in awe. I smiled and tried to hide my giggle. He looked up and walked over to me with a weird look in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his.

"You look beautiful." Edward murmured with a crooked grin.

I'm pretty sure my heart melted and started whooshing around in my chest but it was still beating a hundred miles and hour. My face and neck got hot. Edward grinned and I blushed even more. I looked him over and saw that he was wearing worn out Sperries, dark blue jeans that sagged just a little, and a light grey and white plaid shirt that was buttoned about halfway up with a very light pink shirt underneath. He smelled amazing too.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said as I felt my blush slowly fading.

He grinned and said, "You look better."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Edward stepped back but ran his hand down my arm before taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep!" I said with a huge smile.

We walked out of the room hand in hand. We made the short walk down the stairs and saw that everyone was waiting at the bottom. Alice had on a dress kind of like mine, except hers was flowey and had a grey cardigan over it, and Rose was wearing a red one, of course, just a little shorter with a netted black cardigan. All the guys were dressed the same as Edward, just in different colors. Esme was wearing a loose tan dress that came above her knees, and Carlisle was wearing a light blue shirt with grey slacks.

"Bella!" Rose gasped when she saw me.

"Daaaannnngggg!" Emmet and Jasper said together.

Edward laughed and I blushed, mortified.

"I knew you'd look good." Alice said with a smug smile.

"Thanks. I guess it's worth it after all you put me through today." I said with a huff.

"Yeah, yeah." she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Alright kids, are we ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure are!" Alice chirped.

"Okay, Edward, you and Bella ride with us. Alice, Jasper, and Emmet, behave for Rose." Esme said sighing at the end.

"I CALL FRONT!" Emmet and Jasper screamed as they fought there way out the door.

Esme shook her head and walked over to Carlisle.

"Those are YOUR kids." she said poking him in the chest. She walked out the door leaving an amused Carlisle behind.

"Let's go," he said with a chuckle.

I followed everyone out the door, and I couldn't help the feeling that something was going to happen tonight.

**Hey Guys,**

**Here's another chapter. I will add some more Edward/Bella romance soon, but there's a little for you. No the Twilight spin won't affect the story at all, I just thought it be a cool little twist. I'll update ASAP.**

**Also, if you have any little ideas for Bella's revenge on Jasper or anything else you might wanna read, tell me. I may not use ALL of the ideas, but I will use a few. It's my thank you to all of you wonderful readers that put up with my slow updates and grammar slip ups.**

**Another thing, if you have a story you may want me to read and give feed back on, let me know. I'll be more than happy to help!**

**Love,**

**Kelsey.**


	20. Bella the Tough

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

Carlisle was driving down the winding highway and soft music was playing from the speakers of the car. Esme was humming along and Edward was looking out his window with a content smile on his face. There was silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence. I looked outside my window and watched the green landscape go by. I frowned slightly. I had a nagging feeling. It wasn't a oh-no-something-bad-will-happen feeling, more like a something-really-great-will-happen. It was weird…

Soon the green gave away to blinding city lights. Carlisle pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car. Edward looked over at me and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked happily.

I smiled and said, "Sure am."

I opened the door and stepped out of the car. A breeze went by and I shivered. Edward wrapped an arm around me and led me into the restaurant. The smell of fresh breadsticks and pasta hit me and I inhaled deeply. Mmmm, pasta!

"Reservation under Cullen," Carlisle said to the hostess.

"Follow me," the girl said. She looked to be a little younger than us and surprisingly, she wasn't gawking at any of the Cullen's. Actually she looked too stressed to be worried about any of us. We followed her to a large table that was slightly secluded from everyone else.

"Here you go," the girl said as she set menus and silverware on the table.

"The waiter will be here in a few minutes. Anything else you need?" she asked in a rush.

"We're fine, thank you dear." Esme said sweetly as she sat down.

The hostess smiled quickly before she ran off to seat someone else.

"Here you go." Edward said as he pulled my chair out for me.

I blushed and sat down. Rose sat on my left, Edward on my right, then Carlisle, and Esme, then Jasper, and Alice, then finally Emmet. I noticed Jasper and Emmet were glaring at each other. I leaned over to Rose.

"Why are they glaring?" I whispered.

"Because they were fighting over the front seat, so Alice and I made them sit in the backseat," she said with a sigh.

"Ohhhhh." I said with a nod.

We sat and talked for a few more minutes before our waiter walked up. No offence to gays, but he was clearly gay. You could tell from his dress and his demeanor. I had a gay friend back home, he was really dependable and the kind of guy that doesn't care what anyone has to say. But anyways, he was hitting on Edward and we were all trying not to laugh.

"Well hello! My name's Eric and I'll be your server for tonight! Can I take your orders?" he asked as he looked Edward up and down.

"I'll have the mushrooms and pasta, with a Mr. Pibb." I said while holding back a giggle.

The waiter quickly wrote down my order and looked at Edward.

"What about you?" he purred.

"Uh…spaghetti and a Coke," Edward said mortified.

Emmett and Jasper were about to explode from laughter, so I decided it was time to save Edward from his misery. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled gratefully and grabbed my hand. I glanced up at the waiter. He sighed and took everyone else's order before walking away. We all began laughing and Edward's face turned tomato red. When I had settled down, I got up and told Edward I was going to the bathroom. I walked through the restaurant and finally found the door that said "Women." When I entered the door, I bumped into a girl with fire red hair.

"Watch it," she hissed. She pushed passed me and walked back to the dining area.

"Bitch," I mumbled as I went into the bathroom.

I did my business and checked myself in the mirror. I still looked okay. I washed my hands and walked out of the restroom. As I neared my table, I saw the red headed chick from the bathroom…and she was sitting in my seat. I gritted my teeth and stalked to the table. Edward looked like he wanted to kill her, every time she would touch him he would jerk away. Alice and Rosalie looked up and saw me coming, they had an expectant look on their faces as they stared down the intruder. Jasper and Emmett were looking cautiously between Edward and the girl, and Carlisle and Esme were watching everything calmly…although Esme didn't look like she was a fan of whoever this chick was.

As I got closer, I took a better look at her. She was a little shorter than Rosalie, but she was no where near as pretty and she dressed like a skank. Her hair was curly all over and flame red. She had a confident look on her face and she was flirting shamelessly with MY Edward. I finally reached the table and stood above her. I glared down at her murderously and cleared my throat.

"Ahem." I said, well more like hissed.

She turned around with an irritated sigh and looked me over. She humorlessly chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely.

I smiled my best sweet smile and said, "You're in my seat."

She raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Well I'm sorry but your seat is now taken."

I put my hand on my hip and tried my best not to claw her throat out. "Who do you think you are?" I asked.

"Victoria. I was Edward's last and soon to be current girlfriend. So scram, he doesn't need you. You're no where near pretty enough for him." she said with smugness.

"Victoria. Leave." Edward said harshly.

Victoria pouted and turned towards him. "But baby, I've missed you." she said as she ran her hand up and down his arm.

I shot my hand out and grabbed her hand from Edward's arm. I yanked her out of my chair so she was standing in front of me. I was gripping her arm so tight my knuckles were white. Victoria shrieked in pain and bent over trying to release her arm from my death grip. By now a few people had turned to look at us and were whispering. Victoria tried to punch me with her other hand but I snatched it up before she made contact. She glared and struggled but I was not letting her go.

"Listen to me, if Edward wanted anything to do with you he would obviously keep in touch with you and not be flirting with me any chance he got. Apparently I'm pretty enough for him because he tells me it everyday. So actually, Edward doesn't need or want you. Now, I'm going to let you go and you're going to walk away; and, if you don't I will be more than happy to show you the way out." I said angrily as I stared her down. My grip on her arms had continued to increase causing her to whimper.

I let her arms go and she glared at me while rubbing the red spots I had made. The manager walked up behind Victoria and looked between us.

"Is there a problem here?" the woman asked with her eyebrows raised. She looked at Victoria and glared. "Victoria, you were banned from this restaurant a month ago for causing a ruckus and dealing drugs. What are you doing here again? This is the second time you broke parole."

"Uh…I was just leaving…" Victoria said quickly.

"Oh no, you're coming with me." the manager said as she grabbed a hold of a pleading Victoria and dragged her away.

Everyone went back to eating and I finally took my seat. I sighed and took a sip of my drink that the waiter had placed for me. I looked up and everyone was staring at me. Carlisle and Esme looked relieved, Rose and Alice looked proud, Emmet and Jasper looked amused, and Edward was looking me over worriedly.

"Something wrong?" I asked with a laugh.

Jasper and Emmett started laughing along with Alice and Rosalie. "Way to go Bella!" Alice said happily.

"To Bella!" Emmett said holding his glass up.

"To Bella!" the rest of the table said.

We clinked our glasses together and laughed about the previous events.

"Who knew Bella could be so mean?" Jasper asked with a chuckle.

"We've taught her well," Rosalie said smugly as she sipped her water.

"Don't ever start a fight like that again," Edward said with worry laced in his tone.

"Lighten up Eddie," Emmet said, "Bella obviously can handle things on her own."

Edward glared at Emmett for the nickname and Emmett, being the mature person that he, stuck his tongue out. Rose smacked him on the head causing him to yelp in pain.

"Idiot," Rosalie mumbled.

"I have a feeling that things will be a lot more interesting with you around Bella," Esme said with a motherly smile.

"Thank you," I said smiling brightly.

Just then the waiter came to the table with our food. I dug in once he sat mine in front of me. We talked and laughed about all the silly things the Cullen's had done. At one point during my meal, I sneaked a peek at Edward. He was staring at me with a crooked smile on his face. His eyes were shining with happiness. When he realized I was looking at him, he smiled even bigger causing me to blush and grin at him. He turned back to his food and I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped from my lips. Edward Cullen has a weird effect on me.

**Hey…**

**I know you're all angry at the late updates but I haven't had internet it FOREVER. The updates will hopefully pick up. I also have a new story in the works. If any of you had read my other story before I deleted it, it is like that just a whole lot better!**

**Just be patient and my story will start picking up!**

**Love,  
****Kelsey**


	21. Switching Views and Prank Ideas

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

I woke up to birds chirping outside my window and the sun warming my face. I groaned and rolled over. Since when does the sun shine in Forks? I sat up in my bed and looked around groggily. I checked the time on my phone; the screen said 7:45. I must have fallen asleep in the car last night…I looked down and realized I was still in my dress. I laughed tiredly before getting out of bed and looking through my bag for some clothes. I decided on a pair of grey sweatpants with a couple holes in them and an orange Future Farmers of America shirt I had stolen from Josh before I left home. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I stepped in and sighed at the gloriously hot water. I took my time in the shower, not wanting to leave here just yet. My mind kept wondering to Edward. He was everything I wanted…sweet, funny, kind, extremely good looking. I adored him for everything he did for me. I just wanted to stay here with him in our happiness forever.

The water started to get cool so I reluctantly shut it off and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself off with a fluffy towel and wiped away some of the steam from the mirror. I looked at myself and sighed. I'm glad Edward saw something he liked. I put on my comfy clothes and squeezed the water out of my long brown hair. I then put it in a loose messy bun at the nape of my neck. After all that was done I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I walked over to my bag and began packing all my stuff so I'd be ready to go. I was so distracted that I was startled when I heard a sweet, velvet voice.

"Don't you look beautiful this morning." Edward said from his perch on my bed.

I squeaked and fell on my butt in shock. Edward let out a loud carefree laugh and I blushed. He too was in a pair of sweatpants and a white and blue striped t-shirt. His hair was its attractive messy self and his eyes shone with adoration.

"Ha, ha, laugh at my clumsy self." I said as I got up and sat on the bed with him. I scooted over so I was leaning up against him.

"I will." he said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

I chuckled and leaned further into him.

"Sleep well?" he asked as he rubbed my thigh.

"I did, I think," I said with a laugh, "I don't remember going to bed."

Edward chuckled, "That's because you, Rose, and Alice all passed out on the way home."

"Ohhhh." I said nodding my head in understanding. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well," Edward said, "we are going to eat some breakfast and hang around here till about 11, then we are hitting the road to go back to school. But I think Alice wants to do a little shopping on the way."

I groaned and flopped down on my back. I didn't want to go shopping! Damn Alice. I felt the bed shift and soon Edward appeared above me. His crooked grin shining from the light outside and his hair looking even more red than usual.

"You've got me to get you through." he breathed.

My heart sped up and I could feel my cheeks get red. I looked away shyly hoping he couldn't hear the loud pounding in my chest. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my neck. My breath hitched and I became really still. This boy will be the death of me. I turned my head back to Edward and our lips were only an inch apart. Before I could lean up to close the distance, he jumped up from the bed. I sat up quickly and glared playfully at him. He was smiling innocently.

"C'mon," he said reaching out his hand, "Esme is making chocolate chip pancakes."

I squealed and hopped off the bed and grabbed his hand. I skipped out of my room and down the stairs with Edward struggling to keep up. Once my feet hit the bottom step, I made a mad dash for the kitchen. Esme was there and she was happily humming and making the pancakes. I closed my eyes and took in the smell of the chocolate.

"Hi Esme!" I said brightly.

Esme turned around startled, but smiled sweetly when she saw me.

"Hello Bella…and Edward," she said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi mom." Edward said as he took an apple from the fridge.

"Esme do you need any help?" I asked hopefully.

Esme's smile brightened as she said, "Sure! I'd love some help. You can start mixing the batter as I finish up the bacon and sausage."

"I'm going in the living room with everyone else," Edward said with a mouthful of apple.

I waved my hand dismissively as I mixed up the pancake batter. I mixed in a lot of chocolate chips. I loved chocolate chips pancakes.

"So Bella," Esme said as she flipped the sausages, "how's school?"

"It's great. I love all of my classes and I have great friends," I said with a chuckle.

"Yes, my children are very fond of you Bella. I want to thank you." she said as she wrapped and arm around my waist in a motherly fashion.

"Thank me?" I asked confused.

"For making my family complete. They are all so much happier…especially Edward," she said with a knowing smile.

I blushed and ducked my head. "He makes me happy." I said with a small smile.

Esme hugged me and laughed before returning back to her cooking. I really loved this family…

Edward's POV:

"Eddie!" Emmett boomed as I walked into the living room. "Aw damn it Jasper!" he screamed as his character died. I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to my sisters on the couch.

"Hey Edward," Alice said happily as she bounced in place.

I chuckled, "Hey Alice, hey Rosalie."

"Goodmorning Edward," Rose said as she examined her nails.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked as she shopped online from her phone.

"She's helping Mom in the kitchen." I said as I watched Emmett get killed again.

"Jasper! You're a cheater!" Emmett yelled like a child.

"No, you just suck!" Jasper retorted with an eye roll.

Emmett leaped on Jasper and they began wrestling, again. Mom was going to kill them. Just then Dad walked into the living room carrying a blood pressure machine.

"Boys!" he said sternly.

Emmett and Jasper quickly broke apart hastily saying their apologies. Dad shook his head and sighed.

"You kids ready to go back to school?" he asked as he sat next to Rosalie and took her blood pressure.

"Not really…" Rose muttered, she winced as the cuff tightened around her arm.

"Same here," the rest of us mumbled.

The machine beeped and Dad wrote down the number saying that everything looked good. Just then Bella walked into the living room smiling. I swear she gets more beautiful every time I see her. I grinned at her and I'm sure I looked like a fool. She blushed once she saw me and she ducked her eyes shyly before meeting my gaze again and batting her long lashes. My breath hitched and my heart did flips.

"Breakfast is ready!" she said happily.

"Food!" Emmett yelled and took off towards the dining room.

Dad and Jasper were right on his trail. Rosalie was the next to leave, giving Bella a hug on her way by.

"BELLA SWAN! What are you wearing?" Alice shrieked with a look of horror on her face.

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. I for one thought she looked gorgeous. Of course, she looked wonderful last night, but I love this Bella the most. The natural, relaxed Bella.

"Clothes," Bella said as if were the simplest answer ever.

"You are not wearing that when we go shopping!" Alice said sternly.

"Really? Watch me." Bella hissed as she turned on her heel and left the room.

I laughed loudly as Alice let out a frustrated wail.

"You'll never win with her," I said as we walked to the dining room.

"Shut it!" Alice said annoyed, which only made me laugh more.

Everyone was seated in their regular spots laughing and joking. I took my place next to Bella who was chatting with Jasper.

"What are you most afraid of?" she asked innocently, but I could see the underlying mischief in her eyes.

"Ghosts." Jasper said with a shudder; I watched as her eyes shone with confirmation. "They creep me out…what's yours?"

"Spiders I suppose," Bella said pretending to be scared.

"Dig in guys!" Mom said. Food was being passed and soon everyone was hungrily eating.

"Now Rose, don't forget to take your vitamins and eat correctly." Dad said as he cut up his pancakes.

"I will Dad, I promise!" Rosalie said as she ate her yogurt with fruit.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll make sure she's alright." Emmett said seriously.

I knew Emmett would keep that promise. We would all be watching out for her. I glanced over at Bella and saw that she was contently chewing on her pancake. She was so childlike, it was adorable. I reached over and brushed a strand of loose hair our of her face. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly. I couldn't help but return it.

After about an hour, everyone had finished eating and we were cleaning up. It was getting close to time for us to leave so we needed to get everything ready. Mom and Dad were washing dishes together and everyone else had left to finish packing. I suppose I should do the same. I walked up to my room slowly, taking in the house as I went. I missed being here all the time. As I passed Bella's room, I noticed it was empty, her bag was on the bed though. I went into my room and packed up my bag and grabbed a few things I may want later on. When I was done, I grabbed my bag and shut my door. I walked to Bella's room and grabbed her stuff as well. I walked down the stairs and noticed everyone but Bella was there. I frowned and walked outside to put the bags in Emmett's jeep. When I opened the front door, I saw Bella on the steps talking on her phone.

"Okay dad…" she was saying.

I walked past her and she smiled at me. I grinned and put our stuff away. I closed the door to the jeep and sat with Bella on the step as she finished her conversation.

"Thank you Dad…I love you…bye," Bella said and hung up.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to my side. She relaxed into me and I greedily took in her scent.

"How's your Dad?" I asked casually.

"Fine, we were just making plans." she said with a sigh.

"Plans…?" I inquired.

"Yes, Josh wants me to come home for fall break so I was just asking Charlie." she said as she played with my fingers.

"Oh…" I said hoping she couldn't detect my disappointment. I was slightly jealous, but I wasn't going to keep her from her best friend back home, I'm sure he misses her a ton.

"Want me to see if you can come?" Bella asked with a concerned look on her face.

I sighed and rubbed her arm. "That's nice Bells, but Josh hasn't seen you in a long time. I'm sure he wants to hang out with you and catch up. It'll be okay. Maybe he can come visit all of us during spring break or something." I said, already smiling at my plans.

Bella smiled brightly and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"So…" she said with an evil grin.

"Oh no…" I sighed.

"I need your help with a little prank." she said suggestively.

I groaned, this was going to be bad.

**Hey Y'all.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. It was kind of simple, but I don't want to rush the story. **

**More to some soon!**

**Love,  
****Kelsey.**


	22. Demon Pixie

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

"Emmett drive carefully! Call me when you get home!" Esme said as she hugged us all goodbye with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll make sure Emmett does as he told." Rosalie said as she got into the jeep.

Esme hugged me and Edward last. I felt myself tear up a little. I had only known her for a weekend but she had become a mother to me just that quick. After our hugs, Edward helped me into our spot in the jeep. We got comfortable; him sitting in the seat, and me sitting with my back to the window with my legs draped over his lap. I smiled happily at my sweatpants. Alice had tried to make me change…

_Edward and I had just walked back into the house. We were holding hands and laughing. I turned the corner to the living room and was about to ask Alice a question._

"_Hey Ali-AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as something jumped on my back._

"_YOU'RE NOT WEARING SWEATPANTS!" Alice screamed from on top of me._

_I was thrashing, trying to get the demon pixie off my back. I fell over and we continued our tussle on the floor. For someone that only weighed 98 pounds, she sure was strong!_

"_Alice get off me!" I shrieked as I was able to make a momentary escape. I looked up and saw everyone's horrified faces. I opened my mouth to tell them to help me, but a bloodcurdling scream came out instead as Alice pulled me back into her clutches with a sadistic laugh._

"_Alice let her go-OW!" Edward hollered, I assumed she had hit him._

"_EMMETT!" Alice commanded._

"_Okay boss!" Emmett's idiotic voice said from somewhere._

_I screamed, again, as I was hoisted in the air with my feet dangling beneath me. I then felt my sweatpants yanked away from my body, which caused me to scream again._

"_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I hollered at Alice as I frantically swung my feet around in an attempt to stop Alice from putting on the extremely short, shorts she has in her hands._

"_Stop moving!" Alice hissed at me as she struggled in getting my legs still._

_Just then, someone cleared their throat. I stopped moving and looked over to see Esme and Carlisle standing in the living room walkway. Alice was still holding the shorts, I was in my panties, and Emmett was still holding me Lion King style in the air. Everyone else was sitting down trying to hold in their laughs._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Emmett screamed as he dropped me on the floor with an 'oomph!'_

"_Bella…Alice…Emmett…what is going on?" Esme asked with her eyebrows raised._

"_Well, you see…" Alice said as she began telling her story of her assault on me to her parents. While she was distracted, I glanced behind her and saw my sweatpants were draped over the arm of the couch._

"_So you see, Bella needs to wear these shorts." Alice stated simply with a shrug of her shoulders._

"_Bella, what do you have to say about all this?" Carlisle inquired._

"_Well…" I began as I slowly made my way over to my sweatpants, "I think…ALICE IS CRAZY!" _

_I snatched my sweatpants from the couch and sped off towards the bathroom. Alice lunged for me, but I dodged her neatly._

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Alice screamed in defeat._

I laughed to myself at the memory. You gotta love Alice…

"What's so funny love?" Edward asked, his breath tickling my ear.

"I was just remembering when Alice attacked me." I said with another laugh.

Alice made a 'humph' sound and crossed her arms as she sulked in the seat in front of us with Jasper. It only made me laugh harder.

"So," Rose said from the front seat by Emmett, "where to first Alice?"

"Well, as much as I would love to shop all day, Mom gave me strict orders to be at school at a decent time, so take the next exit so we can shop for a couple hours. Then we'll eat, and head home." Alice said as she snuggled into Jasper.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Emmett said as he turned onto the exit ramp.

In a matter of minutes, we were getting out of Emmett's massive jeep and following Alice into the mall. It was extremely busy for a Sunday.

"Honey, we are going to go look a few stores, call us when you need us." Jasper said as he kissed Alice on the cheek.

"Okay!" she said as she drug me and Rose, well, mostly me, into a dress store.

"Alice, why are we in a dress store?" I asked confused.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! Every year we have a Back to School Bash. We have a bunch of dances actually: Winter Formal, Spring Fling, and for Rose, Jasper, and Emmett, the Prom." Alice said as she flipped through the dresses along with Rosalie.

"Do I have to go?" I whined.

"Yes!" they both said fiercely.

I pouted before a thought hit me. "Fine, if I have to go then I'm picking the dress, and getting myself ready."

"But Bell-aaaaaa!" Alice whined and stomped her foot.

"Do you dress Rose?" I asked with an eyebrow raised and my arms crossed.

"Well…no…" Alice said with a frown.

"Then I can dress myself!" I said as I walked over to a rack of blue dresses.

"One day Bella! One day!" Alice said angrily.

I heard Rosalie snort and I laughed, Alice was so childish sometimes.

"At least pick a blue dress Bella!" Alice said as she pulled a dress from the rack she was looking at.

"Way ahead of you!" I said frustrated. I didn't like any of these dresses! They were all too fancy.

"Alice…I don't have to have a fancy dress do I?" I asked as I snarled my nose at a hot pink mini dress that probably wouldn't cover anything.

"Oh, no. Just something pretty and simple." She answered as she pulled a dress from the rack to try on.

"Hmmm…" I flipped through a few more dresses before I found the perfect one. I squealed and ran towards the dressing room, Alice and Rose were right behind me with their dresses as well.

I locked the door and quickly undressed. I stepped into the dress and pulled it up. I zipped the dress and faced the mirror. I loved it…it was white with little red and turquoise blue flowers covering it. It had thin dark blue spaghetti straps and in the middle between my breasts was a stripe with big buttons the same color as the straps it came about three inches above my knee, so it didn't look slutty. I did a small twirl and I loved the way the dress moved.

"Bella let us see!" Alice called.

I unlocked the door and stepped out with a pose.

"Whattya think?" I asked.

They both squealed causing some people to look at us and causing me to blush.

"It's perfect for you!" Rosalie said as she examined the back.

"Definitely!" Alice said as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I love y'alls dresses too!" I said as I looked them over.

Alice's dress was white as well, but it was covered in larger orange, green, and pale green/grey flowers. It had a grey ribbon that tied around the waist and was strapless. It was also the same length as mine. Rosalie's dress was white like mine and Alice's, but it had an orange band right under her bust and had tall orange, pink, and black water color flowers on it. It was a little shorter than ours, but Rosalie could pull it off.

"I think we've all found our matches!" Alice squealed as we headed back in the dressing rooms to change.

We paid for our dresses and walked across the way to a shoe store. It didn't take us long to find our shoes. Mine were dark blue flats, Alice had chosen grey pumps, and Rose went for black stilettos. They tried to get me in some heels, but I refused. I did not want to be falling over Edward all night. That is…if Edward wants to go with me…

"Guys…" I said as I stopped walking in the middle of the mall.

"Yeah Bells?" Rose asked confused.

"How…how do I know Edward will ask me?" I asked timidly. I was really scared he wouldn't.

Rose and Alice looked at each other before they began laughing. I looked down and could feel myself going red.

"Bella don't worry." Alice said as she linked her arm through mine.

"Edward will ask you, we promise." Rosalie said as she linked her arm through my other one.

I smiled, hoping they were right. We walked through the mall getting a few looks, but I ignored them. We eventually made our way to the food court where I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward waiting for us. They each had some bags and were laughing about something. Emmett looked up and saw us.

"Hey guys! Over here!' he screamed as he waved like a maniac.

Rosalie groaned and me and Alice giggled. We walked over to them and took our places next to our guys. Edward pulled my chair out and kissed my cheek once I was seated.

"I missed you." he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too." I said as I started into his green eyes. Why was he so gorgeous?

He smiled his crooked grin and took my hand in his.

"Did you girls find your dresses?" Jasper asked as he pulled Alice closer to him.

"We sure did!" she said as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Lucky for each of you, you already have shirts to match." Rosalie said as she flipped her long blonde hair.

"Great." Edward said with a sigh of relief.

"You ladies hungry?" Emmett's loud voice asked.

"Hmm, I'd go for a milkshake!" Alice said happily.

"Me too!" I agreed.

"Me three!" Rose said with a smile.

"One vanilla, one chocolate, and one strawberry." Alice ordered.

The guys got up and went to order our shakes. I yawned and stretched my arms. Shopping made me tired. I was ready to be in my bed already. But I needed to call my mom and Josh first. I can't wait to see him again. Lord knows what all he's got into without me to tell him no. I chuckled at that to myself. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Edward placing my milkshake in front of me. I smiled at him a took a sip. Mmmm, chocolate. We all stayed there for a little while longer, laughing and joking. There was never a dull moment with my friends. Eventually, we made our way back to Emmett's jeep and went home. Edward and I curled up in the back and slept the whole way home. He was the best pillow I could ask for.

All too soon, I was being woken up. We were in the school parking lot. It was 7:30 at night. Everyone looked tired beyond belief. Except Emmett, Emmett is never tired.

"I'm hungry!" he boomed causing everyone to glare at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Well what do you what?" Jasper asked tiredly.

"Spaghetti!" he yelled, causing us to once again glare.

"Then lets go eat so he'll shut up." Edward mumbled as he wrapped his arms around me.

We started walking before I stopped. I knew how to cook, and we have a stove that's not being used.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked with a frown.

"I can cook spaghetti!" I said happily.

"There is a small grocery store on campus…" Alice mused.

"Then c'mon! you guys go take your bags to our room and me and Edward will get everything I need." I said as I pulled Edward to the courtyard.

"Okay, see you guys in a minute." Alice said as the gang walked away.

Edward took my hand and led me to the on campus grocery. We walked in content silence for a while before he broke it.

"So Bella…" he said with a small smile on his face.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"Would you like to be my date for the dance?" he asked.

I squealed and leaped into his arms.

"Of course!" I said grinning.

He laughed his beautiful laugh and hugged me close. We broke apart and continued walking. Before we reached the grocery store, I noticed the party store that me and Alice had been to a while back. I grinned evilly and pulled Edward towards the store.

"Bella?" Edward asked confused.

"It's for revenge." I said simply.

**Hello.**

**Here's another chapter…I hope you all like it!**

**Love,  
****Kelsey.**


	23. Plans Of Revenge

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

"What exactly is your revenge Bella?" Edward asked as I grabbed things from the party store shelves.

"Well, after Jasper yelled at me in front of everyone, I decided he deserved some revenge…and it would give me another chance to prank Emmett. So, I asked Jazz what he was most afraid of and it's ghost. My plan is to rig up a creepy ghost scene in your dorm. Just wait and see." I said as I took my items to the checkout.

I paid for my things and laughed evilly causing Edward to chuckle. We went next door to the on campus grocery and got the things I needed for spaghetti. Three boxes of noodles, two large jars of sauce, one extra large family sized meat pack, and some spices. I was cooking for an army so I needed a lot. I paid for everything and we walked hand in hand to my dorm. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was going to set in a few hours.

"Bella?" Edward asked from beside me. I looked over at him only to see that he was already staring at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile.

"What would you say to going on a date…with me?" he asked nervously.

My smile turned into an all out grin. "I'd love that." I said as I blushed even more.

"Good. How about Wednesday night?" he said happily.

I looked up at him and smiled brightly. He grinned back and playfully bumped my shoulder. I giggled and blushed, again.

All too soon we were outside my dorm room. There was laughing and cheering coming from inside. I looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders. I opened the door and was surprised by what I saw. Emmett was on the ground…trying to put his legs behind his head. He had halfway succeeded in getting one on his shoulder. Now he was working on the other. Rosalie was holding her head in her hands while Alice and Jasper laughed at him. Emmett was really struggling. I think he may have farted in his strain.

"Um, hey guys?" Edward asked as he took the party store bags from my hands.

Everyone looked up at us, well, Emmett tried to. He was struggling to turn to see us. Edward sighed and took the bags to my room as I headed for the kitchen.

"Can someone help me?" Emmett asked from the floor, his voice was muffled.

I kicked him on my way by and he fell out of his contorted position.

"Ow Bella!" he whined as he rubbed his side.

"Well that's the only way I knew how to untangle you without ripping your arm off." I stated simply as I got out a pot to start cooking the meat.

"Hey Alice?" I called as I seasoned and cooked the meat.

"Yeah Bells?" she said from her spot beside Jasper.

"If you guys never cook, how come you have fully stocked cabinets with cooking things?" I asked as I drained the juice from the meat.

"Esme thought we'd be cooking and not eating on campus a lot. But none of us can cook that well." Alice answered.

"Oh okay." I replied. _'Well I will definitely be cooking more.'_

I put a pot of water on the stove so it would start boiling. I then got to work mixing the meat and sauce. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I sighed and leaned into him, feeling at home.

"Hello love." Edward said.

His cool breath sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hello Edward." I said as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

He took a deep breath and smiled. "It smells amazing Bella!"

I laughed and turned the meat to low so I could step away from the stove.

"Thank you." I said as I pecked him on the cheek. I checked the wall clock and saw that it was almost 7:30. I needed to call Josh and tell him I could come see him.

"I'm gonna go call Josh." I said as he hugged me.

"Okay, I'll let you know when the water is boiling." Edward said with a smile.

"Alrighty." I said as I headed for my room.

"Oh Bella!" Rosalie said as I passed.

"Hmm?" I said as I stood in the doorway of my room.

"A package came for you. I laid it on your bed." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Rose!" I said as I quickly ran into my room to search for it.

It was laying next to my bags. I got a pair of scissors from my desk and opened it. I cut the last piece of tape and opened the lid. Inside were some of mine and Josh's favorite memories. There were a bunch of pictures of me and him from when we went to concerts or ballgames or school events. There was also friendship bracelets, trinkets we had found, and lots of other stuff. I felt my eyes start to water so I dialed Josh's number. After a few rings he picked up.

"Well hello Bellsie!" Josh's deep voice greeted me.

"Hell Joshie! Thank you so much for my package!" I gushed happily.

"I just thought you needed a little bit of home." he said, I could tell he was smiling.

"Oh, dad said I could definitely come down for Fall Break!" I squealed excitedly.

"Woooohoooo!" Josh boomed.

We both started laughing at how silly he was. We talked for the next ten minutes before Edward walked in my room.

"Love, the water's about to boil." Edward said with a sweet smile.

I nodded and smiled. Edward left with one more dazzling smile and I couldn't help but swoon.

"Then we can go eat at that restaurant you love and then we can…" Josh was rattling on about everything we would do when we got there. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Josh!" I said as I interrupted him with a laugh.

"Whatttt?" he whined. I could picture him pouting through the phone.

"I've gotta finish cooking dinner. I'll talk to you soon." I said as I got off my bed.

"Okay Bells, love you, call me soon!" Josh said.

"Love you too, and I will!" I promised.

He hung up and I walked out of my room only to be met with Emmett and Jasper playing the WII. They were playing tennis and it was getting intense. Alice was cheering for Jasper and Rosalie was cheering for Emmett. Edward was leaning against the counter laughing at his siblings. I smiled happily at the sight and made my way over to the kitchen, giving Edward a peck on the cheek as I passed him. He grinned and winked causing me to giggle and blush. I'm such a little school girl when it comes to him.

I put the noodles in the water and set a timer so I would know when the noodles were ready. I stirred the sauce and took a sniff. It smelled great! I walked over to Edward and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him.

"Our friends are nuts." I said as I watched Emmett and Jasper argue over the rules of WII tennis.

"Agreed." Edward murmured as he kissed my hair.

A few minutes later the timer went off. I dashed into our small kitchen and grabbed a strainer to strain the water from the noodles. I got out some plates and forks and set them on the counter. Dinner was ready!

"Come and get it guys!" I called.

Emmett and Jasper dropped their controllers and were the first in line. I laughed and stepped out of the way.

"This smells great Bella!" Jasper said as he forked a huge pile of noodles onto his plate. Emmett had twice as much as Jasper. Good thing I bought a lot of food. Rosalie and Alice got smaller portions, and Edward got a large portion like the guys.

"What do you guys want to drink?" I asked as I headed for the fridge.

"Water please!" Rose and Alice asked.

"Mountain dew!" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

"Dr. Pepper please, love." Edward said sweetly.

I grabbed their drinks and handed them to each person. I then got my own helping of spaghetti. There would be a lot of leftovers. Good thing we have a microwave. I grabbed a Dr. Pepper and sat next to Edward at the counter.

"This is better than Mom's spaghetti!" Emmett declared.

The others nodded their heads in agreement. I beamed at them before taking a bite of my own. Mmm, spaghetti! We were all silent for a while before Alice broke the silence.

"Bella you should cook more often!" Alice said as she bounced in place.

"Sure, sounds good to me!" I said happily.

After supper, we watched '30 Minutes or Less' before the guys had to head to their dorm. It was almost 11 and they had practice tomorrow. Rose and Alice kissed their men goodbye and I hugged Edward. We hadn't actually kissed yet and I wanted it to be special. He kissed my cheek and promised to see me bright and early in the morning. I hugged him and they left. It was just me and the girls. We quickly cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes before heading to bed.

"Oh Bellll-aaa!" Alice sang.

"Yes Alice?" I asked, dreading what she was going to say next.

"Tomorrow is Monday. That means I can dress you!" she squealed excitedly before she pranced into her room.

I groaned and Rosalie laughed. I playfully glared at her and she just laughed more.

"Goodnight Bells." Rosalie said as she took her prenatal vitamin.

"Night Rose!" I called as I walked in my room.

I closed the door and flopped down on my bed. I was so tired…I laid there for a moment before I got up, turned off the light and snuggled into my covers. I sighed and I soon drifted off into dreamland.

The next morning I was rudely awoken by someone hitting me with a pillow. I groaned and swatted at whoever it was, but they only hit me harder.

"Okay I'm up!" I screamed.

"Then get your ass out of bed!" Alice screamed back.

I glared at her through my half asleep eyes and checked my phone. It was 5:00 a.m.! My alarm doesn't go off until 5:40!

"Alice! It's too early!" I whined.

She hit me upside the head with a pillow, again.

"On second thought, I think I'll get up now." I said as I threw my covers off me and stood up.

Alice smiled brightly before skipping out of my room. I groaned and followed her. I walked into the bathroom and saw that Rose was already in the shower.

"Good morning Rose." I said with a yawn.

"Good morning." she grunted.

I laughed tiredly before stripping and getting in the shower. I stood there for a moment, letting the hot water run down my back before I decided I didn't need to keep Alice the Demon Pixie waiting any longer. I washed and shaved before shutting the water off and stepping out and wrapping a towel around me. I left the bathroom and walked into my room. Alice had my clothes laid out on the bed. Today, Alice had chosen a tank dress. The top part was navy blue and the bottom part was a flowy skirt with navy blue, pink, and orange stripes. It was actually cute. I dried myself off and picked out some underwear and put on the dress. I didn't look half bad.

"Alice!" I yelled, "What about my hair and makeup?"

"Go brush your teeth and I'll be there in a minute!" she ordered.

I went to the bathroom and did as I was told. Once I was done, I walked back to my room where Alice was waiting. She smiled and ordered me to sit at my desk.

"Hmm…" she said as she examined my hair.

"Rose!" she called.

Rosalie popped her head in my room. "Yes?" she asked.

"Hair up or down?" Alice inquired.

"Up!" Rose said as she went back to getting ready.

"That's what I thought." Alice mumbled to herself as she started tugging and pulling on my hair. In a matter of minutes, she was done. She then got to work on my makeup. She didn't put much on, saying I already had natural beauty. I snorted and she glared at me. About ten minutes later she was done. I got up and went to my mirror. Alice had put a perfectly styled side bun with my bangs braided into the bun. My makeup was simple, just a little light brown eye shadow and eyeliner with mascara.

"I approve!" I said as I turned back to Alice.

"Duh!" she exclaimed as she rolled her eyes. "Wear the navy blue flats I have laid out!" Alice said as she skipped out of my room.

I slipped the flats on that were by my bed, picked up my backpack and wristlet and headed into the living room. Rosalie was there on the couch, she was slowly eating some yogurt. She looked tired, but still happy. I set my bag on the coffee table and sat next to her.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, just a little sick feeling. Dad said I'd feel this was for a while." Rosalie said with a sigh.

"Okay, well let me know if you need anything." I said with a smile.

"I will." she said grinning.

There was a knock at the door, must be the guys. I opened it and sure enough there stood Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"BELLA!" Emmett screamed he went to grab me but stopped when Alice came out of her room and yelled at him.

"Don't you DARE mess her hair and clothes us Emmett!" Alice hissed with a frightening glare.

Emmett stepped away from me and slowly walked towards Rosalie, never taking his eyes off of Alice. Once he was seated, Alice smiled and skipped over to Jasper giving him a peck on the lips. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful." he whispered in my ear. I turned around and put my arms around his neck.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said as I took in his plaid shirt and faded jeans.

"You look better." he said and kissed my forehead. I blushed and he grinned.

"C'mon love birds! It's breakfast time!" Emmett yelled, effectively ruining our moment.

Edward took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. I grabbed my backpack and followed everyone out of the room. We walked down to the courtyard getting a few adoring looks and glares, but I ignored them all. Alice, Rose, and I sat down at our usual table as the guys went to get something for breakfast.

"So Bella, mind telling my what the party bags in your room are for?" Alice asked with one perfect eyebrow raised.

I grinned evilly and leaned closer to them. Rose and Alice leaned in as well, smiling expectedly.

"I need your help in a little revenge." I whispered.

**Hey Y'all,**

**Here's another chapter. The next one will be Bella's revenge. Hope you like it! I will be updating my new story sometime tonight or tomorrow. Review both please!**

**Love,  
****Kelsey.**


	24. Beginning of War

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

"Bella this is going to be great!" Alice squealed excitedly from beside me.

"Definitely!" Rosalie agreed from beside me with a grin.

Today was the day that I pranked Emmett and got revenge on Jasper. Alice, Rose, and I skipped first period and lunch to go to the boys dorm and set up our ghost scene. There were hidden webcams in the living room of the boys dorm that were wirelessly connected to my laptop that was going to record everything. With Alice's makeup skills and Rosalie's mechanic skills, we had rigged up a ghost dummy that was remote controlled. It would move around on command by Rosalie on hidden wires. I had a large remote control that would make lights flicker and sound effects. There was also a few speakers in the room that Alice would use to speak into to make the ghost seem real and to play creepy music. We had even installed a fog machine to make the place seem eerie. Jasper and Emmett were going to pee themselves…I couldn't wait!

"Jasper is going to pass out!" Rosalie said with a snicker.

Just then, Edward walked through the door grinning evilly. I think I had rubbed off on him. Edward's job was to tell some phony ghost story about the guys room. Like someone had died in it or something. He came over to where we were seated on the couch and sat down with me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Did they buy it?" Alice asked as she bounced next to me.

"They sure did." Edward said with a musical laugh. After the words left Edward's mouth, I saw Emmett and Jasper walk into their dorm on my laptop. I smiled excitedly, time for the show to start.

"Ready guys?" I asked as I looked between Alice ad Rose.

"Hell yes!" they both screamed.

We put all our attention on my computer screen. Emmett and Jasper had gotten some drinks and were sitting on the couch discussing the "ghost story."

(_Emmett speaking on the computer, _**Jasper speaking on the computer, **_**Alice when she speaks in the microphone.**_)

"_So what about that story Edward told us about?" _Emmett asked with a nervous chuckle. He was trying to act like he wasn't scared.

"**Uh…it sounded stupid. Why would they give us a haunted room?" **Jasper said as he tried to act cool, but I could see the fear in his eyes. I let out a sadistic laugh and Alice, Rose, and Edward looked at me with their eyebrows raised. I blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"_Yeah, there's no way it's true." _Emmett said as he got up to turn on the Xbox.

"Okay Bella, go!" Alice said as she handed me my effects remote.

I pressed the button labeled 'thumps' and immediately heard a thumping noise coming from the boys room. Emmett and Jasper froze and looked at each other, fear clear in their expressions. I waited a minute before I pressed it again. Emmett stood straight up looking around carefully. Jasper was still on the couch looking paler than usual. Everyone was laughing at how scared they were.

"_Jasper…" _Emmett whispered with wide eyes.

"**Just the guys next door?" **Jasper suggested, his voice cracking.

I pressed the 'music' button and the music from the movie Insidious started to play. Emmett turned white and started looking around frantically. Jasper pressed himself against the couch as he scanned the room as well.

"_Jasper, are you playing music?" _Emmett asked. His voice was laced with worry and fear. Jasper only shook his head as he started to get up from the couch.

As the music started to get louder and creepier, I pressed the 'lights' button and their lights began to flicker eerily. Emmett and Jasper shrieked and ran to each other. They were standing back to back shaking as they frantically tried to figure out what was going on.

I was in hysterics along with Rose, Alice, and Edward. They couldn't control the laughs coming from them. It was time for Alice to do her acting. I hushed everyone and handed Alice her microphone. She calmed herself before speaking.

"_**Emmett…Jaaaasperrr…" **_she said in a dark, deep voice. We all looked at her, Alice was scary. She grinned and continued her act. I pressed the 'fog' button on my remote to add to the scary atmosphere.

Emmett and Jasper both let out very unmanly screams when Alice said their names. Emmett leaped behind the couch and Jasper hid with him. The music, lights, and thumping were getting louder and faster. Emmett was peeking around from behind the couch, and Jasper was shaking. It was time for the grand finale. Edward handed Rosalie her remote for the dummy.

"_**They let me dieeeee…you're neeeext…"**_ Alice said in her most menacing and evil voice. Once she spoke the words, the music came to it's most climatic part. Rosalie moved a few things on her remote, and the "ghost" came out from behind the TV. Alice let out a loud, cackle as the dummy appeared.

Emmett and Jasper let out high-pitched, bone-chilling screams and began running around the room, tripping over themselves and each other. Rosalie navigated the dummy so it followed them everywhere they went. Alice was in tears beside me from all her laughing, Edward was clutching his stomach as the laughter rolled out of him. I laughed too, it was hilarious to watch two grown boys get so scared.

"Alice! Time for your closing act!" I reminded her. She sat up straight and grabbed the microphone.

Rosalie had successfully cornered Emmett and Jasper against a wall. They were quivering as they watched the "ghost" tower over them. Emmett had both his arms around Jasper, and Jasper was clutching Emmett's shirt. I think they were both crying as well. They were saying things like: "Please don't kill us!" or "We're sorry!".

"_**GET OUTTTTT!" **_Alice screamed at them in her ghost voice. She also let out a ghoulish laugh as the boys leaped up and fought each other to get to the door. Every time Emmett would get too close to the door, Jasper would shove him and try to get around. When Jasper got too close to the door, Emmett would push him down and Jasper would grab his legs. Watching this caused us all to lose it. Alice was on the floor rolling around as she laughed hysterically, Rosalie was bent over with tears in her eyes, she was laughing so hard no noise was coming out. I was leaned up against Edward as we laughed together. This was the best prank I've ever pulled. I couldn't wait to put it on YouTube! Emmett and Jasper had finally made it out their door. They were screaming "GHOST! GHOST! HELP! ROSALIE! ALICE! BELLA! EDWARD! HELP!" They were headed for our room, no doubt. But we just couldn't calm down. A few minutes later, there was frantic banging on the door.

"Co-, hahahah, come in!" Alice yelled between her laughs.

The door flew open and Emmett and Jasper bounded inside. They were panting hard and were white as paper, eyes wide. This set us into a whole new round of laughter. Emmett was bent over with his hands on his knees watching us confused. Jasper looked confused as well but was still freaked out.

"Wha…what…what is going…on?" Emmett asked between his pants.

Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and I all looked at each other before we each stood up and yelled: "YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!"

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other, they were still catching their breath.

"You mean this…this was all a prank?" Jasper asked stunned.

"Sure was. Courtesy of Bella!" Alice said happily.

"Bella: 1, Dumb & Dumber: 0." I said with a grin.

Emmett stuttered for a reply and Jasper started ranting and cussing.

"Oh come on guys. You know it was a pretty good prank." Rosalie said as she smiled proudly at me.

"You scared the shit out of us!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Well next time, don't embarrass me in front of everyone over dinner!" I retorted with a glare. Jasper's eyes widened and he backed away with a sheepish smile, muttering apologies. Emmett still wasn't satisfied though.

"But I haven't done anything to you Bella!" Emmett whined and stomped his foot like a little girl.

"I know, but I love getting on your nerves." I said simply.

Emmett glared and opened his mouth to reply, but then he stopped. He grinned and shrugged.

"Okay Bella, okay." he said evilly.

"Oh Lord…" Edward mumbled behind me.

Emmett and I grinned at each other. War was upon us.

**Hey,**

**Well, hope you all enjoyed the prank. I thought it was pretty funny. Next chapter will be Bella and Edward's date….BUT, I will not be updating this story for the next week or so. Why? Because I want to get a good few chapters done for my other story. Never Gonna Be Alone.**

**Also, if anyone is confused about the POV in this story, it is always BELLA unless it says "Edward POV" or "Alice POV" or something like that. Sorry if I've caused confusion, but this is a mainly Bella story.**

**Review guys!**

**Love,  
****Kelsey.**


	25. AN

**Attention Readers!**

So I know you probably all hate me, I would hate me too for not updating in months. But I seriously haven't forgotten about y'all. I've just been way too busy with school. Seriously. It's about to kick my butt. But I will be updating soon, I promise. Not as often as I or you would hope. But I will have at least another chapter to each story before the end of the week!

Love,

Kelsey.


	26. The Date, Part 1

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

"Okay she needs to wear these shoes!" Alice yelled.

"Her hair is all wrong!" Rosalie shrieked.

"We're going to have to change her whole outfit now!" Alice said with a huff.

"No, then her makeup will need to be done AGAIN!" Rosalie said angrily.

"Rosalie just listen to me!" Alice ordered with a stomp of her foot.

"You did NOT just stomp your foot at me." Rosalie put her hand on her hip and began verbally assaulting Alice. Alice, of course, screamed right back.

I groaned and looked at myself in the mirror. Tonight was my first date with Edward and Rosalie and Alice had made themselves my personal stylists for the evening. Stylists that cannot agree. I've had my makeup and hair redone three times. I was still in my towel, Half of my hair was curled, and my makeup was done on my right eye. Edward would be here in twenty, no, nineteen minutes and I was no where near ready.

"I'm going to murder them." I mumbled angrily to myself.

I turned to face Rose and Alice who were in a heated argument. Alice was holding a pink dress in her hand and Rosalie was holding a green one. Too bad I had already picked a dress.

"Guys." I said, but they ignored me. "Guyyyys," they still didn't hear me. After three more tries. I scoffed and got up from my chair and began getting myself ready. They were so into it the didn't even notice me.

I grabbed a plain grey tank dress that was flowey and stopped just a couple inches above my knees and hugged my bust. I searched through my closest till I found my navy blue and white striped cardigan. I put that on, then took my white flats from Alice's hand, who was still arguing with Rosalie. I sat back down in my chair and looked at my hair. I rolled my eyes and began to loosely braid my hair to the side. When that was done, I put on some thin eyeliner and mascara. I stood up and looked in my full length mirror. I looked pretty good for a casual first date. I smiled happily, excited that Edward would be here any minute. As soon as that thought left my head, there was a knock on the door.

Alice and Rosalie shrieked in surprise. "Oh my gosh Bella isn't ready! EDWARD HOLD ON!" Rosalie hollered with a look of horror on her face. "Bella we're gonna-" Alice began, but stopped when she saw me. Her mouth fell open as she looked me over in shock. Rosalie turned to me as well, but her face was more confused than surprised.

"Yes?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I sprayed on some perfume and grabbed my wristlet. Alice and Rosalie were still in awe.

"How did you get ready so fast?!" Alice demanded. Rosalie nodded her head furiously in agreement.

"Well while you two were bickering over everything under the sun, I took it upon myself to get ready. It only took fifteen minutes. You guys had me locked in here for two hours and didn't get anything done." I said with a laugh, "So I'll see you guys later on tonight."

I walked out of my room and to the door. I opened it and couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face. Edward was standing there, in all his glory, smiling crookedly. He was wearing an emerald green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He had on some loose, light washed jeans that looked worn, and some white Vans. Edward looked amazing as always.

"Wow…you look beautiful." Edward breathed as he looked me over. His eyes were sparkling with some weird emotion.

"You look amazing as well." I said shyly. His smile got impossibly bigger.

"Well you two kids have fun!" Alice said as she bounced in place, smiling at us.

"Don't stay out too late!" Rosalie ordered sternly.

"Yes mothers. Ready?" I asked excitedly.

"More than ready." Edward said with a dazzling smile. He offered me his arm and I happily took it. We walked out to the hall and made our way to the elevators.

"So what's on the agenda for this evening?" I asked when we stepped onto the elevator.

"Well, I figured we could go see a movie and then I could take you to this little restaurant I know you'll like." He said with a smile.

"Okay sounds good." I said as we got off the elevator.

We made small talk all the way to Edward's car. When we got there, he opened the door like a gentleman, and then closed it for me before he walked over to get in. He started the car and we headed for town.

"So what made you decide to ask me out?" I asked as I played with the radio.

"Well," he began, "I just wanted us to be alone. It's hard for us to really get close when we're with the guys. I wanted to be able to spend time with you, since we're dating. And besides, you deserve to be taken out." He flashed a smile my way and I couldn't help but grin.

About 10 minutes later, Edward pulled into the movie theatre parking lot. He parked the car and turned to me.

"What would the beautiful lady like to watch tonight?" he asked with a grin.

"Well I would really like to see '21 Jumpstreet'" I said excitedly.

"Then that's what we will watch." Edward said smiling. "Stay there." he ordered.

I gave him a confused look and watched him as he got out of the car and walked over to my side. He opened the door and held his had out for me. I blushed and smiled shyly as I took his hand. He closed my door and we walked up to the ticket line. There were a few people ahead of us so we had to wait. When we finally reached the front, we were not so politely greeted by some teenage girl that was blowing large bubbles with her gum, and she had a magazine in front of her.

"Two tickets for '21 Jumpstreet'." Edward said while handing her some money.

She took his money, pressed a few buttons and some tickets popped out. She shoved them at us and went back to her magazine. Edward grabbed the tickets and handed one to me.

"Well wasn't she pleasant?" I said as we walked into the theatre and found where our movie was showing.

Edward laughed and picked a seat in the middle row. We got settled and waited for the movie to start. I had my arm on the arm rest, and Edward had his arm draped around my shoulders. The movie was just about to start. The lights went low, and the scream came on.

(skip movie.)

"All I'm sayin is, if Channing Tatum was to show up, I'd have to run away with him. Forever." I stated simply as Edward and I walked hand in hand out of the theatre. The movie was hilarious! I'm definitely buying it when it comes out on DVD. Edward had his arm around me the whole time, I think he paid more attention to me than the movie. He kept playing with my hair and rubbing circles with his thumb on my shoulder.

"I see how it is." Edward said with a huff. We had made it to the car by now. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. I was still holding his hand, and his other hand was on my waist.

"Geez Edward, I didn't know you were the jealous type." I joked.

"Well I don't want to give up something I've worked hard for." Edward said softly with a smile. My eyes widened and I'm sure I was blushing.

I looked into his eyes and saw an emotion that I couldn't place. I had been seeing that emotion a lot lately. We were pretty close…almost kissing distance close. He was looking between my eyes and my face. Just when I thought about leaning in, he pulled away and opened my door. I stood there shocked for a moment. I couldn't help the small pang of disappointment. I pushed it aside and got into the car, he shut the door behind me. He jogged over to the drivers side and sat down, starting the car up.

He turned to me and smiled, my earlier sad feeling forgotten. My heartbeat increased and I got butterflies when he smiled at me like that.

"So where to next?" I asked grinning.

"You'll see." was all he said before he took off with me wondering what he had planned.

**Hi…**

**Okay, I know it took more than a week but give me a break! I'm a junior and I have 5 AP classes to keep up with! But here's a part of the whole chapter, I cut it in half so y'all would have a new chapter to read.**

**Review and read my other story!**

**Love,  
****Kelsey.**


	27. The Date, Part 2

**I Love Boarding School and Bronze-Haired Beauties**

We drove for a few minutes before Edward pulled into the parking lot of an old brick building. There were vines all over the face of the building, but it didn't have any windows; just a large, ornate door. On the front was a sign that read 'RIVAS'. I had no idea where we were…I looked over at Edward questioningly but all he did was grin with excitement. He ran over to my side and opened the door, taking my hand and pulling me close.

"Where are we Edward?" I asked nervously.

Edward didn't reply, he just led me up to the building. We walked up the stairs and Edward opened the door for me. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised before I tentatively walked in. When I did, I was completely blown away. It was a little restaurant that was also a karaoke bar. The room was dimly lit with a bunch of tall, round tables scattered around. Candles were lit on the tables. There was a stage with band equipment set up, and soft music was playing. Couples were sitting, gazing at each other, falling in love.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked softly as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

All I could do was nod. I was in utter shock. Edward chuckled and urged me to move towards the hostess podium. There was a young college looking girl standing there reading a book. She looked up and smiled when Edward cleared his throat.

"Right this way." she said as she walked towards a table in the middle of the room. Edward held my chair out for me as I sat down. He then took his place across from me.

"Here's your menu's. A waiter will be with you shortly." the hostess said before she walked back to her post.

I looked around one more time before setting my gaze on Edward who was watching me with that crooked grin on his face.

"This place is amazing!" I gushed, I loved it here.

"I'm glad you like it. I come here for coffee on the weekends and I thought it would be perfect for our date." Edward said as he reached across the table and grasped my hand in his.

"You're perfect." I said seriously as I looked into his eyes. I think I actually dazzled Edward for once. His breath hitched, and he got that look on his face that I get when he dazzles me.

I smiled victoriously and giggled when the waiter walked up and Edward snapped out of his trance. "What can I get for you two?" the waiter asked looking between us.

"Bella?" Edward probed.

"I'll have…the lasagna and a Dr. Pepper." I said as I handed our waiter my menu.

"I'll have the same, but with a Coke." Edward replied while giving up his menu.

"Okay, your food will be here shortly." was all the waiter said as he walked away.

"So, are you excited about the dance Friday?" Edward asked nonchalantly.

"I suppose. I know I'll probably be subjected to hours of torture from my so called best friends." I huffed.

Edward laughed and I rolled my eyes. Of course he would find my misery funny. Just then our waiter came by with our drinks. I took a sip of mine, I was beginning to get really thirsty.

"So what did Emmett and Jasper say about the prank we pulled?" I asked with a laugh.

"Jasper was the most frightened and has learned not to mess with you. Emmett on the other hand…he's planning revenge." Edward warned seriously.

"I laugh at his revenge. Ha! Haha! HA!" I mocked. Edward shook his head and chuckled.

Our waiter came and set our food in front of us. "Enjoy, I'll be back to check on you. If you need anything let me know." he then walked away again. He was a waiter of few words.

Edward and I dug in. We talked about anything and everything while we ate. There was never a moment of silence. The food was amazing, I had never had lasagna this good before. I was just blown away. This had to be the best date I had ever been on. We finished our food at about the same time. As we waited to get our check, I noticed a lot of the couples were up slow dancing to the songs coming from somewhere in the room. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to dance with Edward like that…my head on his chest, his arms around my waist…

"Bella, would you like to dance?" Edward asked, breaking me out of my daydream.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

All the did was grin before standing up and offering me his arm. I followed him out onto the floor. I draped my arms around his neck, and he had his hands on my waist. A new song started playing and I knew at that moment, it was our song. We began swaying, with Edward leading of course, to the song. Edward began singing the lyrics in my ear as we danced.

_There's something about you now,_

_That I can't quite figure out._

_Everything she does is beautiful,_

_Everything she does is right._

I couldn't help the goofy smile that came over my face. Edward had his forehead resting against mine. He was gazing into my eyes as the song came to an end. I just wanted to stay here forever.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Yes?" I breathed.

"Will you, officially, be my girlfriend?" he asked with his crooked grin.

I can't even explain the feeling of absolute bliss that took me over. I couldn't speak! Edward had just asked me to be his girlfriend! I know I probably looked like a fool just standing there with my mouth open in shock.

"Yes!" I squealed before he thought my silence was a 'no.' Edward's smile got even wider if that's possible, I know my smile would be permanent for a few days.

I don't know how much time had passed, all I know is that Edward and I had been dancing, just gazing at each other for a few songs now. It was getting close to closing time though, because chairs were beginning to be stacked. Edward grabbed the check from our table and left a tip for our waiter. We walked hand in hand to the register and paid for our meal then walked outside into the cool night. Our hands were swinging lazily between us. I was still on cloud nine! Edward led me to the passenger side of the car.

"Thank you for the amazing date Edward." I said with a bright smile.

"Anything for you Bella. But I have one more place to take you…if that's alright?" Edward inquired with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Sure!" I squealed excitedly. Edward opened my door and I slipped into the car. He shut the door before running to the drivers side and hopping in. I flashed him a huge smile and he returned it with his crooked grin as he started the car and sped off.

I watched the scenery as we passed. I couldn't stop smiling, I know I looked like a fool. When Edward slowed the car, we were at a park? I wasn't sure. I gave him a confused look but he just got out and dashed over to open my door. I got out and took his hand, he was vibrating with excitement.

"What are we doing Edward?" I asked with a chuckle as he pulled me away some where into all the trees.

"Isn't the sunset spectacular?" He asked instead of answering my question.

I looked up at the sky as Edward continued to lead me. It did look pretty, some red and orange, pink and a hint purple was in the sky.

"I guess it is?" I said unsurely.

"Hmmm…" was all I got from him in response.

I sighed in frustration since I was still being dragged. After a couple of minutes of nothing but green, I saw some light and Edward stopped abruptly. I tried looking around him but he was too tall and he was keeping me hidden from whatever he wanted to show us.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, demanding to know what he was hiding.

"Okay…look." Edward breathed as he stepped to the side.

I glared at him before moving forward and looking at whatever it was he had drug me to. When I glanced up, I was in awe. I gasped and stood there, completely amazed. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Edward had brought me to a pond. But that's not what was so great about it, the setting sun had reflected it's colors over the surface of the pond. There was blue, purple, pink, orange, red, and yellow dancing over the water in perfect harmony. It was like one big water color.

I looked up at the sky and saw the stars that had begun to come out. I then turned to all the trees that were surrounding the pond, they had taken on a purplish hue and were almost glowing next to the sun. It was the most breath taking thing I had ever seen in my entire life.

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I nodded silently, too choked up to say anything. I had a lump in my throat and tears were beginning to fill my eyes. It was absolutely the most beautiful thing I could have ever seen. I looked around one more time before turning and facing Edward. He, himself, was looking as his he was glowing in the twilight.

"Edward…" was all I could manage as I gazed at him. He was wonderful for doing all of this for me.

Edward cupped my cheek with his hand and smiled crookedly, making my heart soar even more. Our faces were just centimeters apart. I glanced between Edward's gorgeous green eyes, and chiseled lips. Before I could close the distance, Edward beat me. His lips connected with mine and my heart exploded.

It was the most amazing kiss I had ever felt in my entire life. Every nerve in my body was on fire. The more my lips moved against his, the higher and higher I soared. All too soon, we broke apart, panting heavily. I know I was probably blushing like mad, Edward's cheeks were a light pink and his eyes were sparkling like diamonds.

"I've been wondering what it would be like to finally kiss you…I wanted it to be special, and this is the most special place I know." Edward breathed, his sweet breath fanned over my face and I sighed. I know I had a goofy smile on my face.

"I'm glad you waited." I giggled.

Edward laughed before giving me a chaste kiss. He rested his forehead against mine and smiled, I happily returned it.

"This has been the best date, ever. Thank you Edward." I said softly.

"I'm just glad you said yes." Edward said with a crooked grin.

"I couldn't pass up a date with the Great Edward Cullen!" I mocked with a laugh.

Edward chuckled and pulled me in for a tight hug. We stayed there for a minute before he released me and grabbed my hand.

"We should probably get back, it's getting dark." Edward said with a sigh.

"Okay." I replied reluctantly as he pulled me back to the car.

He opened the door and I sat down. I was smiling like a fool, thinking about my night. This literally was the best date I had ever been on! Edward got in the drivers seat and flashed me a smile, I blushed and grin right back. He took my hand in his on top of the gearshift before starting the car and taking off. I looked at the dash and saw it was almost 9 o'clock. Tonight had been wonderful! On our way back to school, we didn't stop talking. He told me about his family, his likes, dislikes, wants, dreams, everything. Of course we had talked about that kinda stuff before…but now it was more personal. We were officially together!

It didn't take long before we were back at school. We sat in the car for a moment, just gazing at each other. It was a perfect silence, our breathing was the only thing we heard.

"Thank you for going out with me tonight. I had a great time." Edward said lovingly.

"No, thank you! I have never had so much fun." I said with affection coming from my voice.

Edward gave me my favorite crooked grin and I looked away shyly. He placed a finger under my chin and turned me to him, his face was very close to mine. He gave me a short, sweet kiss. I savored every moment of it. It was just as amazing as our first one. We broke away, both grinning.

"Lets go." Edward said before getting out of the car and coming to my side, opening my door. He offered my his hand and I happily took it.

We walked back to my dorm, talking about our night, the dance Friday, our friends…all too soon we were in front of my door.

"I'll be here bright and early in the morning." Edward whispered with his forehead rested against mine.

"I'll see you then." I said with a smile.

Edward grinned and gave me a peck on the lips, and a tight hug. I didn't want to let him go…but I knew I'd see him in the morning. I watched as he walked away, he kept looking back grinning. Once he disappeared on the elevator, I sighed, grinned, and walked into my room. I had expected the girls to be up, but they weren't. They weren't even home, they must've been with their men. So I went into my room and stripped down. I was still smiling like a fool, thinking about my night. I changed into a pair of navy blue sweatpants and grey long sleeve American Eagle pullover. I unbraided my hair and ran my fingers through it. I then scrubbed my makeup off.

It was getting late, thankfully I didn't have any homework to do, so I turned my light off and curled up under my covers. I sighed and grinned, excited that I'd see Edward in the morning. With that as my last thought, I drifted off to sleep dreaming about my Edward.

**Hey Y'all,**

**So here's an update, I will be updating my other story next but dont expect a weekly update! Im a busy full-time student. Anyways, read and review please.**

**Love,  
Kelsey.**


End file.
